New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate
by ElminStar
Summary: After Edward left her, Bella gets whisked away by Christian (OC) to Italy, will she get her revenge against the controlling vampire that used to be her boyfriend and find happiness again? Read to find out.
1. Heartbreak

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C1: Heartbreak**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N: So, this is a story that has been inside of my head for a while, and I finally felt it was time to share it. This will be the first time I will be writing in POV style, so please bare with me if some things don't seem right. I try to pick out any errors beforehand, but I know some will slip through. Since my focus is on Bonded Souls for the foreseeable future, I can't tell when the chapters will come online. I had three completely written and am still working on the fourth. For now, have fun reading this little scribble and leave me a review on what you think.  
P.S. There will be no wolves in this story, and no sparkly vampires.**

 **Bella's POV**

Two months! it's been two months since Fuckward left me in the woods and broke my heart. And while most girls I know would be inconsolable after their boyfriends left them, for me it was different. During the last few weeks that we were together, I got the feeling more and more that I didn't love him, so him going away was to be expected and if i'm honest a blessing. But by far the worst part of him leaving is that he took his whole family with him.

I think back to Alice, my pixie sister who loved to torment me with hours of shopping and dressing me up as her own personal Barbie doll afterward, even going so far in actually calling me Barbie Bella. And Emmett, my bear of a brother who never failed to make me smile. I even started to bond with Rosalie, who had been a bitch in the beginning but once we talked she seemed to understand me and we started to form a friendship. She was actually the one that opened my eyes and made me see I didn't love Edward, I just loved what he was. And Jasper, we hadn't had much time together, but I understood the reasons behind it. We had talked some during the last weeks, mostly about History, which was something we both loved to talk about

And Christian, he was the most mysterious member of my extended family, he had been as accepting of me as Alice had and I loved him dearly, but somehow he had some kind of hatred towards Edward, which by now I fully understood, and even supported, and if I would see any of them ever again I would tell Chris and Rose they were right all along.

Somewhere I was glad Edward was out of my life, and looking back I knew I was more fascinated with what he was than I was in loving him.

I wondered if they ever thought about me, or if they fought Edward on his decision on leaving. Maybe all they saw in me was a pet. Something that was fun for a while and to be discarded when it had lost its shine.

I saw some movement outside my window and startled when I saw someone sitting in the tree opposite my window. I opened my mouth to scream but before I could I saw that is was Christian, which somehow lit a light in my broken heart.

I opened my window for him and motioned for him to come in. I saw him smile and within a second he was inside of my room.

The first thing that crossed my mind was to hit him and ask what the big deal was with leaving me like that. But knowing hitting his marble body would only hurt me, I hugged him, tightly like I had never hugged him before. Him being here made it all seem real again.

"Heya Bells, sorry to barge in like this." He said in that sweet sugary voice of his.

I just smiled at him "Hey Chris, it's good to see you too. Care to tell me what happened? Why did you guys just leave me like that?" I asked softly as the tears welled up in my eyes

He took a seat in my desk chair and motioned me to sit too. I sat down on my bed and waited for him to start.

"Well Bella, I know you want to know why we left, but I have a question for you first, if you don't mind. If you answer that I promise to answer all questions you have." He said with the kind smile I was used to seeing on his face.

"Sure, I can live with that." I said a bit confused at his demeanor. He only smiled at me for that "It's a simple question really, but your answer can make all the difference. Did Edward break up with you or did you break up with Edward?" He asked softly.

I frowned at that, surely Edward wouldn't sink so low as to tell the others a different story than he told me. Even he wouldn't stoop to that level, or at least, I hoped he wouldn't stoop to that level. "He broke up with me. He said I was dangerous to the family and that he had lost interest." I said honestly.

I heard Chris growl and his eyes darken a little. "I knew it! That bastard lied to all of us. All of us except Carlisle knew it couldn't be true. He told us that you said we were too dangerous for you and that you didn't want anything to do with us anymore. None of us wanted to leave, we really didn't. But since Carlisle is the Coven leader, he forbade us to be in contact with you." He finished sadly.

My eyes widened at that, I never thought Edward would stoop so low to tear the family apart over this. "Wait, you said Carlisle forbade you to be in contact with me, how is it possible that you're here? Aren't you supposed to obey your coven leader?" I asked a bit confused.

He smiled at me for that "Normally yes, but I'm not officially a member of the Cullen's, so that's why I'm here now. Secondly, some things have changed since we left. There has been a huge fight two days ago and Carlisle and Edward have distanced themselves from the others, and for some reason they appointed me the new leader, along with Esme. She was the one that asked me to pay you a visit. She misses you terribly you know and would have come herself, but unfortunately I had orders to get you myself." He said with a kind smile.

I couldn't take any more and I broke down in tears. Everything Edward had told me was a lie, did he even love me like he always said he did, or was I just a plaything which he would discard the moment he no longer wanted me. I felt how Christian's arms enveloped me in a hug and I relaxed against his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me the truth Chris, I really missed you guys. Please tell me you guys are coming back to Forks." I asked him through the tears.

"I can do one better for you Bella, I know you have always wanted to become one of us, and I'm giving you that opportunity now. The others are in Italy with the Volturi and I have convinced them to hear your side of the story before making a decision. So I was hoping you would come with me to Italy and talk to them." He said with a smile.

I looked at him in shock "Wait, you're asking me to drop everything and come with you to Italy? What about Charlie, what about school." I said with a quirked eyebrow.

He sighed at that "To be honest Bella, it's either that or you will force me to carry out my orders. You see, I'm actually a member of the Volturi Elite Guard, and I have been for the last twelve hundred years. It's either come with me now or you die. And I really don't want to kill you. A certain pixie and Ice Queen would be really upset with me if I did." He said with a look on his face that showed he was telling the truth.

I thought about it for a minute and figured that it was my only option to go with him to Italy, at least then I would see my family again, and if I was honest, Charlie and I hadn't bonded in the six months that I have been here, so I wasn't that upset in leaving him behind. "Okay Chris, I'll come with you to Italy, but mostly because I don't want to die." I said softly.

Again smiled at me, although it was a bit of a sad smile. "Wise choice Bella, I have a private jet waiting in Seattle that will take us to Italy. We can leave whenever you are ready." He said softly.

I nodded and made my way to my closet to pack some essentials.

 **Christian's POV**

I had to smile while Bella packed her suitcase, I had been worried I had to knock her out and then take her with me. This was the best option for her and I knew her father wouldn't be home for at least a few days, the investigation in Port Angeles had him chained to his desk.

Within a few minutes Bella was ready and she gave me a soft smile. "Ready Bells?" I asked softly.

She nodded and I led her outside where my car was parked and she had to smile when she saw it. "I should have known you rented a car for this. A clean disappearance I guess." She said a bit sad.

"Not at all Bella, it's just that my own car is in Italy, when I lived here with the others I usually hitched a ride with Alice and Jazz." I said as she buckled her seatbelt and spared her house a final glance before we pulled away from the sidewalk.

The ride to Seattle was quiet and she fell asleep as soon as we crossed city line. I thought about everything that could go wrong from here on out. There were several things that could go wrong and he only hoped that Alice was right when she said everything would be fine. So far she had been but he could only hope everything would be fine.

As we drove into Seattle a few hours later, Bella slowly woke up and she flashed me a slight smile.

"You hungry Bells, because it will take at least another hour before we arrive at the airport." I asked with a soft smile.

She seemed to think about it for a moment and then shook her head "Not really, I had dinner before you came to my house." She said softly.

I only nodded and turned my eyes back to the road, figuring the sooner we would be in the sky, the better.

About an hour and a half later we were in the air, and now I finally took out my yellow contacts, letting Bella see my red eyes for the first time.

I half expected her to gasp, but I knew better than to doubt her. She had never been afraid or even phased at the revelation of us being vampires or me being in the Volturi. "You know Chris, red eyes suit you better than gold ever did. I don't know why, but this makes a lot more sense in a weird sort of way." She said with a slight blush.

I smiled at her "Thank you Bella, I'm also very glad you now know the truth, to be honest those contacts are annoying."

She only nodded and stared out the window, trying to calm herself down a bit. I could see she was still having trouble with everything, but I knew her well enough to know that I shouldn't push her. Edward had done that a lot over the past months and it always ended badly.

"I want revenge Chris. I want revenge on Edward for leaving me like he did. He broke my heart, and I would love to break his, along with a few other body parts." She said with anger clear in her voice. I only nodded at her "You'll get the chance Bella Bear, we'll make sure of that. And you will get your wish of becoming a vampire. Especially when the kings see how you can block vampire's gifts while you are still human. There haven't been many people in history that had that kind of power." He said with a smile.

"Really, I didn't know that. I always figured those with gifts were born that way." She said with a curious look on her face.

I shook my head at her "No, most of the times a vampire's gift is unlocked when they're changed. Beside the kings I know only of five vampires who knew of their gifts before being changed. One of them is Alice, I'm another, and there are two who are in the Elite Guard who had it as well. And of course there is you."

She nodded at that "Now I'm actually looking forward to meeting the Volturi kings. Carlisle told me about them, but I always had a feeling it was only half the story." She said as she begged me with her eyes to tell her more.

"It probably is, and it's probably only half true. Carlisle once lived in the Volturi castle, but he didn't agree with the practices. He fled one morning and we never saw him again, until we learned he had his own coven. That's why I infiltrated the coven and reported everything to my kings. The truth is that the Volturi aren't as power hungry and greedy as Carlisle made them out to be. They have a certain fascination for vampires with gifts and you have certainly spiked the interest of my master Aro. That alone will work in your favor, as long as you are respectful to the kings. But I digress from my point. The Volturi will let you go if they believe your story, and you will be free to do whatever you want. Free from any obligation." I finished with a smile.

Bella was almost entranced by my words and she gave me a smile. "Do you mean that, will I really be able to go free once they know it's the truth?" She asked with a bright smile.

I merely nodded at her "I mean it, but something tells me you won't want to leave once everything is said and done."

"How do you know that Chris?" She asked a bit confused.

"Something that Alice saw in a vision, but it's not my place to tell you. you'll have plenty of time to catch up with her and the others. I know that they all want to apologize for what Edward and Carlisle did." I said with a kind smile.

She nodded and leaned back in her seat, her eyes closing slowly. "Sleep Bella, I'll wake you when we arrive in Italy." I said softly as she fell asleep.

I watched her as she fell asleep, and on the inside I knew everything would be okay. Bella was a lot stronger than Edward ever gave her credit for, and while he only sought to control her, everyone knew she and him would never have worked. She would have killed him the moment she was turned and they got into an argument.

I decided to relax a bit myself during the flight, since the last couple of weeks has been a blur, mostly consisting of arguments which led to our relocation to Italy. Who knows, once everything is said and done, we could all live somewhere near Volterra, as the family Esme had always envisioned. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax, the closest thing to sleep I had gotten in twelve hundred years.

Several hours later we arrived in Italy and after a short stop at a supermarket so Bella could get something to eat, we were underway to Volterra in my own car, which had made Bella smile.

"I still can't believe I'm only a few hours away from a life altering experience and I'm not even nervous about it." She said as she fiddled with her shades.

I only smiled at her and relaxed a bit myself as we came closer to Volterra.

 **Bella's POV**

As the Italian countryside passed me by I still couldn't believe this was really happening. Less than twenty four hours ago I was still in school and living with my father. Now I was in Italy going towards the nerve center of the vampire community and chances were I wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Christian still didn't want to tell me about Alice's vision, but he told me I would find out soon enough and that we would be in Volterra before I knew it.

"Hey Chris, I have always wondered how you have been turned. I know about Edwards and Emmett's story, but I'm a bit curious about you." I asked shyly, not sure if he wanted me to know.

But he just smiled at me "I guess we have a little time before we get to Volterra, so I can tell you what happened. I can't remember exactly when I was born anymore, they didn't really keep to dates in the same manner we do now, but I'm twelve hundred and sixty six years old, so I guess I was born around 746 AD. I still remember that the night I was turned, I was supposed to be burned at the stake for witchcraft, which was unheard of in that time. But before my village could burn me, Aro found me and took me to Volterra where he turned me. From then on I was a member of the Elite Guard and I reveled in it." He finished with a wistful smile.

I was a bit shocked at this, I never knew he had a gift, and now I wondered what it was. "That's so sad that happened to you, but does this mean you have a gift too?" I asked softly.

He nodded at that. "Most of the Elite Guard have gifts, that's part of the reason they are selected. My gift is that I create illusions of fear and panic in people's minds. I let them live their worst nightmares and leave them paralyzed." He said softly.

That surprised me a little, I never thought he could be like that, since he always seemed like such a kind man. But I suppose being in the Volturi guard changes your personality a bit "I never would have guessed. Have you ever used it on anyone while you were staying with the Cullen's?" I asked a bit afraid of the answer. I really hoped he hasn't used it on Alice or Rose.

"I have, usually on Edward when he pissed me off, even Carlisle suffered it once because he forgot who I was. Emmett asked me to use it on him once, because he wanted to know what it was like, but I didn't want to do that to him or Rose. Although Emmett and I have wrestled a whole lot together, and since I knew who Jasper was, I also spent a lot of time sparring with him." He said with a soft smile.

I let out a breath of relief, glad he never used his power on those he liked. "Well, Edward I can understand, I wanted to hurt Edward on several occasions. But why did you want to spar with Jasper, he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly" I said with a soft smile.

He only smiled at me "You were usually the reason I had to Bella, he wanted to control you, make you dependent on him, and that was something I wouldn't stand for. The worst part is that Edward always promised you to turn you someday, but the truth is that he was never going to do it. And the reason I sparred a lot with Jazz is easy, although it's not my place to talk about his history, I will say that he had a life before he met Alice."

"Remind me to ask about that when I see him. But I knew what Edward wanted for me from the beginning, that's why I came with you so easily, I want to get revenge on both Edward and Carlisle for what they did to me. And of course I want to see the others, I've missed everyone so much, especially Alice and Emmett." I said with a wistful smile.

Christian had to smile at that "I figured as much, they bonded with you so easily. Although Rose also wanted to be your friend from the start, but of course Edward forbade her because he didn't trust her." He said as he shook his head.

I was actually a bit shocked at that, I never knew that Edward actually forbade people from befriending me. Who did he think he was trying to keep people from my life. I started to hate him more with every passing minute.

As if he sensed my feelings Christian smiled at me "I know you must hate Edward now, but it wasn't only Edward who thought like that. Carlisle often agreed with him, maybe it's because Edward was the first one he turned. They have always had a special bond and Carlisle still sees Edward as his Golden Boy. Edward can never do anything wrong in Carlisle's eyes, and usually the others will get punished when they slip up, and Edward would never get punished for the same slip up." He said as he rested one hand one my knee.

That made me blush a bit and I saw his nostrils flare a bit as he smelled the blood rushing to my skin. "Now I'm really grateful you took me away, because god knows what could have happened if Edward came back to get me. Then I would have been chained at his side my entire life." I said softly.

"That's something we never would have let happen. Alice asked me to keep an eye on you, because I was the only one who could go against Carlisle without problems. And I know Edward and Carlisle are far away from Forks and they wouldn't have come for you anyway. And besides, even if he came back for you, I doubt he would have kept you alive, since the only thing stopping him from tearing you apart were the rest of the family." He said with a kind smile.

I gasped slightly at that revelation, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew Edward wanted to drain me, but I never could have thought it would be this bad. So I only nodded at his statement as a town came into view, the most prominent being the church on top of the hill.

"We're almost there Bella. Only another half an hour before we're there, and not a moment too soon I might add." He said softly.

I had to smile at that, only half an hour before I would see Alice, Emmett and Rose again. "Thank God for that, as comfortable as your car is, I really want to stretch my legs for a bit." I said softly.

He smiled at me and sped up a little more so we would be in Volterra faster. "You should have told me Bella, I'm a bit rusty on human needs." He said with a soft smile.

"Hey it's no big deal Chris, I've sat longer in less comfortable cars. But I guess I'm just a little bit excited to see everyone again, that's why I'm a bit restless." I said as I patted his knee softly.

That brought a smile to his face which I hadn't seen in a very long time.

As we drove into the city I noticed it was way more quiet than I would expect at this time a day. The streets were almost deserted although it was almost noon.

Chris noticed my stares out of the window and smiled at me "People take mandatory rests here from eleven thirty till two, because were closer to the equator the sun shines a lot brighter here. That's why the streets are nearly empty."

I only nodded and I felt my nerves increasing as we pulled into a parking lot close to the church.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked once we were out of the car.

I merely nodded and followed him to a side entrance of the church, ready to face anything that could be inside, even if that could mean my death.


	2. The Deal

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C2: The Deal**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Christian's POV**

As we entered the catacombs that the Volturi called home, I noticed how Bella was getting increasingly more nervous. "You don't have to be nervous Bella, nothing will harm you as long as you're with me." I said in an attempt to comfort her.

She just smiled at me "I'm okay Chris, just a little bit nervous about everything that is going to happen, and to see everyone again of course." She said softly.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, knowing full well that it might get me in trouble later, but for now Bella needed comfort and I felt I needed to give it to her.

She relaxed against me and together we walked towards the Throne Room, where she would be questioned by Aro.

As we arrived at the double doors that led to the throne room, I turned to face her. "Now remember what I told you Bella, be respectful to them and you will be okay." I said soft enough so I wouldn't be heard on the other side.

Bella nodded and as I pushed open the doors, she let out a slight gasp, no doubt overwhelmed by the grandeur of the Throne Room.

"My masters, I have brought the human girl for questioning." I said as I kneeled before them.

Aro smiled brightly at me "Ah yes, you have done well Christian, you may take your place, your mate has missed you terribly you know." He said as he took my hand in his own to see my memories. "Interesting, very interesting indeed, and you're sure your gift didn't work?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes master Aro, I'm positive." I said as he released my hand.

Aro then turned to Bella while I took my spot next to Jane, my mate of almost twelve hundred years.

Jane sniffed me almost imperceptibly "You have that human's scent all over you, is there something I should know?" She said in a bone chilling whisper.

"You know you're the only one for me my love, but I spent almost two days in close quarters with her, of course her scent is going to cling to me." I said in a similar tone.

She eyed me suspiciously, but eventually her hand found mine and gave it a soft squeeze, although I knew she wasn't going to let this go just yet.

Still she stared lovingly at me for another minute when our attention snapped to Aro, who was almost giggling in excitement. "I see absolutely nothing, your mind is truly a miracle young Isabella." He said in a giddy voice.

I saw that Bella was getting nervous again "Uhm, thank you, I have heard that before." She muttered softly, clearly still nervous about everything.

"There is no need to be nervous young one, we have heard most of your story from young Alice, all we ask of you is to confirm it. Then of course whatever happens next is entirely up to you." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Both Jane and I watched fascinated as Bella launched into her story, starting how she met Edward and figured out what we were, right until the point where Edward left her.

"Is that really true my love? Did he really leave her like she's saying he did?" Jane whispered next to me.

I merely nodded and immediately she smirked. Like myself she has always hated Edward, and now finally it would seem we would get our chance for revenge.

"My dear Isabella, we understand what heartbreak you must go through. Therefore I have a few questions for you. I know from Christian's memories that you want to be turned into one of us, and we would want to give you that opportunity. But tell me, do you want revenge on the Cullens for abandoning you?" He asked mischievously.

She smiled slightly at that "Only on Edward and Carlisle, the others I still see as family and I would keep them out of harm's way if at all possible." She said with a slight blush.

"Of course, I would have expected nothing less. I don't know if Christian told you, but all of the Cullen's are here, save Edward and Carlisle of course, and they are positively dying to see you again." Aro said with a twinkling smile.

Then the doors opened and in walked Alec followed by Esme, Alice, Emmet, Rose and Jasper. Bella's smile brightened when she saw them and she started making her way towards them, but when she locked eyes with Alec both of them froze.

This surprised Jane and I, for twelve hundred years we haven't seen Alec be phased by anything, and now Bella was able to bring a smile to his face. "I think your brother has found his mate my love." I whispered softly.

Jane looked positively murderous at Bella, and it was obvious I might have to hold her back before she ripped the girl apart. But fortunately she saw the smile on Alec's face, which made her a little calmer "Seriously, this weak human is Alec's mate. It's pitiful." She said softly.

"Baby, remember that she won't be human for much longer. But I promise you once we're alone I will do anything I can to take your mind off of this." I said in a seductive whisper that I knew would make her melt.

She huffed softly but grabbed my hand a bit tighter, her eyes softening somewhat at my words. "And you believe I will hold you to that." She said softly.

I smiled at her and couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on her cheek, and I saw a fleeting smile cross her face.

By now Bella and Alec had broken their gaze from each other and Bella had hugged every one of the Cullens, although Alec didn't go from her side again.

 **Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I saw everyone, they all had bright smiles on their faces, but the most striking were their red eyes. It comforted me in a weird sort of way. But when my eyes locked with the brown haired boy that led them into the room, the whole world seemed to stop and only revolve around the two of us. I could see a small smile on his face which only seemed to brighten the longer we stared at each other.

After what seemed like ages we broke our gaze and we slowly walked towards each other. "What's your name beautiful girl?" He asked me softly.

I blushed brightly and could barely form words at this point. "I'm uhh, Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I said softly.

"Mmm, Isabella, what a beautiful name. I'm Alec." He said with a sweet voice.

My blush brightened a little and he led me towards the Cullens, not once leaving my side.

From the corner of my eye I could see Christian talking to a small blonde girl and they seemed to be holding hands. Could that be his mate, she looked so young. But then again, so did Christian himself as well as the boy next to me, and I certainly felt more for him already than I ever did for Edward.

As we reached the Cullens I was pulled into a tight hug by Alice, which I couldn't help return. I had missed her so much.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you so much." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled at her "I missed you too Ali, I missed all of you so much. I didn't care that he left, I could live without Edward, but all of you here are the ones I can't live without, and I guess I can't live without Alec either." I said with a slight blush.

That made Alice and Rose smile even bigger. "That's amazing Bella, not many humans find their mate in a vampire and even fewer can feel the bond before they are turned." Rose said after she hugged me.

"Well Rose, it was to be expected, you guys always said I didn't act like a human, so I guess this is just one more piece of evidence that I was just not born to be human, but to be a vampire." I said softly, knowing how Rose felt about me being turned.

But Rose only smiled at me. "You know why I was against you being turned?" She asked with a smile. I shook my head at that, since she never explained it. "I never liked Edward and from the moment you two started dating I could see he wasn't right for you. I would have been okay with you being turned if had been anyone else but him. You being chained at his side for eternity was something I wouldn't wish upon anyone." She said softly.

I could only smile at her and I hugged her again before Aro drew the attention back to him. "It nice to see you have been reunited with your true family again Isabella, but there is still a choice to be made. Will you join us in eternal life with your newfound mate by your side and with your family?" He asked with a soft smile.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes, but on one condition, I want revenge on Edward and Carlisle for doing this to me. That's all I ask." I said softly.

Aro smiled at that "Of course Isabella, you will have every opportunity to exact your revenge." He said before turning to Alec. "Alec, could you take your young mate to your room and initiate the change. We'll make sure she will have someone to drink for her when she wakes." He said with a smile.

Alec smiled at me and nodded at Aro "Of course master, it would be my pleasure." He said before scooping me up and taking me out of the Throne Room.

We walked for quite a while until we came to a door where he put me down. "This is my room, only my sister and her mate will disturb me here, you'll have all the peace you need to go through your change my love." He said as he led me into the room.

I gasped lightly when I saw it, the room was beautifully decorated with a black carpet, black furniture and dark red walls. On the four poster bed lay a comforter in the same color. Along the walls were several bookcases filled with books of all ages, from modern paperbacks to ancient scrolls. "This is amazing Alec, I can't believe this is your room." I said softly.

He only smiled at me "This is our room now my love. I have waited twelve hundred years to find you and share this with you. I hope everything is to your liking." He said softly.

I could only nod and tried to take everything in. I couldn't believe this was my life now, and that I would be able to share it with Alec. "This is amazing Alec, are you sure you would want to share it with someone so plain as me?" I asked softly.

"I have never been more sure of anything else in my life Isabella, and you are not plain, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He said with a soft smile.

I smiled faintly at him and felt how his arms enveloped me in a hug, and I couldn't help myself wrapping my own arms around him and I could swear I could hear him purr when I did.

He then led me to the bed and gently laid me down as he laid down beside me. "Alec, before you change me I have a request." I said with a slight blush.

"Anything you want my love, you need only ask." He said with a soft smile.

I swallowed once and looked him in his bright red eyes. "Before I become yours forever, I want you to kiss me. I need to feel your lips on mine before I spend the next days in pain." I said as my blush brightened.

Again he smiled at me "My Isabella, that is probably the best gift you can give me before I turn you. Your warm lips against mine is something I have wanted since I first saw you." He said as he inched closer.

Not wanting to be passive ever again, I surged forward and kissed him, licking at his cold bottom lip to grand me entrance, which he granted me immediately. I moaned into the kiss and I could feel him deepen it. Never before I had felt such things from a kiss and I needed more, but I knew I needed to wait until I was turned.

After a few minutes he pulled back with a soft smile on his lips "That was by far the best kiss I ever had my love. but I think it's time to turn you before I can't control myself anymore." He said softly.

I only nodded and placed a last kiss on his cheek before laying down and exposing my neck to him. I heard him swallow and then in a flash he was on top of me, sniffing my neck before he bit down and moaned as my blood entered his mouth.

I could feel the venom entering my system and I had to stifle a scream, which became easier when a few moments later he pulled back and sealed the wound with a bit of his venom. His hand then slid into mine and he made sure I was comfortable.

 **Christian's POV**

As soon as Bella and Alec left the room, we were dismissed by the kings. Aro, Caius and Marcus figured that any further reports could wait until Bella had finished her transformation.

When we were outside again the rest of the Cullens came up to me and Jane. "It's so great that you convinced Bella to come with you Christian, how did you manage that?" Esme asked with a soft smile.

I smiled at that "It didn't take much convincing. Edward left her heartbroken and the mere mention of an opportunity for revenge was enough, as well as the promise she would be turned. And I think the fact that she would see all of you again surely had something to do with it." I said as I wrapped an arm around Jane.

Esme looked a bit surprised at that "I never figured she would be so vindictive against him, he really ruined her." She said a bit sadly.

"Maybe, but it's nothing we can't fix again by showing her we haven't changed. But I think it's best that Alice, Rose and Emmet spend time with her first. She didn't stop talking about how much she missed you three." I said with a soft smile.

They nodded and they noticed that Jane really wanted me to herself. "That's fine Christian, we'll talk some more in a few days, we can see your mate is anxious to be alone with you." Emmet said with a wink.

Jane glared at him, but everyone could tell it was a mock glare. By now Jane had become a lot more friendly with the Cullen's now that Edward and Carlisle were out of the picture, seeing that they weren't so different from us, only that they had been held back by the two controlling vampires. She started to view the Cullen's as friends and they would usually tease each other. Especially when Jane would banter with Rose or Alice was always fun to see.

"And let me assure you that the feeling is mutual Emmet, Jane was the only thing on my mind the entire trip." I said as I pulled her close.

They all nodded and said their goodbyes as we walked away, and as soon as we were in our room, she pushed me towards the bed and kissed me deeply, letting her hands roam across my body as my hands did the same to hers. "How I've missed you my love. Every minute apart has been torturous. The next time you need to go somewhere, I'm coming with you." She said with a soft glare.

I could only smile at her "Of course my dark angel where I go, you will be there at my side. we promised that to each other. We belong together." I said before capturing her lips with mine.

Jane moaned into our kiss and soon we were pulling at each other's clothing, both of us feeling the need to be close to each other. "I need you my love. I need to feel you again." She said huskily against my lips.

"As I need you my love, now and always I will need you." I said as I ripped her robe off of her.

She smiled wickedly and ripped my clothes off as well, peppering kisses all the way down my body.

"Anxious to get naked together my love?" I asked with a soft smile.

Jane flashed me a very rare smile and nodded before capturing my lips with her own again. "I will always be anxious to feel you close my love. especially when we have been apart for a few days." She said huskily.

Immediately I felt regret of leaving my love behind. It was the first time since we became mates we had been separated for more than one day. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind my love. but Aro insisted I go and fetch the human alone. I never wanted to leave you behind." I said before giving her a kiss in which I poured all of my love for her.

Jane moaned and flipped us over, so that she was below me. "It's okay my love, all will be forgiven if you take me now." She said as she pulled me closer.

I only smiled at my love and kissed her a final time before I buried myself inside of her, earning a loud moan from her. This was the first time in our relationship that Jane let me have control voluntarily, usually our lovemaking was more of a fight for dominance, which resulted many times in either of us being tossed through the room by the other.

At some point she flipped me over and kissed me deeply as she rode me. "I've missed this baby, I've missed feeling you inside of me so much that it nearly drove me crazy." She said huskily.

I merely smiled at her "I've missed it too my love, every minute away from you seemed like an eternity, and I promise I will never leave you again."

She smiled brightly at me, something only her brother and myself ever saw from her. "And you will believe I will hold you to that Christian, we made each other a promise all those years ago, and you know I always keep my promises." She said before kissing me.

I smiled back at her and picked her up while I was still inside of her and then pushed her against the wall, pinning her against it as she rocked against my body. "So fierce my love, it's been a while since you did that to me." She said with a coy smile.

"Only for you my love, I figured we both needed it after our forced separation." I said as she quivered against me as she came, which triggered my own orgasm.

We made love all over the room, on the dresser, in the bathroom, against the closet until we finally ended up on the bed in the early hours of the morning

"I can't remember the last time we felt the need to fuck for so many hours at a time. I think we both needed this." She said softly.

I pulled her closer to my body and smiled, feeling truly content with my mate in my arms again. "We did need this love, we've never been apart for more than a day for more than a thousand years. It's only natural we feel this way." I said before placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Jane purred softly and cuddled a bit more into me, tracing soft patterns across my stomach when there was a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, they better have a damn good reason to disturb us." Jane said as we blurred out of the bed and into our robes.

Jane almost pulled the door off its hinges and was about to snarl at the one on the other side when she saw it was Aro. "Master Aro, what can we do for you?" She asked once she was back in my arms.

"Nothing special young ones, I only came to inform you of a very special mission for the two of you. since Alec is a bit indisposed with the care of his changing mate, I want you to fetch a few suitable women for the girl. Feel free to feed yourselves while you do. But the two women you bring back will have no harm done to them. Am I understood?" He asked sternly.

"Of course master. We will make sure to find two suitable women for Isabella." Jane said with a wicked smile.

Aro smiled back at us and then took his leave, leaving us alone once more.

Jane turned back to me and her face looked like thunder "Just great, we get to go and fetch her first meal. Can't she hunt for herself once she awakens." She grumbled softly.

I took my love into my arms and pulled her into a kiss. "Think of it this way love, at least she won't be weak anymore. I have seen her power for myself, and I believe she will be a valuable asset to us, and I can't think of a better mate for Alec. She completes him as much as he will complete her." I said with a smile.

"How can you know that for sure love, who is to tell she won't go back to Dickward once she is turned?" She said softly.

I only smiled at her "Because Alice has seen it, and while usually her visions are not set in stone, I know this one will come true. You see, when Edward left Isabella, she saw her with Alec every single time, and Alice has also seen that Isabella will be the one to bring Edward here and that the three of us get to kill him for what he did."

Jane smiled at that "You know love, knowing that I think I might be okay with the girl, so I suggest we go and hunt and then find the girl some humans to feed once she wakes up."

I was shocked to say the least, since I had never seen Jane care about anyone else then myself or her brother like this. But I suppose knowing that her brother found his mate after twelve hundred years would leave no one untouched, even if your brother's mate was a human girl.

She seemed to notice my look and smiled at me "Love don't look so shocked, your words changed my views on the girl. You know that I have always wanted Alec to find his mate. He deserves it, I was just a bit shocked in the beginning when I learned it was her. But I can see now that they are a perfect match. Together the four of us will be unstoppable." She said before kissing me.

I only nodded and kissed her a last time before we made our way out of the castle to hunt and find the girl some women to drink.

 **Alec's POV**

As I watched my young mate close her eyes I took her hand in mine and smiled at her. In a few hours she would start screaming as the fire consumed her. I only hoped my mate would be soothed by my presence.

Instinctively she sought closer contact with me, her hand gripping mine tighter. She seemed to be calm for now, but I knew it wouldn't last. Soon she wouldn't be able to hold back her screams as the venom changed her.

But as the hours progressed the screams never came and it could see how her skin was already changing, and even her hair got some red tints through the auburn color that I already loved.

This concerned me a little, I remember my own transformation vaguely but I still remember it took at least three days and I couldn't stop screaming.

There was a soft knock on my door and when it opened I saw the oldest member of the Cullens standing there. Although Jane didn't really bond with them, I actually like having them around and there have been a lot of nights I have talked to them.

"How is she doing Alec?" Esme asked softly.

I smiled slightly at her "She's doing good I think. The screaming hasn't started yet, but I don't know how much longer that will last. I also have the feeling she's changing too fast. Her skin has already become more pale and her hair has also started changing." I said as she sat down on the other side of my mate.

"I think I know why that is happening. You are her true mate and that's why the transformation will cause her less pain and be completed quicker. Carlisle always told me it had something to do with us not being able to see our mates in pain. It was one of the first signs to me that he wasn't my true mate." She said with a soft smile.

That shocked me a little, I always figured her and Carlisle had been mates, but now I just felt for her. "You'll find your mate Esme, I'm sure of it. Such a caring and compassionate woman like you deserves someone to call your own." I said softly.

She smiled at me, one of the first genuine smiles I had seen since she had come here. "Thank you Alec, that means a lot to me. The last few days here have been the happiest of my life, and I must say that Carlisle's stories about you and your sister are far from the truth. You are so much more compassionate than he said." She said with a smile.

I only smiled at her "Well, there are times when I have to be that man, but when I'm alone I can let go a little bit. My sister however is another story. She is sadistic by nature, and being mated to Christian only fueled that. But when they are alone, they turn into two of the biggest softies you'll ever see. She actually genuinely smiles when they are together, much to the fear of most of the others." I said as I softly stroked Isabella's hair, smiling as she unconsciously leaned into my hand.

Esme seemed to notice and smiled at her. "She seems so peaceful, I've never seen her like this. With Edward she was always so nervous, so careful not to upset him. I tried to help her as much as I could, but Carlisle and Edward did everything to keep me and the others away from her." She said sadly.

"It's okay Esme, you did everything you could under the circumstances of Edward and Carlisle trying to chain her. I will always be grateful to you and the others for trying to protect her." I said with a soft smile.

That made Esme smile as well "That speaks for itself Alec, I have always seen Bella as my daughter and like any mother I would do anything to protect her." She said as she got up. "I'll leave you with your mate for now. Could you inform us when she wakes up?" She asked hopefully.

I merely nodded and smiled as Esme left the room, turning my attention to my mate again. She really seemed at peace and I only hoped Esme was right.


	3. Awakening

**New Beginnings**

 **C3: Awakening**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Christians POV**

As Jane and I ran through the night to the next town, I couldn't hold back the smile that graced my lips. Everyone knew how close the Witch Twins were, and now that Alec finally found his mate, I could see a huge burden had been lifted from my mate's tiny shoulders. She seemed happy once more and I was certain that she would she drag me to see Bella once she had woken up.

She noticed me looking at her and she came running next to me. "See something you like my love?" She asked seductively.

I merely smiled at her "With you my love I will always see something I like. But what I love more is how much happier you seem to be." I said softly.

"How couldn't I be love. My brother has found his mate, and my own mate is back at my side where he belongs, and on top of that I am finally starting to make some friends who are not completely afraid of me. And you know what the best part is, all of it can be laid at your feet." She said before pushing me against a tree and kissing me deeply.

I smiled and pulled her close. "Love we're supposed to be working right now, you'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want to me later."

She pouted and gave me a last kiss before we continued, the town quickly coming into view. It was late at night and we could hear that there were still some people out and about.

We slowed to a more human pace and kept to the shadows, letting our instincts guide us to our food.

Quickly enough we found someone that appealed to both of us. I gave her a quick kiss and hid in the shadows while my love put on her usual act of the young girl on the run.

From my hiding spot I saw how she led the man to an alley and slowly began to talk to her, the man hanging on every word she said.

Without making a sound I came from my hiding place and I released my gift on him, the man falling to the ground in panic as he lived his own worst nightmare. He opened his mouth to scream but Jane had a hand to his mouth and smiled evilly at him. "He smells delicious love, care to join me?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

I merely smiled and nodded before slowly walking over to him. I inhaled the man's scent deeply and kissed my love before we both bit into a side of his neck, both of us moaning as his blood entered our mouths.

The man was drained in only a few minutes and after depositing his body into a nearby dumpster and let our senses guide us to the next victim.

Our next target was a young woman in her mid-twenties and Jane nodded at me to go to have a bit of fun while she hid in the shadows. I smiled at her and stalked closer to the young woman. "Excuse me miss, could you help me?" I asked sweetly.

The young woman startled a bit but smiled at me. "Of course young man, what can I do for you?" She asked softly.

"I am lost, I can't find my parents anywhere and I don't know anyone here." I said as I looked down in sadness.

The woman put an arm around my shoulder and smiled kindly at me, it almost made me sorry that we would have to kill her. "Where did you see your parents last, we'll start from there." She said softly.

I nodded and led her into the same alley we had killed the man in. "This is why I saw them last, I can't remember anything else." I said softly.

I saw from behind the woman that Jane was behind her. "Do you remember when you saw them last?" She asked with a smile.

"About twelve hundred years ago." I said unblinkingly before she fell to the floor in pain.

Jane smiled at me "Wonderful performance as ever my love, I almost believed you there." She said as she licked the woman's neck.

I smiled and kissed her "Thank you love, I always try to do my best for you."

She smiled and together we bit into her neck, linking our fingers as we drained her dry.

Soon she was drained as well and now that our thirst had been quenched we could think a bit more clearly.

Once the woman was deposited into the same dumpster we had put the man in, Jane walked up to me and pushed me against the wall, kissing me deeply as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her back without even so much as a second thought and I pulled her closer to my body.

She licked my bottom lip and I granted her tongue entrance immediately, loving how it warred with my own for dominance of the kiss.

"Love, we should really go and get two girls for Bella, she's bound to be hungry when she wakes up." I said huskily.

Jane smiled and pulled back a bit "I know, but I need to feel close to you, I can't keep my hands off of you." She said with that small pout she I knew I loved.

I felt my resolve almost faltering but managed to keep a straight face. "And I know you can't love, it's the same for me, and when we're back home I'll do anything you want." I said as she pulled back a bit.

That brought a big smile to my mate's face, and after taking my hand in her own we made our way to the nearest parking lot to steal ourselves a car, Jane walking almost with a skip in her step.

I only smiled at her and soon we found an SUV with tinted windows, perfect for bringing two victims in.

 **Bella's POV**

As my heart gave its final sickening thump and I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was how clearly everything around me was. I could see every speck of dust in the air, every grain and notch in the wood. In the distance I could hear water running and I was certain it wasn't near here.

The second thing I noticed was the scent that filled my nostrils. A sweet honey scent combined with the earthy scent of several herbs.

I turned towards the direction I smelled it and looked straight into the blood red eyes of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. My mate, my world, my Alec.

"Alec." I said almost in a whisper, surprised by the tone of my voice.

He smiled sweetly at me "welcome back my love. You look absolutely divine. It's almost as if you were meant for this life all along." He said softly.

I could only smile at him and without conscious thought I flung myself at him, locking my lips on his, only pulling back when I heard him groan.

"Everything okay love? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked worriedly.

He smiled at me and kissed me softly. "I'm perfectly fine love, you're just a little bit stronger than me right now." He said with a soft smile.

I looked sadly at him "I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to hurt you." I sad softly.

He pulled me into his arms immediately, kissing me on the top of my head to show he wasn't upset with me. "You didn't hurt me my love, I was only a little surprised by your strength. The last time I got a hug from a newborn is when Jane and myself were changed." He said as he rubbed my back softly.

I had to smile at that, and I kissed him softly. "Love, I have a question. I always thought newborns were out of control, why haven't I gone look for blood yet?"

"To be honest Isabella, I'm kind of surprised myself, I have never in my twelve hundred years seen a newborn with so much control. But Jane and Christian are getting some girls for you to drink. Is there something you would want to do before they come back?" He asked softly.

I thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I would like a shower, I don't know how long I have been out, but I feel a bit dirty."

Without saying anything he led me to an adjoining bathroom, which was at least twice as big as my room in Forks.

Before he could leave me, I took his sleeve. "I was hoping you would join me love, I think it would be good to get to know each other a bit." I said with a smile.

If Alec could blush he would and he actually looked a bit unsure. "As much as I would like to baby, I don't think I could restrain myself, and you deserve only the best." He said as he kissed me softly.

I pouted a little but I found it sweet he cared so much about that. "Then I'll see you soon my love." I said before stripping my clothes off and walking into the bathroom, smiling when I heard my mate groan.

As I stepped into the shower I could feel how he left the room, probably informing Aro that I had finished my transformation.

I sighed contently as the water hit my body, I didn't know how long I had been out but it felt good to have this shower. Although I wanted to stay with Alec for a bit longer, I knew I needed to think on what I wanted out of my new life.

A little while later I stepped out of the shower, and after drying myself off I stepped into the room again, only wearing a towel.

On the bed were fresh clothes waiting for me, no doubt courtesy of my pixie sister who I still had to ask about her vision.

As I was getting dressed I heard the door open and immediately I heard a soft purr coming from the door opening. "Hey baby, did you have a nice shower?" Alec asked softly.

I smiled at him "I did, thank you for asking love. it was a shame you didn't join me though, that would have made it perfect." I said as I pulled on my top.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, completely ignoring the fact that I didn't have my pants on yet. "Soon I will join you my love, I promise. But Christian and Jane have returned, so you can feed." He said before kissing me softly.

"Then I'll finish up getting dressed and then we can go." I said with a smile.

He nodded and sat himself in one of the chairs so I could get dressed.

 **Alec's POV**

When I reentered the room, I had to contain my lust for my beautiful mate, she had clearly just stepped out of the shower, and she only had on her underwear. She looked absolutely stunning, but I knew there were a lot of things that had to be done before we could be alone.

Once she was dressed I offered her my arm and she took it with a smile. I kissed her cheek and together we walked towards one of the Training Rooms, where Jane and Christian were waiting with the two humans they had found for my love.

Unbeknownst to my mate, all of the Cullens would also be there to watch her feed for the first time.

As we entered the training room, Isabella's eyes widened as she saw her family standing there, all of them smiles on their faces. When her eyes fell on Christian and Jane she gasped softly. Both of them had a woman at their feet and the two women were clearly in pain, since both of them had either Christian's or Jane's hand wrenched in their hair.

"Ah sister, what fine specimens, they will be perfect as a first meal." I said with a smile.

"Why thank you brother, only the best is good enough for your mate." Jane said in her usual bored voice, but I heard that underneath that tone she was happy for me.

By now Isabella had snapped out of her stupor and was by my side once again. "Come my love, let's get some blood into you." I said softly.

She nodded and allowed herself to be led towards Christian and Jane. "You don't have to be nervous Bella, you'll see you'll like it." Christian said with a smile that he normally only used towards my sister. I couldn't help it but I growled at him, letting him know she was mine.

Christian quirked an eyebrow at me "Relax Alec, I have no intention of stealing your mate. I am not Dickward. Besides, your sister would flay me if she caught me looking at another woman, and I'm honestly more scared of her then I am of you." He said softly.

"Don't start that again Christian, we all know you above all people know the meaning of instilling fear in others." I said with a smirk before I looked towards my Isabella, who had her eyes locked on the two humans. "You really are amazing my love, never before have I seen a newborn with so much control." I said with the awe clear in my voice.

She smiled at me and looked to both me and Jane and Christian for permission to feed. "You can start whenever you are ready my love. There is no need to ask permission." I said before giving her a soft kiss.

Christian pushed the girl he was holding forward and before she could scream Isabella had bitten into her throat, moaning as the blood flowed into her mouth.

It took her less than a minute to drain the human and as Jane pushed the second one forward, she wasted no time on draining her as well.

Once both humans were drained she stood back up and took her place beside me once again. "You know, I never thought I would say this but I could get used to this. I don't understand why Carlisle made such a big deal out of it." She said with a smile.

"That's because he believes we are monsters, cursed with this life and for the longest time I believed him, but now I know we don't have to hide what we are and that one can still be still be compassionate when feeding from humans." Esme said softly.

That brought a smile to Isabella's face and she ran over to them to hug them, and I couldn't help but smile at my mate, I was glad she had her best friends and family back.

I'll be the first to admit that I was suspicious when Christian showed up with the Cullen's a few weeks ago, but after the seer told her story and it was confirmed by the others, I almost went and got the girl myself, and in hindsight it might have been better. But it made sense that Christian was the one to get her, since he already knew her from his time with the Cullens.

After she hugged all of them she came up to me. "Love, could I have a few minutes alone with Alice? I still have some questions for her." She asked with a soft smile.

I was a bit surprised at this, but I understood her reasoning. "Of course my love, but I'm afraid the kings have insisted on seeing you first, but I'm sure it won't take long, after that you're free to do whatever you want." I said softly.

Again she smiled at me, and I'm sure if she could still blush she would be right now. The Cullens also seemed to notice and smiled at her. "It's okay Bella, Aro just wants to see if you transitioned alright." Rosalie said with a smile.

Isabella only nodded and took my hand in hers, which I couldn't help but smile about. "Let's go my love, I promise it won't take long." I said softly.

She nodded again and followed me towards the Throne Room with the Cullens, Jane and Christian right behind us.

As we entered the Throne Room Aro smiled at us. "Ah Isabella, immortality suits you, how are you feeling?" He asked with a smile.

"To be honest, I feel great, even more so now that I have fed." She said with a bright smile.

"Ah to be young and have your first victim, I wish I would've been there to see it." He said with almost a dreamy voice.

He then walked to me and took my hand in his own, seeing my memories when Isabella woke up and when she fed in my mind

After a while he stepped back and giggled. "Astounding, your young mate has exceptional control dear Alec, you must be very proud of her." Aro said with a bright smile.

"I am my king, she is truly full of surprises, and I couldn't be happier that she is my mate." I said with a genuine smile.

He gave a smile and then turned his attention to my Isabella. "My dear Isabella, would you mind terribly if I tried my gift again? I wonder if it will work now." He asked with a smile.

Isabella merely smiled and held out her hand for Aro to take, which he did without hesitation.

"Still nothing, you my dear are truly remarkable, a true asset to our Elite Guard, if you wish to join us that is." He said with a giddy tone in his voice.

"I would like nothing more master, but I would like some time to think about what I want out of my new life, if that is not a problem." She said with a soft smile.

Aro smiled at her "That won't be a problem my dear, take all the time you need." He said with and understanding smile. He then turned to the others. "That will be all for now, for now you are free to do as you please. Oh and Jane, please send Felix and Demetri if you see them." He finished with a smile.

"Of course my master, I will tell them you have need for them." Jane said with a graceful bow.

After our dismissal, Isabella walked straight to Alice, which was something I thought would happen, while I was being dragged away by my sister and her mate.

"We're going for a walk dear brother, and then you're going to tell me everything about your newfound mate." She said softly.

I merely nodded at her since I knew her underlying reasons, and with her own mate being present there would be less chance of her trying to woo me to get her way.

 **Bella's POV**

As Alec walked away with his sister and Christian, I made my way over to Alice and Rose. I desperately wanted to talk to them both, Alice because of her vision and Rose because I needed some advice.

"I understand you have some questions Bella, and you know I will be happy to answer them" Alice said with her usual bright smile.

I smiled back at her, it was impossible not to after everything we had been through. "I do Alice, Christian told me you had a vision about me, several in fact, and I was wondering if you would enlighten me with that knowledge?" I asked her with a soft smile.

Alice smiled at me "Let's go find a room where we can talk." She said to both me and Rose.

We both nodded and followed them to one of the many studies the Castle apparently had.

As we entered the study Alice and Rose took a seat on the couch while I sat across from them in a comfortable armchair.

"Well Bella, now that we're alone, I can tell you everything you want to know. But first I wanted to apologize for everything. I knew what Edward was planning, but he threatened to kill me if I told you. I never wanted to leave you, and neither did anyone else. Once he left you I began seeing visions of you as a vampire next to Alec. I also saw us all living together as a family, and I really hope that will become a reality." She said with a soft smile.

I thought about that for a minute. Living with the Cullen's had always been my dream when I was with Edward, but now that the family was fractured I needed some more time to think about it. "That will be one of the things I will have to think about, a lot has changed since the last time we saw each other. But I promise to get back to you on that once I had some time to think. So much is still running through my mind that I need some time to slow it down." I said softly.

"I understand that Bella, and we'll be waiting for your answer." Alice said as she patted my knee lightly.

I smiled and hugged her before turning to Rose. "There was something I wanted to ask you too Rose. I know we have never been the closest of friends, but I was hoping we could start anew and build a friendship." I said softly

She smiled and nodded at that "Of course Bella, you know I said I never hated you and even before everything happened I wanted us to be friends, but as you by now know, Edward never trusted me so he told me to keep my distance from you. I wanted to be close to you, but I couldn't be the sister to you that Alice was, I wanted to be the best friend you could talk to whenever you wanted, but due to Dickward I kept my distance and I will always regret that decision." She said sadly.

"It's okay Rose, Christian has told me a lot, but it says a lot about your character that you apologized none the less. I never held any ill will towards you, I just wanted to be your friend, but I guess Edward kept me as much away from you as he did keeping you away from me. And I would love for us to be friends now that Dickward is out of the picture." I finished softly.

Rose smiled at me "I would love that Bella, and I promise to try and be a good friend for you." She said with a soft smile.

I got up and hugged her tightly, motioning for Alice to join us. Soon we were all hugging each other like we had always been the best of friends.

A little while later we walked back through the Castle, all three of us talking amicably and sharing stories amongst each other. "If you don't mind girls, I need some time to think, mostly about what I want out of my new life." I said once we were again in the Entrance Hall of the Castle.

"Of course we don't mind Bella, we've all been through the newborn phase, we know what it's like. We'll see you later." Rose said as she gave me a hug.

I smiled and hugged them both before I made my way to the room I shared with Alec, knowing that was the one place I could think uninterrupted.

When I entered the room I was glad Alec was still taking a walk with his sister and Christian. As much as I loved him, I needed the time to think by myself. I kind of knew what I wanted out of my life, before I met Alec I wanted to be back with the Cullens and live with them as a family. And truth be told, I still wanted that, but now together with Alec and hopefully Jane and Christian as well, because I knew how much he adored his sister. I would have to talk to Aro about what he was expecting of me. I also had to talk to Alec, I didn't even know if he would want to live like a family.

As I got lost in my thoughts I heard the door opening, knowing by instinct it was my mate. "Hello love, did you have a good time with your sister?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled at me and joined me on the couch. "I did my love, and she wants to talk to you when you have some time. We also have to get you to the Training Room at midnight. Jasper and Christian are going to train you in combat." He said before kissing me softly.

I smiled at him and kissed him properly. "You know my love, we have a couple of hours, and we could use that time to 'get to know each other a bit better', if you get what I mean." I said using air quotes for the last part.

He groaned softly at that but smiled none the less. "You sure know how to drive me wild with desire my love, but I think we should talk first." He said softly.

I pouted slightly at that, but I understood his reasoning. "I suppose we do, I actually wanted to ask you some questions. I had some time to think about what I want from my new life and I came to the conclusion that it's not that different from when I was human. I still want to be a part of the Cullens as a member of their family, but I want you to be there at my side." I said softly.

He smiled at me "If that is what you truly want I will be right there at your side, but you will have to discuss it with Aro. No member leaves the Guard without a good reason, but I am sure you'll manage to convince him. But I want to know one thing, did your plans include my sister?" He asked with a soft smile.

I nodded at that "Of course my love, I know how close you are to your sister, I wouldn't dream of separating you two." I said before kissing him softly.

"I might have an idea that could work for all of us love. Aro has told the Elites about a plan that he has had for a long time. He wants to have an enormous Coven outside the Volturi to keep an eye out for armies and that kind of thing. There is just too much information for one Coven to keep track off. It's an experiment he has wanted to try for years, it's just been difficult finding volunteers, since we haven't got enough members to be absent for a long time." He finished as he pulled me closer to his body.

I had to smile at that "Do you think the kings will want to talk to me? Because I really want to go and ask them if it's okay." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I think they will welcome the talk with you. Aro especially, you're an enigma he's dying to solve. So here's what we'll do. We'll go and talk to the kings and afterward we'll take you straight to training." He said softly.

That made me smile even brighter and without thinking I took his hand and dragged him towards the Throne Room.


	4. Talk And Training

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C4: Talk and Training**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, a little explanation is required why this chapter has taken so long. At this point I'm working on two stories at once and I can only keep my focus on one at a time. So this one will receive new chapters when I have finished them, but for now my focus lies with Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad. I hope you can understand this, and I have every intention of finishing this when I get to it. Again I'm sorry it has taken so long, but I can't promise frequent updates for this story at this moment in time**

 **Alec's POV**

As I was drug through the halls by my over eager mate, I had to smile at her and myself. Never before had I felt so much love for someone as I felt for my Isabella. I was glad she was happy once again and that my words had helped her a bit. I had to admit I was a bit afraid of what would happen tonight. Christian was known to be ruthless when training new recruits, and I knew of Jasper's reputation in the Southern Wars. But I knew they both saw my dear mate as a sister and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Soon enough we stood in front of the door to the Throne Room. We could hear the three kings talking softly to each other but other than them and the guards there was no one in the room.

Together we pushed open the door and kneeled before our kings. "Please rise young ones, what can we do for you?" Aro asked with a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"My dear mate had a request master, and we were hoping you were free to hear her request." I said with a loving gaze to my Isabella.

Aro smiled and nodded at us. "Please speak freely young Isabella. There is no reason to be nervous." He said with a kind smile.

"Well, I told you I wanted some time to think and now that I have, I have a request to make. Alec told me of your idea of a Coven outside of Volterra, to keep an eye out for potential armies or rogue vampires. What I am getting at is, I still want nothing more than to live with the Cullens, so I was wondering if I could have your permission to leave Volterra with Alec, Jane, Christian and the rest of the Cullens and act as your eyes and ears in the world?" She asked softly.

Aro shared a look with Caius and Marcus and after some quiet deliberation he smiled at her "Of course you can Isabella, but not before you have been trained, and of course we have spoken to everyone involved. There is as you may know another Coven in Denali with a member of the Volturi, and he has let us know that their Coven supports this idea we've had. So what I propose is that we get started on your training as quickly as possible while we talk with the Cullens to see what they think of this. Once everyone has agreed to the idea, we can send you all to Denali, where you can form a new Coven. Although I believe the Cullens know the members of the Denali Coven well." He finished with a smile.

"That is only fair my king, thank you for considering this." She said with a soft smile.

Aro merely smiled at her "We'll talk more at a later time Isabella, for now I think you are being expected in the training room." He said as he retook his seat.

We both nodded and bowed before making our way towards the Training Room where Christian and Jasper were waiting for us. "That wasn't so bad, now was it love?" I asked her with a soft smile.

She shook her head and smiled at me "I think there is still a part of my human life that I haven't shook. I used to be nervous in front of important people, and I guess it will take me a while to get used to my newfound confidence." She said softly.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek "We have nothing but time my love, we'll teach you everything your new life has to offer."

That made her smile and she gave me a kiss on the cheek "Thank you love. Will you stay with me when Jasper and Christian train me?"

I nodded at that "Of course I will baby. I can't stand to be away from you for long periods of time. I saw what it did to Jane when Christian went to get you and I promise never to let that happen to us."

She smiled and gave me a kiss "I'm glad, because I have seen them spar against each other, and I wouldn't want to come between those two when they do." She said as she relaxed against my side.

"Well, I can explain that love, Christian is over twelve hundred years old and very competitive with anyone. And Jasper was known as the God of War during the American Revolution. So those two combined will make for an intense sparring session." I said before I kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss and sought to deepen it, licking at my bottom lip to demand access to my mouth, which I granted her without any resistance. "I love you Alec, thank you for being there for me when I needed it the most." She said softly.

I smiled at her as I pulled back "I love you too Isabella, more than words could ever describe." I said as I linked my arms with hers again.

She relaxed against me once again as we walked into the Training Room, Isabella smiling as the Cullens were all there, along with my sister and her mate.

"Ah Alec, bringing your mate to us already?" Christian asked with an almost eager smile, a look I knew very well.

I growled softly at him, knowing he tended to go overboard when training newborns. "Yes Chris, it is time for her training, but I must advice you not to go overboard with her, or you will answer to me." I said with a growl.

"Please Alec, Bella is like a sister to me, I would never do anything to hurt her." He said honestly.

I had to smile at that "I'm sorry Chris, but I know how you are with newborns, I am just a bit cautious when it comes to my mate." I said with a soft smile.

"I understand that Alec, I really do and we will do anything to harm her as little as possible, but I hope you'll understand when it does happen, since you know it is unavoidable in a first training." He said with a similar smile.

I nodded and gave my mate a final kiss before she stepped forward and I walked over to my sister.

She hugged me tightly as I took my place next to her "So brother, how has she done so far?" She asked with a smile I really wasn't used seeing on her face.

I smiled at her "Well, you know that plan Aro has been talking about, the plan of creating a big Coven outside of Volterra?" She nodded at that "Isabella wants something similar to that and if you and Christian are okay with it, once her training is complete we seek out the Denali Coven and Eleazar to create that coven." I said softly.

She smiled at that "You know how we feel about it brother, we're okay with any plan Aro has, and since the Denali's have finally embraced their true nature, I know for a fact we'll get along with them." She said in a similar tone.

I merely nodded and we then turned our attention back to my mate, who was listening intently to what Jasper and Christian were telling her.

 **Christian's POV**

"Alright Bella, we want you to pay close attention to what Jasper and I will demonstrate to you. We're going to show you the basics of fighting as a vampire, and I am sure you'll master that as quickly as you have adjusted to your new life. Once we have shown you the basics we'll work on putting them to use. Fortunately we have at least a full day before you need to feed again, so we've got plenty of time to train you today." I said with a soft smile.

"You mean you two are going to fight each other to teach me? Please be careful, I don't want you two hurting each other because of me, even if it's just for training." She said softly.

Jasper smiled at that "Don't worry Bella, Christian and I have sparred a lot in the past, and we promise this will be as even as it can be, since we both won't be using our gifts. Just watch us fight and try to learn as much as possible from it. And Alice darlin' would you please join Jane and Alec, I have a feeling you three might need each other's support." He said with a smile.

Alice nodded and made her way over to Jane and Alec, the two girl smiling at each other as they took each other's hands in comfort.

Jasper and I smiled at each other before we charged each other, starting things off. We collided with a crash that sounded more like thunder, and for once we had to remind ourselves to slow it down a bit so Bella could see what we were doing. We were also trying not to hurt each other too much, even though we were equals when it came to fighting without our gifts.

As we were landing more hits on each other, we both noticed how Bella was watching our every move, albeit with a bit of concern for us both.

Unfortunately I looked at her just a second too long and before I knew it I was on my stomach with Jasper's hands around my neck. Although he didn't put any pressure on it. "And this is probably the most important part of your training Bella. Never let your guard down, because you might lose your head, and then it is all over." He said before getting off me and helping me back to my feet.

Bella nodded at that "Now I think it's time you show us what you can do, do you have a preference on who to face first?" Jasper asked with a smile.

She looked thoughtful at that "I think I would want to start with Chris, no offence Jasper." She said softly.

"None taken Bella, your objective is to try and hit him and avoid getting hit, using the things we have just showed you." He said before walking to Alice.

She nodded and we started circling each other. Bella charging me just as Jasper had done, which surprised me a little.

She was surprisingly good and I actually had trouble dodging her blows. With a little bit of extra training she would be unbeatable. I think even Jasper would have trouble beating her now.

At a certain point I saw an opening, and I hit her square in the chest. Not hard enough to actually hurt, but still it knocked her back a few feet.

Just before she could charge again I held my hand up. "Okay that's enough, that was very impressive for a first time Bella, I have never seen such control in a newborn before." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled and hugged me "That was fun, can we do that again?" She asked excitedly.

I smiled at her "Sure you can, but how about we give Jasper a chance to teach you a few more things, although I think you hardly need it." I said softly.

She nodded at that and smiled as Jasper tagged in as I took my spot next to Jane and Alice.

"You were wonderful love." Jane said before kissing me.

I smiled and pulled her close "Thank you baby, I don't know if you saw, but I actually had some trouble dodging some of those blows, she's a natural, the likes of which I haven't seen for a very long time." I said softly.

"I noticed that baby, she'll be a great addition to the team." She said with an almost sadistic smile, which was normal for my love.

I only nodded as we watched Bella and Jasper charge each other, Bella again surprising both of us as she blocked Jasper's every punch. "I never knew Bella had it in her. She's fighting like a vampire with years of experience." Alice said softly.

"I know, just imagine what she will do to Edward when she sees him again." I said with an evil smile.

Alice smiled at that "I feel a bit for him, she'll rip him apart without thinking twice about it." She said softly.

"He deserves it for what he put her through, and all of us for that matter. And so does Carlisle, he convinced us all that it was the best for Bella if we left. Even though we all fought him on the decision." I said softly.

She only nodded at that, knowing that Bella had no love left for Edward and Carlisle.

Just then we heard a clap of thunder and saw how Jasper was knocked a few feet back and Bella was standing triumphantly with her outstretched fist, wasting no time in charging towards Jasper and pinning him down. "That's enough Bella, congratulations, you have done what only a handful of people have ever done." Jasper said as he stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks Jazz, this was really fun, I can't wait to put my training to use. You two really are great teachers." She said excitedly.

Jasper smiled at that "Well I must say Bella, I have never seen a newborn who is such a natural fighter like you are." He said softly.

Bella smiled at that and then they both made their way back to us, Bella immediately kissing her mate deeply.

Alec smiled at her and pulled her close to his body. "You were amazing my love." He said with a soft smile.

"Thank you baby, that means a lot to me." She said softly.

By now the rest of the Cullens had joined us and they all hugged Bella as she was released by Alec. "That was nothing short of amazing Bella Bear, I'm so proud of you." Emmett said with a big grin.

Bella smiled at that "Well thank you Emmett, I might even kick your butt now." She said with a bright smile.

Emmett smiled at that. "I'm sure you could Bella, but I don't want to upset your mate if I accidentally hit you too hard." He said with a grin.

"Sorry Emmett, but I think that fight would be over before you got a hit in." Jasper said with a smile to Bella.

Emmett gaped at that, but refrained from comment for now, which got him a smile from Rose, Alice and Jane.

"What's the matter baby, cat got your tongue?" Rosalie said with a teasing tone.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her and pulled her close. "Now that we got training out of the way, I suggest you take your mate hunting Alec, meanwhile we'll talk to Aro and see if we can arrange a trip to Denali." I said with a smile.

Alec and Bella smiled at that and nodded before he hugged his sister and Bella hugged the Cullen's and then me, the two of them walking out of the room afterwards.

When they were out of sight Jane, Alice, Jasper and myself made their way to the Throne Room. "I wonder if Aro will let us go already, with Bella still being a newborn and all." Alice said softly.

"I think he will, Bella shows a control I have never seen before in any newborn, and you saw how well she did in training, no newborn I have ever met in my long afterlife had so much potential as Bella has." I said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled at that, before her eyes glazed over and she let out a slight gasp, Jasper immediately standing protectively in front of her.

I saw that Jane was about to say something, but I gave her hand a squeeze that I made sure she felt. She shot me a devastating look, but I only smiled at her "Don't love, not now. Jasper is fiercely protective of Alice when she gets a vision. She'll tell us when she comes back again." I said softly.

Jane gave me a smirk. "I was only going to ask if she was okay Chris. I have never seen her having a vision. So I was a bit worried." She said softly.

That shocked me a little, in all the years we have been together I have never seen her care about anyone else than her brother or myself.

"Don't look so shocked love, I already told you I see the pixie as a friend, so of course I am worried about her." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her "We'll have a lot to talk about love, but that will have to wait until we're done talking to Aro." I said before kissing her softly.

She smiled softly at me and grasped my hand a little tighter. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

By now Alice had come back to reality and smiled at us "What did you see Alice?" Esme asked with a kind smile.

Alice smiled at her "I'll tell you all later when we are complete and underway to Denali. All I can say is that there will be a pleasant surprise for Bella." She said with a wink.

Knowing that the pixie vampire wouldn't say anything else at this point, we continued our walk towards the Throne Room, the doors already open when we arrived.

 **Alice's POV**

When we walked into the Throne Room Aro was already waiting for us, a twinkle in his eye and an almost childlike smile on his face.

"Good evening young ones, how fares Isabella's training?" He asked with a smile.

We all kneeled and I smiled at him "We are well ahead of schedule master. Young Isabella is a prodigy in more ways than one, your plan for a Coven outside of Volterra could be a reality in a few days. She is already a gifted fighter and I am sure that we can teach her no more. The rest she will have to learn through experience." I said with a smile.

"Wonderful news indeed, but I'm afraid we will have to wait at least a few days, until we are certain she has the control she needs." He said with a soft smile.

I had to smile at that "I am certain that will not be a problem master, I have seen it." I say softly.

That makes Aro smile "Please young Alice, share with us what you have seen." He said as he walks up to me.

I offer him my hand without hesitation and smile as he grasps it. He closes his eyes and I can see the smile on his face forming.

"Ah, to see what happens, before it will happen. I am glad you are on our side young Alice. After seeing what you have seen I am convinced, you have my blessing to go to Denali and start preparations. I will expect a call when you arrive so we can settle the last bits. Now tell me, how did the training go?" He asked as he turned to Christian and Jasper.

The two smiled and offered their hands to Aro, who took them with glee. His eyes fluttered closed with both of them and a smile again appeared on his face.

"Your mate was not lying when she said Isabella was a natural, she actually managed to hit you, something the entire guard have not been able to do. She is a valuable asset indeed." He said as he released Jasper's hand.

Jasper smiled at that "Indeed she is master, with a little bit more experience she will be unstoppable." He said respectfully in his southern drawl.

Aro smiled at him and then grasped Christian's hand. His eyes fluttering closed yet again.

"I'm proud of you Christian, you kept yourself back a lot during practice." Aro said with a smile.

Christian smiled at that "Thank you master, I didn't want to risk hurting Alec's newfound mate, so I held back without making too easy for her." He said with a soft smile.

Aro had to smile at that "I understand that Christian, I know how much Isabella means to you as family, as she does to all of you." He said as he looked to all of us. "Now, I suggest you go and pack your things, because when Alec returns from his hunt with his mate, you will be leaving immediately for Alaska. I'll make sure the Denali's will be ready for you when you arrive." He said in dismissal.

We nodded and bowed before we left the room to go pack our bags, all of us smiling at what just happened, even Jane was smiling and that was something I still had to get used to.

I followed Jasper to our room and hugged him tightly "You were amazing today Jazz. But I'm curious, is Bella that good or did you let her hit you?" I asked softly.

He smiled at that "Darlin' I would never throw a fight, even if it was with Bella. She really is that good. I almost feel sorry for Edward when they meet again, because I'm sure she'll show no mercy to him." He said as he touched his forehead with mine.

I had to smile at him "Well darling, I for one am glad we have our sister back again, and even more happy that she doesn't hate us." I said as I nuzzled his chest with a soft smile.

Jasper purred softly and pulled me close. "I'm glad for that too my love. I was actually a bit worried she would hate me for what happened at her birthday party." He said softly.

"What happened wasn't your fault Jazz, we talked about this. it was Edward who threw her through the table, which sent her scent even more through the air. We all had problems controlling ourselves. Maybe it was Edwards plan all along and he wanted to get her killed so he would be rid of her." I said softly.

Jasper looked thoughtful at that "Maybe you're right love, we'll ask Bella hat she remembers of her party once we're in Denali." He said before kissing me softly.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer, staring into his red eyes when we broke it "I think we should get packing darling, otherwise we won't be on time for when Bella gets back from her hunt." I said with a smile.

He nodded and gave me a last kiss before he walked towards our shared walk-in closet, that had almost made me faint when I first saw it, if it was even possible for vampires to faint, that is.

 **Bella's POV**

As Alec and I ran through the night I had to smile at my mate, in awe how graceful he was.

He noticed how I was staring at him and smiled at me "Something on your mind my love?" He asked with a smile.

I only shook my head at that "No love, just admiring your grace when you run. You're almost like a cat, in a world that mere mortals can't begin to comprehend the secrets of." I said softly.

He smiled at that "Why thank you my love, but you look exactly the same while you run, only you look more beautiful with your hair whipping in the wind." He said almost seductively.

We both stopped and I immediately we were in each other's arms, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Alec, I love you so much." I said in between kisses.

"I love you too my Isabella, you complete me in so many ways. I have waited a thousand years to find you, but I would have waited a thousand more if we would be together in the end." He said with a smile.

I smiled brightly at that "That's so sweet baby, but we won't have to live without each other anymore. We found each other and we'll be together forever." I said before pulling him into another kiss.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled me close. "Isabella my love, as much as I would love to take this further, I really think we should go and feed ourselves, when we're back I promise you to do anything you want." He said softly.

I pouted slightly but smiled at him "You're right love, I just can't help myself, must be the newborn instincts." I said a bit unsure about everything.

He smiled at that "That's part of it my love, another part is because we are newly mated. That always causes some heavy emotions. I can still remember when Jane and Christian found each other, I have never seen my sister smile as bright as she had that day." He said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed him again "You know, I can hardly imagine that. She always looks so stern, I remember how murderous she looked at me when Chris brought me in." I said softly.

"That's only because Jane and Christian haven't spent a day apart for over a thousand years, add to that the fact that your delicious scent was all over him and Jane is a bit jealous by nature, it was little wonder she gave you the death stare, she's quite good at that. But by now she understands what happened, Christian is quite adept at calming my sister down." He said as he hugged me to him.

That made me smile. "Remind me to apologize to Jane when we get back, I don't want to cause a rift between them." I said softly.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head "She's not mad at you love. she actually wanted a chance to talk to you when we get back." He said with a soft smile.

I only nodded and kissed him once more before we resumed our run towards town hand in hand.

It didn't take us long to reach town, and for the first time since I was turned, I could smell all different kind of scents and I stiffened next to my mate.

"It's okay my love, let your senses guide you to find your meal." He purred in my ear.

I tried to relax and soon my nostrils filled with a delicious scent which had me running towards the towns center, and I didn't even have to look back to know my mate was following me.

Soon we came across a young woman. She was all alone sitting in the back of a dark alley, and she smelled delicious. "Care to join me for dinner love?" I asked softly.

He only nodded and I had to smile when I saw the transparent mist coming from his hands, robbing the girl of all senses. We both smirked and within seconds we were both on the side of the girl's neck, biting down with a soft moan, linking our fingers across the girl's stomach.

She was drained in a matter of seconds and when we pulled back he smiled at me. "You are a truly remarkable vampire my love. not many vampires can share a kill." He said softly.

I smiled at that "Christian told me that vampires are highly territorial and that it was impossible to come close to a feeding vampire. But before I could ask why Dickward intervened, as he always did." I said with a soft smile.

"He was partly right, and I'm sure he would have explained it all had Dickward not intervened. It is true that vampires are highly territorial, but true mates can share a kill without any problems. They actually prefer it." He said softly.

"Does that mean there is a difference between mates, I didn't know that, could you tell me more about this?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded "Of course love, we have all the time in the world. Because vampires live forever, we usually don't bother with the human terminology of relationships. We prefer to use the term mates. But a vampire can only have one true mate, and it might not seem it, but the odds of a vampire finding his or her true mate are small. You and I were very lucky to find each other, although Alice had some hand in that."

"I figured that much, Alice and Chris have always looked out for me, and in some ways they still do." I said with a smile.

Alec nodded and then stood "We can talk some more when we get back to the Castle my love, right now I think we better continue with our hunt." He said as he kissed me softly.

I nodded and followed him through town, smiling softly to myself the entire time.


	5. Next Stop: Denali

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C5: Next Stop: Denali**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Well, never in my wildest dreams I would have expected the response this story has received in the short time it is online. I want to thank everyone that has followed/favorited this story. Your support keeps me going to keep writing this next to my other fic. I am far from done with this since there are several things I have floating around in my head.**

 **Jane's POV**

As Christian and myself were packing our things for our move to Denali, I couldn't help but smile. "Chris, could you help me please? I can't reach the top shelve." I called to him from the closet.

He walked in with a smile and gave me a loving kiss, before taking the box I needed from the top shelve. "There you go my love." He said with a soft smile.

I smiled at him and after putting down the box I flung myself in his arms. "Thank you baby, that is the last thing that absolutely has to come with us. Now, what would you say to a last round of sex in our room before we have to go?" She asked me huskily.

"As much as I would love to baby, I can hear your brother and Isabella in the halls, and it sounds like they want to talk for a bit." He said with a soft smile.

Snapping out of my lust fueled haze, I heard them too, pouting slightly that we wouldn't be having sex just yet, but I really wanted to talk to Isabella, and as much as I tried, I couldn't keep the pout on my face as my mate kissed it away.

Seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Sister, are you decent, we wanted to talk to you two if that's okay?" Alec asked a bit cautious, probably having picked up on my senses when they walked to our room.

"You know as well as I that I am never decent brother, but that hasn't stopped you in the past. Just come in." I said with a smile.

As Alec and Isabella stepped inside they smiled at us both, Alex moving to hug me while Isabelle cautiously hugged Christian, clearly still afraid of how I might react.

When she broke the hug I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She looked a bit shocked but that lasted for maybe a second before she hugged me back with a smile.

I had to smile at that and when we pulled away from each other I smiled genuinely at her. "There is no reason to look so shocked Isabella, you're family now. And while I admit I didn't like you when my mate brought you to us, all of that vanished when you woke up and I saw the love you held for my dear brother." I said with a smile.

That brought an equally bright smile to her face "Thank you Jane, I was really afraid to have caused a rift between you and Chris. That was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Of course not my dear sister. You are not the first girl that made my mate turn his head, and you won't be the last. I know he loves me as much as I love him, I also know he sees you as a little sister and that he hates Dickward about as much as I do. The only reason I looked at you like that was because I smelled a lot more of your scent on him than I would have expected, but he explained everything once we were alone." I said with a pointed look at my mate.

"That was one time love, why do you still hold that against me?" Christian muttered softly.

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Because I love how embarrassed you get when I mention your crush on Heidi my love." I said with a smile.

He only shook his head and pulled me against him, nuzzling his nose in my hair and inhaling deeply.

I had to watch to not start purring at his actions, since we were not alone, even if it was Alec and Isabella.

"I would love to hear what happened then, do you think we could sit down and talk sometime?" Isabella asked softly.

I smiled at that "Of course we can, it will be good for us to bond, we're family now." I said with a smile.

If she could blush, I'm sure she would right now. "I hope you won't mind my asking sister, but what's with the suitcases? Do you two plan on going on a trip?" He asked softly.

"No Alec, not this time. Aro has given us green light for our move to Denali, so we're all packing. Aro wanted us ready by the time you and Bella got back, but you two were back quicker than we thought." Christian said with a smile.

Alec smiled at that "We found victims a lot easier than we thought we would, so we decided to eat quickly and then hurry back. I'm just surprised Aro hasn't called us about it." He said thoughtfully.

We both smiled at that "None of the Kings can make calls because Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenodora have confiscated their phones because they couldn't stop twittering to each other, and to be very honest we haven't thought about calling you." I said softly.

Alec shook his head at that "For all their power and wisdom, you would think they would be able to avoid their mates finding out about their online behavior." He said with a smile.

Both Christian and I nodded at that "well, it is common knowledge the Queens are the real power behind the thrones, if we truly let everything be handled by Aro, Caius and Marcus, nothing would ever get done." Christian said softly.

"You know Aro will know what you said when he takes your hand right?" Alec said with a smile.

Christian nodded and smiled at him "That I know, but Aro and I had this conversation before, and he knows how I stand on this. I will always be loyal to Aro, but his wisdom comes mostly from Sulpicia. Athenodora helps keep Caius grounded and helps him with strategies when necessary, since he has the tendency to focus on one point too much, and of course Didyme helps Marcus loosen up a bit, which is a bit ironic that she took his phone when she gave it to him." He said softly.

Alec nodded at that "You're most certainly right about that brother, but we'll leave you to your packing, so that we can do the same. We'll see you later." He said with a soft smile.

Both Christian and I smiled at them and we hugged them both once again before they walked back out.

"Now that we're alone, I see no reason why you should not ravage me a last time in this room." I said huskily to my mate.

He smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss, both of us quickly losing control and our clothes.

 **Bella's POV**

When Alec and I returned to our room, I immediately flung myself at him, kissing him deeply.

He smiled into our kiss and pulled me close. "Alec my love, please make love to me. I need to feel you inside of me before we leave for Denali." I said huskily.

"My Isabella, that is the most wonderful gift you can give me, but are you absolutely sure?" He asked uncertainly.

I smiled and nodded "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you to be my first, as it should be." I said softly.

That brought a smile to his face. "You mean that you and Edward never…" He started softly, to which I shook my head "He didn't deserve me." I said with a smile.

"Liking Dickward a little bit more now." He said before kissing me softly.

I moaned into the kiss and felt how he guided me towards the bed, while he started undressing me.

Within seconds we were both naked and on the bed, kissing and groping each other like it was the last thing we would ever do together.

"I have waited so long for this moment my love, for more than a thousand years I have been waiting for you." He said as he started kissing his way down my body.

I had to smile at that "Do you mean I am your first too my love?" I asked a bit surprised.

He nodded at that "I never felt the urge to do it with anyone else than my mate, I figured it would be worth the wait." He said softly before taking one of my nipples in his mouth.

I moaned loudly and tangled my hands into his short hair, keeping my mate right where he was. I could feel him smile on my skin, and moaned again as his other hand moved slowly towards my other breast, taking the nipple in between his fingers.

Not wanting to be idle any longer, I flipped us over and kissed my way down his body, making my way to my mate's already rock-hard cock, the size surprising me a bit.

He seemed to notice and groaned as I wrapped a hand around it, slowly stroking it. "It seems I am very lucky with such a hung mate." I said with a seductive smile.

Alec smiled at me and groaned as I mounted him, letting him slip inside of me slowly, wincing only slightly when he broke my hymen.

"Are you okay my love? did I hurt you?" He asked with a bit of concern.

I smiled and bent down to kiss him "no love, you didn't hurt me, it's just that you broke my hymen, that always hurts a little." I said softly.

That brought a smile back to his face "I'm glad for that, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." He said with a soft smile.

I gave him a soft kiss and started riding him slowly, both of us trying to find a rhythm that would benefit us both.

Alec pulled me down for a kiss and smiled at me "Bella my love, I'm sorry that I rejected your advances for so long." He said softly.

"No harm is done my love, we are together now, that's all that matters. But I would like to know why, I thought mates couldn't resist each other." I said with a smile.

"And I will tell you love, as soon as we are both sated. I would hate to break the mood now that we are finally at this point." He said before kissing me again.

I smiled at him "You know I'll hold you to that, don't you love?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and flipped us over, kissing me deeply before he started thrusting.

I moaned loudly and gripped the sheets tightly as the pleasure washed over me, Alec smiling down on me as he thrusted into me.

For hours we made love, christening every part of our room before we ended up back on the bed, both of us sated at long last.

I crawled back into his arms and smiled at my mate, Alec pulling me to his body with one arm. "So baby, why have you waited so long before making love to me?" I asked with a content smile.

He smiled down at me "I waited for a reason my love, I knew you were bound to have abandonment and trust issues thanks to Dickward, and I wanted to earn your love and earn your trust before we made love, not because you are my mate it was expected of you. You mean everything to me and I want to prove myself worthy of your love and trust." He said softly.

I smiled at him and I am sure if I could still cry I would be right now. "But you have earned my trust and love baby, just because of the fact that you have turned me into the one thing I have always wanted to be since I found out about vampires is enough proof that you have my best interests at heart. You have given me the family I always wanted, and for that I will be eternally grateful." I said before kissing him deeply.

Alec relaxed into the kiss and pulled me close to his body, my mating bond with him urging me to never let him go again. "I think we should go and pack our belongings my love, otherwise I think my sister will barge in and demand to know what is keeping us." He said with a smile.

"Can't we just spend a little more time in bed before Jany comes barging in here and makes demands of us?" I asked with a slight pout.

He smiled and kissed my pout away. "I'm afraid we can't love, but we'll have plenty of opportunity to be together in private once we're in Denali. I've heard their house is at least twice as big than the Cullen's in Forks, according to Christian at least. But promise me one thing, please don't ever call my sister Jany. The only one who can is Christian. Even I can't call her that without facing her wrath." He said softly.

I smiled at that and allowed my mate to pull me into a sitting position before I nodded. "I guess you're right love, but once we're there I will not let you leave our room for at least two days, and don't worry, I won't call Jane that. I wouldn't want to invoke her wrath when I want her to be my friend."

"I'm glad to hear that love." He said before kissing me.

I moaned into his mouth, pulling back a few seconds later. "Let's get packing love, the sooner we're ready, the sooner we can leave for Denali."

He nodded and pulled me up as he stood. We quickly dressed into our Volturi robes before we started packing.

Since I didn't have much to pack I helped my mate pack his belongings first, surprised to see he also didn't have a lot to pack.

He noticed my surprise and smiled at me. "Unlike my sister I have never traveled a lot, since I didn't have anyone to travel with and I refused to go anywhere without a mate. I just seemed pointless to go alone."

"I understand love, but now that we have found each other, we can travel right. I have always wanted to see the world." I said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "We will my love. we can go anywhere you want to go."

I merely smiled and kissed him softly before resuming our packing.

A little while later there was a knock on the door, both of us looking up a bit embarrassed that we hadn't heard them coming.

"Are you two ready? Aro wants to talk to us before we go to the airport." Jane said from the other side.

"We'll be right there dear sister." Alec called back with a smile.

We heard something of an acknowledgement from the blonde and quickly grabbed our luggage, looking at our room a last time. "I'm glad we got to make love in our room before we had to leave. It is a memory I shall always treasure." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled and pulled me close "I'm glad for that too my love, it was the most memorable experience of my long life. Thank you for the love you have given me." He said before kissing me.

"That speaks for itself my love. I have loved you from the first time I saw you in the Throne Room and I will love you forever. The only thing I regret is that we didn't share a bed sooner, nothing could have prepared me for the reality of making sweet love to my mate." I said with a dreamy smile.

"I knew what Dickward put you through my love, I thought it was best if it was best if we waited until you were over him. I realize now I should have talked to you about it instead of acting like him and making the decision for you and I am sorry for that." He said softly.

I smiled at him "It's okay love, I know you didn't mean to and meant well, so I won't hold this against you."

That made him smile and together we walked towards the Throne Room, where we knew the others would be waiting for us.

 **Christian's POV**

When I saw Bella and Alec round the corner, I had to resist the urge to smile. They were so much in love that the sweetness of the sight almost rivaled that of me and Jane. "Well good afternoon lovebirds, I trust you are doing well." I asked with a soft smile.

"We're doing well, thank you for asking Christian." Alex said with a similar smile.

Now that we were all here, the doors to the Throne Room slowly opened, which both Rosalie and myself rolled our eyes at. As much as we owed to the Kings, their flair for being overly dramatic was a bit obvious sometimes.

Rose and I noticed each other's eye rolls and we had to smile at each other, she and Jasper might have gone to high school as twins for a long time and knew each other pretty well because of it, but of everyone in the house she shared most of her character traits with me.

Jane noticed the smiles and growled softly at the blonde. "Oh don't get your panties twisted Jane, Christian and I were just thinking the same thing, nothing else." Rose said coldly.

"You just keep your eyes on your own mate instead of eyeing mine Blondie, or do I need to remind you again who I am?" Jane asked maliciously.

Rose glared at her, while Emmett and I just shrugged at the usual banter between the two blondes, both of us finding it quite amusing.

"Please ladies, put away the claws and let us focus on business." Aro's lilting voice came from behind us.

The two women huffed and turned away from each, although they kept glaring at each other.

"Now that I have your undivided attention I am pleased to inform you that everything is taken care of, you will be driven to the airport within the hour and there a private jet will be waiting for you to take you to Alaska. From there will be cars waiting you can drive to Denali, and don't worry Christian, your car will be coming with you, We all know how much you love your car." He said with an almost childlike smile.

I smiled at that "Thank you master, it means a lot to me that you have taken my personal wishes into account."

"That speaks for itself Christian, you know I try and make you all comfortable if I can help it. It is the same reason I let young Alice take six suitcases of clothing with her." Aro started before he was interrupted by said pixie. "And don't forget the four cases of shoes, those are very important." She said with a smile.

"Yes how could I forget, anyway the point is that I have always tried to make you all as comfortable as possible. But now it is time for you all to go, the cars are waiting for you. Please call me when you arrive and then we will come by in person within a few months," He finished as if he wasn't interrupted.

We all bowed and made our way outside, and to Bella's surprise it was still light outside.

"Is it safe for us to go outside in broad daylight? Won't we reveal our existence to the humans?" She asked no one in particular.

I smiled at her, knowing where this was coming from. "Of course Isabella, why wouldn't it be safe?" Jane asked a bit confused.

"Well when Dickward confirmed my suspicions of him being a vampire, he took me into the mountains where he showed me how his skin sparkled in the sun." Bella said softly.

"That's easily explained Isabella. Edward was changed by the venom of a junior vampire, so anyone who is not yet five hundred years of age. Anyone who is changed by such a vampire will have sparkling skin, a fate I would wish on no one." Esme said with a motherly smile.

"Well that explains Edward, but did he always said he changed you as well, so why doesn't your skin glow?" She asked with a smile.

Esme smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "He didn't change me Bella, I am older than you think. I am seven hundred years old, more than twice Carlisle's age. It was me who changed Emmet, Alice and Rosalie, because I refused to condemn them to the fate Carlisle would give them. You see, my gift is to see Bonds between people, similar to Marcus but a lot less powerful, he can sense them too."

Bella smiled at that "I'm glad for that, now there is no reason for Alice, Rose and me not to go shopping at some point, would you like to come as well Jane?" She asked with a smile.

Jane's face lightened up at that "Of course Isabella, I would love to join you at some point, we could all use some new clothes." She said with a smile.

There was a groan from Emmet, Jasper, Alec and myself, knowing the girls would probably be gone all day when it happened. "Well guys, you know what that means when they go shopping." I said with a smirk.

They nodded at that, all of us sharing a knowing smirk, to the confusion of our mates.

"What did you have in mind love?" Jane asked intrigued.

I smiled deviously at her "Well you just have to see when you girls get back, don't you." I said knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied with that.

My mate wanted to say something more, but miraculously held herself back. She stepped into the car on the passenger's side while Bella, Alec and Esme crawled into the back. Once they were seated I took my seat at the wheel.

The other car had Rose and Emmet already cuddled up in the back while Jasper drove with Alice next to him.

Since we were all set, we set off for the airport, Esme telling Bella everything she wanted to know about her past.

The ride to the airport didn't take long since we were using a different one than the one I used when I brought Bella here.

Since we didn't have to go through security we were in the air soon enough, the luxury of the private jet was enough to relax us all, Bella even going so far as to let out a content but unnecessary sigh.

"If I had known that this would be my life after Dickward left me in the woods, I would have laughed at you so hard." She said with a soft smile.

The Cullen's shared a look at that "Edward had his clutches in you pretty deep Bella, it's a miracle you bounced back as you did." Emmet said in a rare serious moment.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Brother Bear." She said with a smile.

He laughed loudly at that "I can be serious you know, I just choose to be the clown." He said still smiling.

"The only reason I bounced back the way I did was Chris' promise that it really was Edward and Carlisle's fault and that you all fought them on leaving. Don't get me wrong I was an emotional wreck for two months and when I get my hands on Dickward he will not survive my wrath. You ever heard the saying that hell holds no greater fury than a woman scorned? Edward is going to find out exactly what that means first hand." She finished with a bit of venom in her voice.

Esme smiled at her "I must say it is quite the shock from the sweet Bella I knew to the Bella you are now, but it is a welcome change. You have become your own woman and I couldn't be more proud of you." She said in an affectionate tone.

Bella smiled at that "I'm still the same girl you knew Esme, but only towards my family. The others will know the Bella you have seen in the last few days."

We all smiled at that "Personally I like the new Bella, she's pretty badass." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Why thank you dear sister. Those were the last words I would ever have expected to come out of your mouth a few days ago." Bella said with a smile.

Rosalie smiled at that "I've told you why Bella. And I must say it warms my unbeating heart when you call me sister."

"I've always seen you as a sister Rose, even when we were at odds. But that's water under the bridge now. We are together as a family and as such we will stay forever." Bella said before hugging Rose.

"It's official, hell has frozen over, Bella and Rose hugging must clearly be one of the signs of the apocalypse." I said with a laugh.

Jane slapped me on the arm while Bella and Rose flipped me off "Behave love, let the two sisters share an intimate moment." She said with a mock glare.

I merely shrugged at that, earning me another slap. "Yeah Chris, the fact that Rose and I are finally friends is only to be expected now and I'm certain I will be great friends with your mate as well." Bella said with a smile.

I only smiled at her. Glad that she finally had the family she deserved.

We fell into an easy conversation for the rest of the flight, mostly about what to do once we got there. The flight would take about ten hours so everyone tried to relax as much as we could.


	6. Coven Bonding

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C6: Coven Bonding**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: So, two chapters in one week. It was not something I was expecting, but one has to do something when one can't sleep due to heat, humidity and mosquitos. I'm afraid to say this will not be a regular thing, but you all have been very patient with me even through the slow updates of this story so I felt I had to finish another chapter this week. I don't know when the next chapter will come online, but be on the lookout for it.**

 **Esme's POV**

As soon as we touched down in Alaska I felt a strange flutter in my stomach like I had never felt before. I figured it was nothing and followed Christian and Jane towards their car together with Bella and Alec.

"What's wrong Esme? You look a bit nervous." Bella asked softly.

I smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her and Alec's shoulders, both of them smiling kindly at me. It gave me so much good hope that we could all be a true family. I have always loved playing mother to my 'children' and I really hoped Alec and Bella would see me as that too. "It's nothing Bella, I just felt a strange flutter in my stomach, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Bella smiled and leaned into me, smiling up at me. "Then it's okay Esme, I wouldn't want you to be in pain now that I finally found my mother again."

For the first time in my long life I stumbled a little, glad I couldn't cry anymore. "Thank you Bella, that means more to me than you will ever know. I have always tried to be a second mother to you, and I am glad you still see me as that."

She smiled brightly and hugged me tightly. "As much as I love Renee, I know I can never see her again, but even though I am a vampire now, having a mother figure will only be good for all of us."

"None the less it is an honor for me that you still see me as a mother. I promise I will not ever betray your trust again." I said affectionately.

Bella smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "And I promise to try and be a good daughter to you."

Alec smiled at us and joined our hug. "I hope you have room for an extra son." He said softly.

"Of course Alec, your place is at Bella's side and I would love to have you as a part of our family." I said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "Thank you Esme, that means a lot to me. And of course I want to thank you for your help when Bella was going through her change."

"It was no problem at all Alec, I would have done the same for any of my children. I can't help but do anything I can to see them happy." I said softly.

"It's not that I want to break up such a sweet moment, but if we want to reach Denali today we really need to get going." Christian said with a soft smile to us.

I smiled at him. "Sure Christian, sorry to keep you waiting so long, we didn't mean to." I said softly.

He smiled at that "It's no problem Esme, like I said I don't want to break up your sweet moment, but my mate is getting a bit antsy of sitting around."

I turned to Jane and smiled at her. "Then I am sorry for making you wait Jane, it was not my intention to do so."

To my surprise she gave me a smile. "It's okay Esme, I also didn't mind your sweet moment, it shows you genuinely care for them." She said softly.

I nodded at that. "I have come to care for all of my children in a big way and now that includes you and Christian as well. But I am sure you already knew that."

Jane surprised me a second time by walking up to me and hugging me with as much vigor as Bella did. "Thank you Esme, it's been too long since I had a motherly figure in my life." She said almost in a whisper before turning to Alec. "Brother dearest, would you mind taking the passenger's seat next to my mate? Us girls have a lot to talk about." She said in an overly sweet voice.

Alec smiled at her. "Of course my dear sister. I wouldn't mind talking with your mate during the drive." He said as we walked towards the car.

I noticed that during our little moment the others had gone on ahead, but I knew that with Christian's way of driving and his Nissan Skyline we would catch up to them in no time.

Bella, Jane and I took our placed in the back and I noticed how the two girls settled themselves against the leather and then leaned against me with smiles on their faces.

This struck me as a bit odd, but I was content to offer them any comfort they might need for now.

As the landscape started to flash by I relaxed my head against the headrest, smiling to myself as the two girls next to me laced their fingers across my stomach, the two already looking like close sisters.

In the front I could hear Christian and Alec talking softly to each other, mostly about what the plans were when we arrived and were settled in. They talked about a wrestling match they were planning to have with Emmett and Jasper, both of them laughing lightly about the various outcomes of such a bout.

I frowned a little when I heard that. I have seen what the two men did to each other on a regular basis, and to add the strength of Emmett and the knowledge of Jasper to that, it seemed like a recipe for disaster to me.

Soon enough I could see the car that held Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Jasper being the one at the wheel and I could just see Alice's wild hair sticking above the seat next to him.

By now we were in the heart of Alaska and I knew it couldn't take much longer before we arrived at the Denali Mansion. "I could stay like this forever. I feel the love almost flowing from you. Which is odd since I usually only feel that with Christian." Jane said softly.

Bella smiled at that "Esme has always been good at making people feel loved, even if it's just with a home cooked meal." She said with a smile.

I smiled at them both "I have always wanted children and when I was changed over seven hundred years ago and I discovered my gift I made it my mission to have a family someday, even if I couldn't bear children myself.

Bella and Jane both smiled at me "Well, you certainly succeeded on that, but I'm curious how you came across Carlisle." Jane asked curiously.

I had to smile at that. I wondered when someone would ask about that "It was convenience more than anything else. I never agreed with most of the things he did, especially when it came to Edward. He is the one who taught me to drink from animals when he found me a few hundred years ago. He offered me the family I always wanted and to do anything I wanted. But everything changed when Bella came into our lives. Carlisle and Edward saw something in her that both excited and frightened them. They wanted to chain her and that was something I would not allow. But as you know Edward can do no wrong with Carlisle and when he claimed her as his, the proverbial shit hit the fan. Edward made us leave the girl I had seen as a daughter. When Christian confided in me that he was a member of the Guard I begged him to get Bella and bring her to Italy. While he was on his way I convinced the others to come with me to right a great wrong. Carlisle, Edward and I had a big fight, which only resulted in them losing a few limbs because Emmett and Jasper intervened. Both of them never stood a chance against them in terms of strength and experience." I finished softly.

"I knew Edward was afraid of me, I saw it in his eyes the night he saved me. I saw a will to chain and control me, and for a while I went along with it just because I was still adjusting to everything. But the night before he left me I made a decision. I wouldn't be chained to his side for the rest of my life. In hindsight it was best that he left me when he did, because I wasn't sure I would have survived it if I had broken up with him." Bella said softly.

Jane smiled a bit mischievously at that. "Another reason we get to end them both, this day just keeps getting better and better." She said in a tone I used to fear from her. Now I just smiled at the tone, by now I was used to the bipolar behavior of the blonde vampire.

"I agree Jane, they both deserve to die, but there is something that still bothers me. Before all of this there was an issue with three vampires that we came across. They were nomads and one of them was a tracker that took a special interest in Bella. We killed him soon after but the other two got away. I'm afraid they might still be after Bella." I said softly.

"Then it is even better I have a family and mate to protect me." Bella said as she snuggled into my side a bit more.

Jane smiled at her and patted her hand gently. "That you have Bella, we will do everything to keep you safe." She said with a smile.

Bella merely smiled at her and squeezed the blonde's hand affectionately. "Thank you my sister. That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it sister, we are bound to become very close over the coming years, so I will try and fall into your good graces." Jane said softly.

"You already are in my good graces Jane, how could you not be with the warm welcome you gave me when I woke up." Bella said with a smile.

Jane smiled at that "How could I not when you clearly make my brother happier than I have ever seen him, and I am sure you know how close Alec and I are."

"I hope we can become just as close, I would like that very much." Bella said softly.

We were so immersed in our talk that we didn't notice how the car came to a stop. "This time I can't help but break it up girls, we're here." He said softly.

We all smiled at him. "I guess they are right when they say that time flies when you're having fun." I said as I got out after Bella with Jane coming out right behind me.

Alec and Christian seemed to notice the closeness between their mates and smiled at that "Already replacing me baby?" Alec asked with a teasing smile.

Bella smiled at that "Of course not love, not even your lovely sister could replace you, and I'm sure I'm no substitute for Christian."

The two boys smiled at that and wrapped an arm around their respective mates, the girls melting into their arms with a smile.

"Well, there is no sense dawdling, let's go meet the Denali's." Christian said with a smile.

We all nodded and followed him towards the huge mansion on the hill, where seven people were waiting for us.

 **Bella's POV**

As we walked towards the mansion, I recognized two of the vampires standing next to two of the blondes. The rest of the Cullens seemed to notice it too and formed a protective circle around me.

"What the fuck are those two doing here?" Rose asked with a growl.

Alice smiled at that "Victoria is mated to Kate and Laurent is mated to Irina, I had a vision before we came to Alaska, and I saw they want to apologize to Bella for everything that happened."

"Why didn't you tell me Alice, this was something I would liked to have prepared for." I said softly.

Alice sighed softly at that "I'm sorry Bella, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how I would have broached the subject."

I smiled at that "You know you can tell me anything Alice."

She smiled at that "I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep that information from you, especially not after everything that happened over the last few months."

"We'll talk about that later Ali, for now we have introductions to make." I said with a wink to the pixie.

By now we had reached the sizable company and from the corner of my eyes I saw both Esme and one of the blondes stiffen and shyly smile at each other.

"Hah, I knew it. You owe me fifty dollars, little pixie." Christian said with a triumphant smile.

Alice harrumphed and pushed a fifty dollar bill in his hands. "Beginner's luck." She muttered softly.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Esme?" I asked softly.

Both Alice and Christian smiled at me. "Esme just found her mate, Bella. You had the same look on your face when you saw Alec for the first time." Christian said with a smile.

I had to smile at that, glad that Esme had found happiness too, she deserved it more than anyone.

"Welcome to our home everyone. I am Tanya and this is my family. My sister Kate and her mate Victoria, Irina and her mate Laurent, and I believe a few of you know Eleazar and his mate Carmen." The tallest of the three blondes said with a welcoming smile.

We had already agreed that Christian would be our spokesperson for the time being and he stepped forward with a smile. "Thank you for the warm welcome Tanya, but I know Victoria and Laurent from my time in Forks. Their friend James was quite interested in Bella at the time." He said with a smile.

"That is what they told us when they came to us and they have spent months thinking of ways to apologize, I hope they will have an opportunity to do so." Tanya said with a smile.

"Let's ask her. What do you think Bella, will you hear them out?" He asked me softly.

I nodded at him. "Yes I will, we're all going to be living under the same roof for the foreseeable future, and I would like to have as little conflict as possible."

"Well there you have it, but may I suggest we take this inside, because I can see you are anxious to hold your newfound mate." He said with a smile to Tanya.

Tanya nodded and we followed her inside the house, all of us noticing how the entrance hall was decorated to draw people in with far more luxury than was necessary.

We took a seat in a living room that almost equaled the size of the Throne Room in Volterra. Esme took a seat next to Tanya and almost unconsciously the two women clasped their hands while exchanging shy smiles with each other.

"Alright, now that we are all seated we can get down to business. As Aro has informed you we are here to combine our Covens with the purpose of being the eyes and ears for the three kings of Volterra. You were picked specifically for this thanks to your connection with the Cullens, and as a show of good will for what happened so long ago. I think the first order of business is to appoint a Coven Leader, does anyone have any suggestions on this subject?" He asked with authority.

"Yes I do" Jane said in a similar tone. "Since this is meant to create a bond between two Covens, I suggest we appoint our recently mated couple as Coven Leaders. Tanya already acts as a leader for the Denali's and I'm sure no one will have a problem with Esme as a leader as well."

"That could work. Are you two willing and able to take up this mantle?" He asked them softly.

The two shared a loving look and nodded "We accept, but on one condition. We will not see this as a Coven, but as a family, which means everyone will have an equal say in any decision we make. I have lived enough of my life living under two men who were very good at making decisions for people, and I refuse to do that to anyone." Esme said softly.

We all nodded at that and then looked back to Christian. "Is there anything else we need to discuss at this moment?" Tanya asked with a kind smile.

"Yes actually there is. I know you have recently switched to a traditional diet, and with so many vampires under one roof we need to figure out hunting grounds." He said with a similar smile.

"Actually we have thought of that. We know that Isabella is a newborn, but that she has excellent control. For the rest of us we figured we could throw a ball once a month to meet our needs. People will come from far and wide for this, but if we keep check of the numbers we should be fine." Kate said with a smile.

Christian seemed to look thoughtful at that "From how far are we talking here. Alaska might be big, but it's not particularly densely populated."

"We're talking from all over the Northern States of America. We have built quite the reputation for our festivities when we were still feeding on animals. And as you know how much a good memory can mean. One person will tell ten others and those on their turn will tell ten more. Before you know it you have a reputation." Irina said softly.

"That is most certainly true but we'll see how it goes." He said with a smile.

That brought a smile to the sister's faces, but they were probably just glad to have the opportunity to throw a party.

"Now that we have covered the essentials, I think we should call it a night, we'll talk some more tomorrow." Christian said with a smile.

"I'll walk you to your room. If you want we can give you a tour of the compound tomorrow." Tanya said with a soft smile.

Both Christian and Jane nodded at that and followed Esme and the blonde out of the room.

"So Victoria and Laurent, you wanted to apologize to me?" I asked them with a kind smile.

They both nodded at me, clearly a bit afraid of my reaction. "Indeed we do, let me just start that we didn't agree with what James was doing, but he marched to the beat of his own drum and there was no way that he would listen to us, much less a way for us to control him. But that brown haired boy is really the one to blame. He guided James to where you were staying in Phoenix, as well as to use your mother as bait. We never held any ill will against you or your family. We were telling the truth when we wanted to join you for baseball." Victoria said softly.

I could see the truth in their bright red eyes and I smiled at them "Personally I figured this would find its way back to Dickward, all bad things in my life as of late seem to do that. I can see you two are telling the truth and I accept your apologies. I look forward to getting to know you two better in the coming months."

They shared a quick look and smiled at me "We would like that. It is more than we both deserve." Laurent said softly.

"It is all water under the bridge now. We all know who the real guilty person in this drama is. And when I get my hands on him there will not be enough left to burn." I growled out.

That seemed to shock them both, clearly not expecting such aggression towards Edward from me. "I wonder what else he had done to deserve such aggression, would it be too upfront to ask you to tell us what happened sometime?" Victoria asked softly.

I smiled and nodded "I'll tell you later today, but for now my mate and me will find our room and lay down for a while."

"I'll take you, since Tanya and Esme have probably mysteriously vanished." Kate said with a smile.

"Were we any better love?" Victoria asked softly.

Kate only shrugged and led us to our room, flinging myself in my mate's waiting arms once we were inside.

I kissed him deeply and smiled at him "I've missed this my love, it's good to have you to myself again." I said softly.

Alec smiled and pulled me closer to his body. "I'm glad to hear you say that love, because I thought I lost you to the charms of my sister."

"Don't tease me like that love, I will always be yours, Jane and I just had a good talk in the car and we really bonded. I thought you would be happy to see that." I said with a smile.

"Oh I am baby, I was merely teasing you. I'm glad you found a sister in Jane and a mother in Esme. I only worry about the trouble you and my sister might stir up." He said with a smile.

I smiled at that "We might be trouble together, since Jane and I complement each other nicely in several areas. But you don't have to worry, we'll behave… for now."

He smiled and kissed me softly before we undressed ourselves and made our way to the bed to cuddle up together.

 **Jane's POV**

As soon as Christian and I entered our room I kissed him deeply, needing to reconnect with my mate. We were usually very physical when in private and not being able to for almost a whole day, we were almost desperate to be close again.

We quickly undressed and cuddled up in bed, glad to be in each other's arms again. "You looked like you and Bella had fun today love. Should I be worried about the two of you going off together to find trouble?" He asked softly.

I smiled devilishly at that "Maybe, but we'll let you know beforehand. Mostly we have become a lot closer during that short car ride then I ever could have hoped. I really see her as a sister and I can't wait to spend some alone time with her."

"I'm surprised at your turn around love, a few days ago you hated her and now you already see her as a sister. Could Esme have something to do with that?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded and cuddled closer to him "Yes love, you know I always wanted to have a loving mother figure in my life, and finally I found one in Esme. She is really the kindest woman I have ever met. And as for Bella, we are kindred spirits. Both of us were betrayed by people that we thought loved us, and we have found love more powerful than we could ever have dreamed. I have always wanted a sister, and despite several attempts of turning Alec into a girl by dressing him like one, the real thing is infinitely better."

"I think your dear brother will appreciate it as well my love. although I have to say that he looked pretty funny in your dress robes." He said with a soft smile.

I smiled and crawled on top of him "He'll be glad not having to suffer that anymore, but just don't be surprised if Bella and I will cause some mischief together. And you don't have to worry about my change love, I will never forget who I am, because let's face it, I will always be a sadistic bitch."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "Maybe love, but you are my sadistic bitch and the woman I love more than anything in the world."

I smiled at him and kissed him while I let my hands slide down his body, eager to get a little bit more contact with him this evening.

He groaned and pulled me flush against his body, his hands slowly gliding towards my butt. "You're so bad love, our first night in a new home and you already want to fuck?"

I smiled at that "We have to christen our room, don't you agree my love?" I asked coyly.

He smiled at that, but unfortunately for us there was a knock on the door. "You two decent? There is something we need to discuss." Eleazar said from the other side.

We blurred into our clothes and opened the door, Christian smiling at Carmen and Eleazar. "Good evening lovebirds, how have you been." I said with a smile.

"We have been good Jane, thank you for asking. We trust you have been doing good as well?" Carmen asked with her ever present smile.

"Of course we have, even better now that we are reunited with our longtime friends." I said softly.

"That's good to hear. But we'll get straight to business, although I think it's better if we talk in the living room." Eleazar said softly.

We both nodded and followed them back to the living room. We took a seat across from them and waited what would happen.

"As I said before we'll get straight to the point. Before you arrived Carlisle was here, making all sorts of demands of us. He demanded that we broke off our allegiance to the Volturi and the rest of the family and sided with him and Edward. Of course we refused but he vowed he would come back and that we would regret our decision. We do not know where he is, but we felt you deserved to know." Eleazar said softly.

"Thank you for telling us Eleazar, I figured Carlisle would do something like that, probably instigated by Edward. He will stop at nothing to get back at us for bringing Bella into our world. But eventually the joke will be on him, Bella will destroy them both the next time she sees them." Christian said with a smile.

Carmen gasped a little at that "But she and Edward were almost attached at the hip when they were together, what happened?" She asked softly.

"Exactly what Christian warned those two idiots about. They made the family leave and Edward broke up with her in the most cruel way imaginable. So it is little wonder she wants to kill the one that broke her heart and the one that ripped her family from her." I said with a low growl.

Eleazar and Carmen both had a look of shock on their faces. "I can understand that, the poor dear, no wonder she clings to the others now that she got them back." Carmen said with a look of affection that was quite similar to Esme's.

"For as long as I have known Bella she has been an affectionate girl. But when I went to get her in Forks, I didn't see it anymore. He finally succeed in breaking her, I tried to help her as best as I could, but I knew only seeing the others, and more specifically Alice would be the only thing that would help her get better. But when she met Alec she instantly returned to the girl I once knew." Christian said with a soft smile.

We continued to talk for the rest of the evening, the four of us making up for lost time with each other, sharing stories about what happened over the past four hundred years since we saw each other last.


	7. Training Camp

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C7: Training Camp**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know it's been more than a week since the last update, but I kind of hit a block at the start of the chapter and it was only today that I figured out where I wanted the chapter to go. It's a bit short, but there is a lot of information in here. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you for the next one.**

 **Tanya's POV**

The following morning Esme and I were still in each other's arms. I had never expected to be mated to this beautiful woman, but now for the first time in a thousand years I was truly happy.

Currently we were resting comfortably beside each other, both of us without a stitch of clothing, since we made love for hours before cuddling up to each other.

Esme cuddled in closer to me and slung one of her legs over both of mine. "I never knew how good it feels to be mated. I wish I could have found you sooner. It would have saved us all a lot of pain. I hate Carlisle even more for keeping us apart."

I smiled and pulled her closer to my body "I have wished to find a mate for over a thousand years my love, and now that I have found you I will never let you go again. But I believe everything happens for a reason and although I hate Carlisle for what he put you through, it has made you into the strong woman you are today. But he has kept us apart for a reason. He knows you hold the loyalty of everyone besides Edward, he feared if we found out we were mates, he would loose the only leverage he had. If we found out sooner, you and the others would have moved here, and you would have brought Bella with you, thus removing Edward's chance of chaining her at his side."

That brought a smile to her face. "Perhaps you're right love, if I have learned anything from living with Alice is that everything happens for a reason. Maybe she saw us together before we even knew each other. But I do know this, now that I have found you I will never let you go."

"Neither will I my love. I have waited a thousand years to find you, and now that I finally have you in my arms I intend to love you like you deserve to be loved." I said before kissing her.

Esme smiled and crawled on top of me, which caused me to moan from the feeling of her naked breasts against mine.

I smiled and pulled her flush against my body. "Esme my love, we have a lot to discuss today, and as much as I would love to spend eternity in bed with you, we best make an appearance." I said as I kissed her.

Again she smiled and rolled off of me "I guess you're right my love, let's get dressed and see what our family is up to." She said with a wink.

I smiled at her and led her of the bed to walk to our closet. "I think we have to go shopping for you soon baby, we are both Coven leaders now so we might as well look the part." I said softly.

Esme smiled and nodded. "Then we'll go shopping soon love, I think Alice is already bouncing to go shopping at some point." She said as we got dressed in a human pace, seeing no reason to hurry

Once we were dressed we made our way downstairs, not surprised to see our entire family waiting for us.

"Well good afternoon lovebirds, tired of each other already?" Kate asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at me,

"No my dear sister, we decided to see what you were up to, we do have a lot to discuss todayl. We might be one Coven now, but we all know there is a lot of old hurt that remains between us all. Especially between you and Jane. Esme and I had the thought of having a training session to burn away some of the aggression that still remains. We were wondering if you were okay with that?" I asked with a smile.

They others shared a look and nodded. "Very well, since we know where most of the frictions lie. I must urge you to keep any damage to a minimum, as we will need our strength. Kate, you will be paired against Jane, Bella will be paired against Victoria, Alec will be paired against Irina and Christian will go up against me. You will continue until one of the two yields and after that there will be no more talk of the past. To keep these fights honest, we will not be using our gifts." I finished softly.

I saw how Jane, Christian, Bella and Alec smirked at each other. For a moment I doubted if this was the best option for us. There were a lot of old scars, especially between the Volturi Ancients and my family and I could only hope they would keep from doing too much damage.

"If you would follow us, we have a room we usually use for wrestling each other which will serve as our arena so to speak." I said with a smile.

The others nodded and followed Esme and I to the room, a bit of trepidation settled into my unbeating heart, I knew Christian's reputation in battle, but what he and the Volturi Elite's had done to my family all those years ago demanded justice.

As we entered the huge padded room I saw the judgmental looks on their faces, clearly not expecting this kind of room within our home.

"Not bad, it's almost as big as the one in the Volturi Castle." Christian said with a smirk.

"Thank you Christian, when we built this house we figured it would come in handy. Carmen loved her garden and likes not having it riddled with holes from slammed vampires." I said, only a little bit annoyed.

He just smirked again "So, who's first? Because I don't think it will do this room any good if we go at it all at once." Jane asked in a bored voice.

"How about we do this by age of the incident, starting with the youngest. So that would mean it will be Bella and Victoria first and then we'll decide who out of the three of us gets to go." I said with a smile.

They shrugged and after giving her mate a kiss Bella walked to the center, while Victoria did the same to Kate, although Victoria actually looked a little afraid of fighting Bella.

Bella seemed to notice and smiled at her "Don't worry Victoria, I won't harm you, this will be a good training for the both of us. You were never to blame for anything that happened, and neither is Laurent." She said with a smile.

That seemed to ease my youngest sister's mate and she smiled at Bella "I'm glad to hear that Bella, I was a bit worried for my health for a moment." She said softly.

Bella smiled at her and dropped into a crouch, preparing herself to charge. Victoria gave her a smile and did the same.

Seconds later they charged each other and collided with a loud boom that sounded like thunder.

They traded blows for a while, but it was clear to see the smiles on their faces as they did, which inadvertently brought a smile to their mates' faces.

The two didn't seem interested in drawing this fight out and gave up on trying after only a few minutes. They gave each other a big hug and walked back to their mates.

Next up was Jane and Kate, since they were the ones that held the most animosity towards each other. I saw that Christian whispered something in his mate's ear that made her pout, but nodded none the less before she walked to the center.

Kate smirked at the small blonde. "You don't how long I have been waiting to put you in your place, witch. You will pay for everything you have done to us." She spat before charging her.

Jane smirked back at her and jumped over her "You deserved every bit of it, you broke the rules, knowing full well what would happen. You've got no one to blame but yourself." She said before charging Kate.

The two locked up in the center of the room and growled at each other, much to the amusement of Christian.

I glared at him and knew we would be next, although I knew I had little chance of defeating him. Christian had a reputation for being the very best fighter in the Volturi ranks.

I turned my eyes back to the battle and saw how Kate was knocked down and Jane had her hands around her neck, but she showed great restraint by not applying any pressure to my sister's neck.

To my surprise Jane helped Kate up and smiled at her "I'm sorry it had to come to this Katerina, I would have preferred to solve this with words rather than a fight." She said softly.

Kate smiled at her as well. "I'm sorry too Jane, my hurt from all those years ago got the better of me. I hope we can resolve our issues and move forward as friends." She said with a soft smile.

Jane smiled and nodded "I'm sure we can, but we will have to talk about it." She said as she hugged her. Kate was a bit shocked for a second but quickly returned it before she smiled at the smaller blonde. I saw how Victoria and Christian beamed with pride at their mates from the sides.

Next were Christian and me, and I could see Esme looked a bit nervous of the outcome of this fight.

Christian merely smiled at me as we stood in the center. "Let it be clear that I don't want to fight you Tanya, but if you insist, I will not hold back." He said with a smirk.

"Neither would I Christian, but it is time to bury the past once and for all." I said as I dropped into a crouch.

He merely smiled before we charged each other and collided with a boom. We then locked up and growled at each other, although Christian quickly got the upper hand on me.

Not willing to let myself be outdone in front of my newfound mate, I slipped out of his hold on me and used my momentum to flip myself over him so I could thrust the palm of my hand into his lower back.

He flew forward but flipped mid-air and used his momentum to push off against the wall and propel himself into my stomach.

I felt the air leave me and I flew into the wall with a loud crash. "Okay I yield, you win Christian" I said once I was on my feet again.

He smiled at me. "I'm sorry Tanya, I hope I didn't hurt you too much?" He asked softly.

I smiled at him. "Not much Christian, but now I know why you are the best fighter in the Volturi." I said as I stuck my hand out at him.

To my surprise he gave me a quick hug. "It is true that my ingenuity is part of the reason for my reputation, but I have to be honest that I only used a small fraction of my capabilities today, I was afraid of hurting you a lot more if I used my full potential." He said softly.

I hugged him back and smiled at him. "Then I'm glad you didn't, but I would love to see your full power sometimes." I said in a whisper.

He merely smiled and nodded before taking his spot next to Jane while I took my place next to Esme again.

Since that left only Alec and Irina, I was not surprised to see them already charging at each other, and again I saw a smile on both of their faces.

It didn't take long for Irina to get Alec on the floor and into a headlock, which made me smile slightly, she always was the better fighter of us three.

"I must say you are pretty good Irina. I didn't expect you to be so nimble." Alec said with a smile.

Irina smiled at him. "Well, now you learned brother, but I know you let me win this one. I know your reputation." She said with a smirk.

Alec merely shrugged and took his place next to Bella, who instantly claimed his hand in her own while Irina took her spot next to Laurent.

"Since that concludes our practice matches, I was wondering if you all would like to join me for dinner. We have an excellent selection waiting in the basement." I said with a smile.

Everyone looked at me with a quirked eyebrow, but followed me to the basement, where our private stock of slaves waited for us.

 **Alice's POV**

I watched amazed on how much restraint both Christian and Jane showed when they fought Kate and Tanya, and I could only smile at that fact.

On our way to the basement I slipped into a vision. I saw Edward and Carlisle in a large cave surrounded by a large number of newborn vampires and it looked like they were planning something. "Aren't you afraid Alice will see us planning Edward?" Carlisle asked softly.

Edward smirked at him "Of course not, why would she still keep track of our decisions. Knowing her she's already begging for forgiveness from that pathetic human." He said with a evil smile.

Carlisle grinned evilly at that "I guess you're right my son, I think they all are crawling at her feet by now, it's pathetic."

"Indeed it is, and that's why we will take them out in one stroke, our army will make sure of that, and once our old Coven is taken care of we'll continue on until we finish off the Volturi." Edward said with a smile.

Carlisle nodded at him "It will take us two months to gather enough strength to ensure our victory, until then we have to make sure to keep off of the Volturi's radar. If they find out about this we will never be safe."

"And who will they sent, Christian and his witch whore? They will be no match for our army." Edward said condescendingly. " Besides, they won't find out, without Alice they won't know anything. And furthermore, I know where they will be so we can make our move at the time we are ready."

"They'll be in Denali, Esme has always had an unhealthy connection to Tanya, that's why I never took her to see those dirty whores." Carlisle spat evilly.

"That I can agree to, those women are vile and evil and deserve to be destroyed as much as our old Coven. But if we're lucky that redheaded bimbo will take care of Bella for us, and perhaps even the others as well. They killed her mate after all. But for now we wait and build our army, but when we are complete we will march on Denali." Edward said as the vision blurred away and I refocused on Jasper.

"I have you darlin' you can relax again." He said softly as he pulled me against his body.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him "I saw them Jazz, they're planning to hunt us down and kill us. They're building an army, but they don't know I still keep tabs on them." I said in a whisper.

"Ali, are you okay?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled at her and nodded "I'm okay Bella, I just had a bit of an unsettling vision which I will tell you all about later." I said before hugging her.

Bella smiled at that "That's okay Ali-cat. I can wait for a bit." She said as she looped her arm through mine.

I shook my head at her in amusement and followed her and the others to the basement, while Jasper walked on my other side. I took his arm as well and smiled as I walked in between my two favorite people in the world. One as a sister and best friend and the other as my mate.

As we reached the basement door I heard muffled moans coming from the depths, although I couldn't smell anything.

Tanya noticed my subtle sniffing and smiled at me. "You won't smell anything from up here Alice, we have a basement that's at least fifty feet beneath the house and could survive an atomic bomb. It's completely sealed off from the rest of the house, so therefore perfect to keep some people in. Carmen always make sure they are properly fed and cleaned so they won't feel like slaves." She said softly.

I smiled at her and followed them down the long stairs, the scent of fresh delicious blood becoming stronger with each step.

As we reached the last door to the basement the smell from inside became almost overwhelming, and it was only now that I noticed Carmen and Eleazar were not with us.

Tanya opened the door dramatically, which made most of us roll their eyes at, except for Esme, who smiled sweetly at her mate.

"Welcome my dear family, please make yourself comfortable and take whichever victim you want, although I have to insist on one victim each. We don't have enough for a lavish meal at this point." She said as she waved us in.

When we saw the inside we all had to smile at how it looked. It was decorated with comfortable looking sofa's and loveseats, and there were no less than twenty young women chained to the wall, all of them without a stitch of clothing.

I took Jasper by the hand and asked Carmen to unshackle a young brunette from the wall for us to share.

From the corner of my eye I already saw how Jane and Christian were already draining a petite blonde together.

Next to us were Alec and Bella who had latched onto the neck of a redhead, who was moaning into her gag.

Soon enough everyone had a victim and I noticed how everyone was sharing with their respective mates. Could it be that everyone had found their True Mate?

For now I pushed it to the back of my head, figuring there would be plenty of time to think of that later.

I noticed how Eleazar brought another blonde girl over to Bella for her to drain by herself.

"It amazes me that you can have all these women here without drawing suspicion to yourself and your Coven. Would you tell me how you do that, Tanya?" Jane asked with a smile.

Tanya smiled at the blonde. "It's quite simple Jane, All of these girls were former employees at the mansion, and we make sure to only hire someone who doesn't have any family left, mostly runaways and orphans. We find them in various cities and offer them room and board in exchange for their employment. We usually refresh our staff thrice a year as not to draw suspicion. When Aro called us to tell us of this plan, we immediately started employing extra women for us to feed on. But I must say that this might be the last time we handle things like this, since we now can use the humans who come to our ball, we usually invite entire families for those." She said softly.

Jane smirked at that "I think that is a wonderful idea. It reminds me of Volterra. Heidi would usually draw humans in the same way."

Tanya smiled at her. "I know, that's part of the reason why we are going to do this. The other part is a way for us to show our influence, as our kind is quite good at."

We all nodded at that, and by now Bella was done as well. "Now that we have eaten, I would like to tell you all about my vision, but I think we should relocate to the living room." I said softly.

The others nodded and we quickly ascended the stairs again.

Once we were in the living room and had taken a seat, I took a deep unnecessary breath before I spoke. "I saw a vision of Edward and Carlisle, they are planning to build an army in an attempt to destroy us all. They believe Bella is still human and hopes that Victoria will kill her. He doesn't know that I am still keeping tabs on them, and this will be our edge on them. For the sake of keeping emotions in check I will not repeat what they said. Let's just say that Dickward found a way to insult us all. The way I see it, we have two months to prepare for war, because if they succeed, they will not stop until they reach Volterra." I finished softly.

"Every single time I hear something that has to do with Dickward I get the urge to bring the fight to them and kill them both. I suppose you don't know where they are at this point?" Bella asked softly.

I shook my head at that. "Unfortunately no, I saw them sitting in a large cave and they already had a considerable number of vampires. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." I said softly.

Bella smiled and hugged me tightly. "It's not your fault my pixie sister, I know you can't choose your visions, I was merely wondering."

I smiled and hugged her back "Thanks Bella, I was a bit conflicted on killing Edward, but trust me when I say that I have no qualms about his end anymore. He deserves anything we will do to him, and probably even more. The things he said about us all are unforgivable."

"As all things he ever said are my sister. But we will make him pay, together." She said with a smile.

"That we will Bella, and we won't be alone, our entire family will be there to make those two bastards pay." I said softly.

She smiled and tightened our hug before pulling back and retaking her seat next to Alec.

"Now that we have a time sheet, I suggest we consult with the Kings on the best course of action. I'll contact them tomorrow morning and invite them here, for tonight we are going out, we have to celebrate the birth of this Coven." Tanya said with a smile.

We all nodded and then separated to go and change, although I could hear Bella ask Rose if she could borrow something to wear.

Rose smiled brightly and took the girl by the arm and almost dragged her into her room.

"Oh gods, Bella doesn't know what she has unleashed on us." Emmett said with a soft groan.

"I heard that, and I don't care Emmett, you always said Rose and I needed to become closer, so don't whine when I take the chance to do so." Bella called from upstairs.

We all had to laugh at the pout on Emmett's face. "Don't worry Emmett, we'll take Bella shopping soon." I said with a wink.

That made most of the men groan, which only made us girls laugh harder. I took Jasper by the arm and gave him a kiss before we went upstairs to change as well.

Apparently everyone had changed within minute, and I had to admit that Bella looked absolutely stunning in Rosalie's clothes.

We took off soon after, opting to run for once instead of taking the cars, which would serve us well if we had to make a quick escape.

The vision I had today still bugged me, but I knew that nothing would be any clearer until I received another vision of their plans. I was sure we would beat them, we had to if we were to keep our family together.


	8. Let's Party!

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C8: Let's Party!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, as I am writing this, Bonded Suouls: Year of the Toad is officially done and is waiting to be uploaded, which means all my time can now be diverted to this story. I don't know how long this is going to be, but I have a ton of different ideas to share with you all. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it makes up for the long wait, for which I'm sorry, but I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter.**

 **Bella's POV**

As we ran through the Alaskan woods, I couldn't help but smile at how my life had changed over the last few days. For the first time since I left Renee behind I was happy again. I had a mate, a family and a place I belonged. Life couldn't get any better at this point, although I felt a bit sad about losing Renee. We always had a great mother-daughter relationship and I would always tell her everything about my life.

Jane came running next to me and smiled at me. "Everything okay Isabella?" She asked softly.

I smiled at my newfound sister. "I'm okay Jane, just thinking a bit about the whirlwind that is my life over the last few days, and I feel a bit sad about losing my mother, I always had a great bond with her." I said softly.

Jane smiled at me. "We can always ask Aro if we can track her down and bring her into our world, he is always willing to keep families together." She said with a kind smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, I'll call him when we get back to the manor. I only hope he'll say yes." I said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled at me before she ran ahead again to run next to her mate again, and at the same time Alec came in step next to me. "Everything okay my love?" He asked me softly.

I nodded and smiled at my mate, giving him a kiss as we ran. "I'm fine love, just thinking back at the last few days and how my life changed for the better."

That made him smile as well. "That's good to hear my sweet, I was a bit worried about you."

"There is no need my love, I would only change one thing about the last couple of days and that is that I would love to have my mother here. We were always really close." I said with a smile.

Alec stopped suddenly and I was at his side in an instant. "I'm sure my dear sister already said this, but we can ask Aro if we can bring her into our ranks, because in case you haven't noticed, our King is quite enamored with you. So if you ask there is a big possibility he will say yes."

I smiled at him and if I could still blush, I am sure I would right now. "I know, although I can't understand why."

That made him smile even brighter and he gave me a kiss before he answered. "Isn't that obvious my love. You were an enigma before you were even turned, because even when a vampire has a human mate, the human doesn't notice anything until they are turned. We found each other the moment we saw each other, and add to that the fact that Aro couldn't read your mind, Jane and Christian's power didn't work on you, that makes you an enigma for our King, and Aro loves his enigma's." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, Christian and Alice always said I was destined for more than a human life, so this is only a confirmation of that." I said softly.

He only smiled and gave me a chaste kiss before we took off after our Coven again, both of us smiling at each other as we ran hand in hand.

Suddenly everyone jerked to a halt, since Alice was standing frozen in the middle of a field, with Jasper protectively in front of her.

She didn't look as shocked as she did a few hours ago, but I still was a bit worried for what she might be seeing.

When her eyes regained focus again she smiled at us. "I saw a date when Edward and Carlisle will attack, we have three months to prepare, they will come to us on the thirteenth of June with an army of fifty newborns." She said softly.

Everyone smiled at that. "Then we know what we have to do once we get back to the manor, call the kings with this information and make sure we get some more members of the guard here." Esme said with a smile.

Alice nodded at that "I didn't see the outcome, but I saw that the Kings themselves came to help us with this battle, along with Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Renata and Heidi." She said with a smile.

"If that is the case I'm sure we'll win. No one can beat the kings." Jane said with a smile.

Alec smiled at his sister. "Indeed they are my dear sister, but even without the Kings Dickward would have no chance against most of the guard, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't do everything to be prepared." He said softly.

Jane smiled and nodded before we took off again and it didn't take long before the town came in sight.

We made our way to the road as not to draw attention to ourselves. "How are we even going to get into a club? With so many people they won't let us in." I asked softly.

Tanya merely smiled at me. "Let me worry about that my dear Bella. I don't know if Carlisle ever told you, but I have a power as well. I am what is known as a succubus, which is basically the power to seduce others into doing what I want. but I rarely use it. So getting into a club will be no problem."

I smiled at that "Then I look forward to see you use your powers. But I do have another question. Can vampires even get drunk?"

Everyone laughed at that "No we can't get drunk, but we can drink alcohol, it just breaks down the same way as the blood does, it's the same for food." Kate said with a smile.

"Then that is another lie from the mouth of Dickward, he always said vampires couldn't eat regular food, that it tasted like dirt." I said getting angry again.

I was quickly pulled into the arms of my mate. "Well my love, he was partially right for once, as much as I hate to admit it. When a vampire feeds on animals, everything else tastes like dirt. But when a vampire feeds of humans everything else will regain its original taste. We do not know why this happens, but there is a theory that it has something to do with human blood that brings back memories of food from our human lives." He said before kissing my cheek.

I smiled and nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arms around me, feeling the tension drain away from me. "Thanks baby, that really helped." I said softly.

He smiled and gave me another kiss before he took my hand in his own, our entire family waiting for us and smiling at us.

Together we walked into the town and we could hear the mixed sounds of various songs coming from the various clubs.

 **Kate's POV**

As we walked through town, we could all see the eyes of the human's upon us. No doubt we were quite a sight with our unnatural beauty and in mine and Vicky's case, skimpy outfits. We were both in dresses that barely covered our asses and showed quite a bit of cleavage. I was dressed in black and Vicky was in red, our favorite colors.

We walked hand in hand and gave each other shy smiles every once in a while. "It's nice going out with everyone, isn't it love?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "It is baby, it almost feels normal going out with our family."

She smiled at that, leaning a bit more into me. Since we were still a newly mated couple we felt the need to be close as much as possible, and we usually did exactly that, much to the amusement of the rest of Irina and Laurent. I knew it was well deserved, since I teased her mercilessly since she found Laurent to be her mate, and now she was doing it right back to me.

When we arrived at the club a few minutes later I saw how Tanya was already seducing the security personnel at the door. From the corner of my eye I saw how Esme was looking at the scene with a slight pout, which was understandable since her mate was flirting with a man. But soon enough we were allowed into the club and Tanya's arm was wrapped around Esme's waist within seconds.

It was pretty busy inside and soon we split up into three groups, as not to draw too much attention to ourselves.

As expected Jane and Christian went with Bella, Alec, Alice and Jasper to one end of the bar, while Emmet, Rose, Irina and Laurent joined me and Victoria in one of the booths. Which left Esme and Tanya with Carmen and Eleazar at the other side of the bar.

I went to get some drinks for us and immediately two boys came to stand next to me. "Hey there sweetcheeks, want to have a good time?" He asked in an overly sweet voice.

I turned to the larger of the two, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Boy, you are so barking up the wrong tree, If I were you I'd better skedaddle before my girlfriend rips you a new asshole."

He just smirked at me. "I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind joining us, the more the merrier I always say."

I glared at that "Look boy, I suggest you back the fuck up before I make you!" I said with clear venom in my voice.

That made him flinch and I'm sure that when he saw the quick change in my eyecolor he scurried away, taking his other friend with him, although he looked absolutely frightened at the other end of the bar.

I took the drinks and made my way back to our table, sitting down with a sigh once I had given everyone their drinks.

"Something wrong my sweet?" Victoria asked me with a soft smile.

"I'm fine baby, but I know that Emmet is going to get the next round. The second I stood at that bar two boys hit on me, treating me like I was some piece of meat or something. And the worst part is that they just couldn't take a fucking hint." I said as I leaned into her a bit.

I saw how Victoria's lip curl back a bit. "I'll show them, nobody messes with my love and gets away with it." She said with a growl.

I leaned into her side and gave her a kiss. "Don't worry my love, I think I made myself clear the second time, they were a bit afraid of my eyes changing color."

That brought a smile back to her face and she pulled me closer, nuzzling my hair as she inhaled my scent deeply.

"You two are almost too sweet for words, enough to give anyone a sugar shock." Emmett said with a bright smile.

I smirked at him "Like you and Rosie are any better, it's a miracle you two haven't started making out like two bloody teenagers."

Rosalie laughed at that "We're keeping it civil for now my dear Katerina, but you know very well I could say the same to you and our dear sister." She said with a smile.

"Oh please Rose, even though Laurent and I are newly mated, we never act so sweetly as you do. We at least try to act civil when we are in public." Irina said with a smile.

Victoria smiled at that "In public yes, but when you two are at home all that civility goes out the window and you are act as sweetly as we all do."

Irina and Laurent both smiled at us. "Well, I guess that's true, we just have to admit we are powerless when it comes to our mates." Laurent said softly.

We all nodded at him, none of us even wanting to resent that claim.

 **Christian's POV**

As we took our seats at the bar, we could see the two men hitting on Kate and I could see that the others were getting angry as well.

I glanced to my side and saw the fire in Jane's eyes and that she was close to using her powers on the two idiotic boys. I pulled her into my arms and nuzzled her hair, knowing that she loved it when I did that. "You never let me have any fun baby." She said with a slight pout.

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Kate is a big girl baby, she can handle a few idiots." I whispered in her ear, which I knew to be one of her weak spots.

As expected she moaned softly and leaned into me a bit more. "I'm glad we are able to wind down a bit after all the hectic events of the past few days." Alec said as he pulled Bella in his arms.

We all nodded as Bella cuddled into his arms. "I agree, it seems like everything has been playing in fast-forward ever since Christian came to get me." Bella said with a smile.

"It's easy to be overwhelmed by everything Bella, we all went through it when we were turned. Give it a few weeks and then you'll be back to your old self, except the being mortal part." Alice said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "I'm glad for that Alice, it would have been a little overwhelming to feel this way all the time."

Alice laughed lightly at that, in that way only Alice knew how. "You'll get used to it Bella, and don't forget your family is here to help you go through it." She said with a wink.

"I know they are, and I bet you have several brilliant ways picked out to help me, which all somehow involve shopping, or am I wrong my pixie sister?" Bella asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I plead the fifth!" Alice said with a bright smile.

"I knew it, but you will be happy to know that my days of blending in with the background are over. I would love it if you would take me shopping sometimes." Bella said softly.

That sparked a twinkle in Alice's eyes, clearly already thinking of several things for Bella to wear.

"You know, we should probably make that a girl's day out." Bella said with a smile.

The two girls nodded and Jasper, Alec and I smiled at each other, knowing exactly what we would do when the girls were out.

We ordered another round of drinks and talked softly amongst each other, mostly about what we were going to do about Edward and Carlisle when they showed up.

 **Esme's POV**

As we heard the others fall into quiet conversations amongst themselves Tanya and I snuggled close to each other in our booth while we watched Carmen and Eleazar move gracefully across the dancefloor, their eyes never leaving the other.

Tanya noticed how I was watching them and smiled at me "I know, it is quite amazing to see those two dance together, I am in awe every time I get a chance to see them do it."

"They are so graceful, I've never seen those movements, even among our kind." I said softly.

Tanya smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "That's because they are of Spanish Descent my love. rhythm is in their genes, add to that the fact that they regularly enter professional dance competitions help a lot too. To me they have always been the epiphany of what our kind should aspire to. Kind, graceful and otherworldly."

I smiled at that. "Well I can't do anything else than agree with you baby" I said as I kissed my way to her lips.

Tanya moaned and wrapped her arms around me. "Esme love, do you think this is the best place to do this?" She asked between moans.

"As a matter of fact I think I do baby, no one is paying attention to us. Besides the fact that we're pretty isolated here, everybody is either paying attention to Carmen and Eleazar or is wrapped up in their own conversations." I said as I traced random lines across her arm.

She smiled and pulled me close, kissing me deeply once again. "You are incorrigible my love, but then again, so am I. It seems we really were made for each other."

I only smiled and kissed her again as Carmen and Eleazar joined us again. "Hello lovebirds, are we interrupting anything?" Eleazar asked softly.

We both shook our heads at him. "Not particularly, we were only indulging ourselves a bit while we watched you two dance." I said as I sat back up again.

They both smiled at us. "Thank you Esme, we rarely get the chance to dance in a non-competitive environment, so this is kind of a novelty for us." Carmen said as she cuddled into Eleazar's side.

"Well it was almost enchanting to watch you two dance, you had the attention of everyone in the room." I said softly.

"We usually do, we're used to it by now. You and Tanya should come to one of our competitions once." Eleazar said with a smile.

I shared a look with Tanya and we both smiled at them. "We would love to, you know I have been meaning to come and watch, I just never wanted to go alone and the others don't really like it." Tanya said softly.

They smiled and nodded at us both. "There happens to be an event in a few weeks, and since we heard that the girls were planning a shopping trip in a few weeks, we would be glad to entertain you with something we love to do." Carmen said softly.

"We would be honored to watch you two dance in a professional setting." I said with a smile.

We talked for a little while longer, but as I looked to the others, I could see they had enough of this charade and really wanted to go home. And if I was honest I could understand why. Each of the girls had at least been hit on once and it was taking a visible effort from the boys to keep themselves in check.

"I think it's best if we leave, otherwise no one in this club will survive the night." Tanya suggested softly.

We nodded and gave an almost imperceptible nod to both Rose and Alice we made our way outside where we waited for the others.

The others were outside in seconds and without a word we took off towards the road and through the woods back to our mansion, all of us silent as the grave as we ran.

By the time we came back to the mansion the first rays of light were already coming through the clouds.

"I think we should retire to our rooms for the day, I can see the strain the night has left on you. We'll talk later tonight, since we have preparations to make for the arrival of our three Kings and Queens in a couple of days." Tanya said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and while the girls made their way to the rooms, I saw Jasper, Emmett, Christian, Laurent and Alec make their way to the training room, probably all of them wanting to vent some of their frustrations of the evening. and honestly I couldn't blame them.

 **Jane's POV**

As I entered my room with Bella, Alice and Rosalie, I had to smile, which I seemed to do more and more over the last few days, and apparently the others noticed it too.

"I must say Jane, I have never seen you smile as much as I have in the last couple of days." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Before I say anything on that I think we best sit down. It talks a lot more comfortable." I said softly.

The girls nodded and took a seat on the couch while I took a seat across from them. "The reason I am smiling so much the last few days is because I am finally truly happy. I know most of you know mine and Alec's story, but what you don't know is how we felt back then. We loved working for the Kings but we were never really happy, because the only thing Alec and I wanted was to have a family that cared for us. The Kings knew it, but it was the only thing they could never offer, as not to appear weak to the outside. For me it got a little better when I found Christian, but since Alec was still without a mate I still felt for him, and that is because we share a soul. Everything he feels I feel as well, and when he found Isabella I couldn't be happier. And then to top it all off we found you as family, people that cared about us even if they knew about who we were." I finished softly.

The three girls got up and pulled me into a hug. "How could we not care about you Jane. I don't know if Chris or myself told you, but Christian told me and Rose that he was mated to you, so in our book you were already part of the family. As much as I love the others, with the exception of Jazz, I love Chris the most, because he is the one who I can always talk to. He matches my crazy, which is quite hard to find in the world." Alice said softly.

"I know you do Alice, he has that effect on people. It's because of the circumstances of his change. You see, when he was changed by Aro, I asked if I could stay with him, I was at his side for three days and during the change he was able to speak to me. Everything he said comforted me in a way, and I knew that if he wasn't my mate, we still would be great friends. But when his transformation was complete, the first thing he did was hug me, and that's when I knew he was my mate, and we have been attached at the hip ever since. I'm just glad to finally have the sisters I have always wanted." I said with a smile.

"And we are glad to have you as a sister Jane, I can see great things in our future together." Alice said with a wink.

I only smiled and leaned a bit more into the embrace, all of us hugging for a long time, waiting for the men in our lives to come back to us.


	9. Show No Mercy, For None Shall Be Shown

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C9: Show No Mercy, For None Shall Be Shown**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Somehow this chapter came together quite easily. It's another development chapter, and it won't be the last. But just keep in mind that it will be all worked up to the great battle with Dickward and Carlisle.**

 **Christian's POV**

A few days later we were gathered once again in the training room for our first training session, which I noticed sparked a little bit of nerves with the people who had little to no fighthing experience.

"Alright, who among you outside of the Guard has ever fought a newborn before?" I asked as I looked to the assembly before me.

When I saw that no one raised their hands except for Laurent, I got a little worried. Three months was not a lot of time to prepare for an army. "Okay, then we have a lot to do in three months. Emmett, would you step forward please, because we will need your strength." I said with a smile.

Emmett smiled and walked up next to me. "I think it is best that our Coven Leaders will be the first to receive training with me and Jane. Bella and Eleazar, if you would be so kind to take Kate, Victoria Carmen under your wing. Then Jasper and Alec can train Alice, Rose and Irina. That way we can make the most of our opportunity to train. For today we shall train without using our powers, but we will have to train with them at some point to be ready for the coming battle. Bella and Laurent, would you be so kind as to act as newborns, Laurent can train with Alice, Rose and your mate, and Bella can train with Kate, Victoria and Carmen."

Everyone nodded and took their places around the room. "Alright, first we'll explain a little of how newborns fight. They run completely on instinct and bloodlust and therefore I am certain the fight will be very chaotic. Newborns are far stronger than your typical vampire, which is why I asked Emmett to train with us. You should never let them get their arms around your midriff, because they will crush every bone in your body, not to speak of what would happen if they got their hands around your neck, because they will rip your head off without even thinking about it." I finished with a soft smile.

"Don't forget to mention that they are slaves to their bloodlust and thus easily angered, which will give us an advantage. And lastly, never go for the obvious kill, they will expect that" Jane said softly.

"You're right my love, thank you. Shall we give it a go? Who of you two wants to go first?" I asked Tanya and Esme.

They shared a look with each other and Tanya gave Esme a soft kiss before she stepped forward. "I'll go first." She said with a smile.

"Wonderful, then take your place, and Emmett, try not to hurt her too bad." I said with a smile.

He grinned at that. "Of course not, wouldn't want my mother to be too upset with me, now would I." He said with a smile.

I shook my head and watched as they started circling each other, Emmett charging her when he saw an opening. Tanya sidestepped him but before she could turn around Emmett had his arms around her midriff, squeezing lightly. "You went for the most obvious route Tanya, they always expect that because newborns still partly think like a human." I said with a soft smile.

Tanya smiled at that. "I'm sorry Chris, but it is hard to change a thousand years of fighting." She said softly.

"That's understandable Tanya, but I saw that you think too much while you are fighting. Try to think less about what your enemy is going to do, and focus on your own attacks. I know it is hard, but I am sure you can do it." I said with a smile.

"I'll try Chris, I just need a moment to focus." She said softly.

I nodded and smiled at her while Jane and Esme stood a little to the side, talking softly to each other.

I noticed how Tanya and Emmet were circling each other again, and this time when Emmet charged, she jumped up and landed on his shoulders, only to wrap her legs around his throat.

"That's much better Tanya, I'm proud of the progress you are making." I said before turning to Emmett. "So Emmett, how does it feel to be between another woman's legs?" I said with a wink.

He grinned at that as Tanya unhooked her legs and lowered herself to the ground. "He better not be enjoying it too much, or I will kick him out of our room for a few days.

"But Rosie, it isn't what it looks like." Emmett said in a whiny tone.

Rose quirked an eyebrow at that. "Then please enlighten me what it was Emmett, because to me it looked like you had your head between Tanya's legs."

Emmett pouted a little at that "It was training babe, you know you're the only one for me." He said softly.

Finally Rosalie smiled at him "I know my big Bear, I was only teasing you." She said with a wink.

Again Emmett pouted, but it soon turned up into a smile. "I think that's enough for now, we'll continue this later today." Jasper said with a soft smile.

We all nodded and made our way back to our respective mates, except for Bella, who made her way to Alice. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed Alice for a couple of hours Jazz? I really desperately need some new clothes, I still only have what clothes I had time to pack when Chris came and get me." She said softly.

Jasper only smiled at her. "Take as long as you need Bella." He said after giving them both a hug.

"In the meantime we'll call Aro and ask when he plans to visit so we can prepare." Tanya said with a smile.

We nodded and smiled as Rose came up to us. "Jane, could I borrow Christian for a while? there is some work we need to do to the cars as well as make a decision on which cars we will get next."

"Of course I don't mind Rosalie, I wanted to talk to my brother anyway." Jane said with a smile.

We both smiled and I followed Rose to the garage, no doubt to do more than just work on the cars. She usually did when she wanted to talk to me.

 **Rosalie's POV**

As soon as we walked into the garage and we had changed into our coveralls I sat Christian down for a bit. "As you might have guessed there is another reason I wanted you to help me with the cars. I really need to talk to you about something."

He only smiled at me. "You know you can always tell me anything Rose, what's bothering you?" He asked kindly.

I smiled at him. "It's nothing shocking, I was just curious how you can have such different personalities. You were usually as cold as I was when we lived in Forks, and when we got arrived in Italy I saw your sadistic side, and now the last few days you have been almost sweet. What's up with that?" I asked softly.

He smiled at that "I was wondering when one of you asked me about that. It's also quite an easy answer. The reason I was so cold while we lived in Forks, was partly because I was ordered to restrain myself towards Edward, and the other part was because Jane wasn't with me. When we were back in Italy I had to present myself as a member of the Elite Guard, and since everyone knows me as a sadistic bastard who revels in other people's pain, I had to act like it, but as with all of us Bella has had a resounding effect on us all. I always wanted to have a family, and while it got a bit better when I found Jane, the feeling never really went away. Bella has made me feel joy again, and she really is the sister I always wanted."

"I figured it was something like that. We always had a special bond since the moment we met." I said with a smile.

"Well that's true, Jane says it's the effect I have on blondes. But I know it is something else. We are quite alike you and I, and that makes us understand each other a bit better." He said softly.

I nodded and smiled at him. "That's true, both of our entries into this world were less than pleasant and that makes us draw towards each other, maybe that's why your mate and I get along so well."

He nodded and after giving each other a hug we got out our tools to work on Bella's car that we bought a few days ago.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees it." I said excitedly as I popped open the hood.

He smiled at that. "Neither can I Rose, at least this car will be a lot better than that red monstrosity she had back in Forks."

I shuddered a little, thinking back to that pathetic excuse for a car. "Don't remind me, the only thing good about that thing was the radio we got her for her birthday." I said softly.

I heard him laugh from beneath the car. "Too true sis, but at least no she'll have a car she can use without embarrassing the rest of us. Could you pump the brakes a few times? I need to drain them."

I smiled and did as he asked, pumping the brakes until I felt they gave no more resistance, hearing a slight sputtering coming from underneath the car. "You okay Chris?" I asked with a light laugh.

He rolled from beneath the car with oil all over his face, which was quite amusing to see. "I'm fine Rose, but I just overestimated how much was left in the brakes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up before Jane and Alice have a fit." I said before grabbing a towel and handing it to him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to face either of them looking like this, I am not prepared for their wrath." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him. "Well it's not like they are not used to us being covered in oil." I said with a wink.

He laughed at that, pulling me into his side, so that I too was covered in oil. "Really Christian, you just had to cover me in that stuff as well?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry Rosie, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up." He said with a bright smile that would rival that of Emmett.

I smirked and grabbed a can of oil which I poured out over his head. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that Hale." He said as he did the same to me.

We went at it with the oil for a few minutes until we were both drenched, our clothes ruined beyond redemption.

Laughing we slid down to the floor against each other. "See, this is why I like you so much Chris, never afraid to get dirty with me." I said with a smile.

"That sounds so wrong Rose, but I happen to agree with you. I think we better take a shower before Alice comes back and has a fit." He said softly.

"We should probably clean up first, before we have to face the wrath of Esme." I said as I looked around the oil covered garage.

He nodded and we quickly cleaned up our mess, getting ourselves even more dirty in the process.

By the time we were done we had an arm slung around each other's shoulders, laughing all the way upstairs.

 **Jane's POV**

When I heard my mate's and Rosalie's laughs coming from the garage I got a little bit curious. I haven't heard him laugh for a very long time and I decided to meet them at the door.

I saw them with their arms slung across each other's shoulders and both of them were covered in oil. "What the hell happened to you two, and why are you walking like that?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

They both smiled at me. "We got a bit carried away while we were working on Bella's car, and we found it quite hilarious, as you heard. Come here love, and give your mate a kiss." Christian said with a smile.

"Not if you value your afterlife Chris, you are going to take a shower before I will even think of touching you, and while you do I will have a talk with my dear sister." I said sternly.

"Yes Mom." He muttered before he walked up the stairs.

Rosalie looked at me a bit frightened before she spoke. "I know what it must have looked like, but know that I didn't mean anything by it." She said hurriedly.

I only smiled at her. "It's okay Rosalie, I'm not mad at you, far from it in fact. I'm glad you got Christian laughing again, it's been too long since I heard that."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me Jane, I would have hated myself if I would have ruined our budding friendship already." She said softly.

"Rosalie, we're sisters now, I promise you here and now that I will never be truly angry with you, I was just a bit surprised to see your arm across my mate's shoulders." I said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "We were feeling a bit goofy after our game in the garage, so that's why we walked out like that. But please promise me that you won't say anything to Alice, she'll have my head when she finds out about this." She said softly.

I smiled and nodded at her. "I promise not to tell Alice that you ruined your clothes, but I suggest you take a shower, we'll talk some more once you two are clean again." I said as we walked up the stairs.

Rosalie nodded and smiled at me before she walked into her room, where I could hear the booming laughter from Emmett already.

That made me smile as well and I made my way to my own room, where my own mate was hopefully in the shower.

As I entered the room I heard the shower running, and I decided to join him, since I knew he loved it when I washed his back and hair for him.

I quickly undressed and walked into the bathroom, smiling when I saw the smoky silhouette of my mate.

Once I stepped in I was pushed against the wall and I moaned against his lips when he kissed me. I pushed him off and slapped him on the arm hard enough that I knew he felt it. "I told you love, no touching or kissing until you are clean again. Now turn around so I can wash your back." I said sternly.

He smiled and turned around as I asked, and I had to smile as I started washing his back. "Oh baby, how I love your hands over my body." He said with a content sigh.

"Really now love, more than Rosalie's?" I asked in a teasing tone.

I could hear him sigh as he turned around. "Love Rose and I were feeling like acting a bit goofy, I meant nothing. She is my sister and my friend, nothing else. It is you I always loved and always will love." He said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed him. "I know love, I was only teasing you. I had a nice talk with Rose and she said the same thing."

He smiled and pulled me close, nuzzling his nose in my hair and inhaling my scent deeply, making me moan in his arms.

We deepened our kiss and grasped each other tightly, moaning into each other's mouths as he pushed me against the wall again.

This time I was powerless to stop him and I lifted myself against his body while I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He let one of his hands glide to my breast and groped it roughly, making me moan loudly. "Somebody is feeling frisky today, is there a reason for that?" I asked sweetly.

He shook his head and kissed me softly, and for once I felt he needed something else than sex from me. "What's wrong my love, please talk to me." I asked softly.

Christian smiled and kissed me as I released my hold on him, while he turned off the shower. "And I will my love, but let's lie down for a bit first." He said softly.

I nodded and kissed him softly as I stepped out of the shower to get us some towels.

Once we dried ourselves I led him back into the bedroom and towards the bed where we lied down in each other's arms.

"Love, I've been thinking a bit. We have changed an awful lot over the last few days, and I'm a bit worried how you think about those changes?" He said softly as he stroked my arms.

From all the things I had expected him to say, this wasn't even making the list. "Baby, you know what my wishes have always been, they have been the same as yours. We both wanted to have a family where they would love us for who we were, it is only natural that we change a little bit now that we found them. And I know that everything has changed rather quickly, but I think only good things have come of this. We finally found a family that loves us for who we are, not for our reputation." I said softly.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad to hear that baby, I was a little worried you wouldn't agree with the way we have done things over the past few days, since they are so far removed from the things we have done over the past twelve hundred years."

"Love, we have talked about this at least a hundred times. We owe everything to Aro, but he in return let us be who we want to be. We are both sadistic when it comes to humans, and I admit I have reveled in causing the chaos and pain we caused. But we both know that's not who we are on the inside and you know it. You, Alec and I have built a reputation of fear, but it is time we start acting like ourselves, don't you think?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded at that. "I agree baby, we have acted like someone we are not for too long already. It is high time we take our lives back into our own hands again."

I smiled and kissed him softly. "That's exactly what I was thinking baby, and somehow I think Aro would have seen this coming."

Again he nodded and pulled me close and in for a kiss. For now we were both content to be close to each other without taking things further and just to be in each other's arms.

 **Alice's POV**

When Bella and I got back to the mansion I could smell the lingering scent of motor oil, and while I knew Rose and Chris were working on Bella's surprise, there shouldn't be so much left lingering in the air, which in my mind could only mean one thing. "Oh no they fucking didn't!" I yelled as I excused myself to Bella and bounded up the stairs to talk to two blondes.

I burst through Jane and Christian's door, and I almost had to laugh on how they were cuddled up together, but I quickly remembered why I was here. "Christian, would you please explain to me why there is a strong scent of motor oil lingering in the house?!" I asked loudly.

"Well hello dear sister, good to see you again too. What can we do for you?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Oh no, you know that flag won't fly with me Chris, what happened in that garage, and please tell me that you and Rose haven't ruined your clothes." I said a bit exasperated.

He smirked at that. "Well my dear sister, hear me out before ripping my head off. We may have ruined our clothes, but we really couldn't help it. You know how Rose and I get when we work on cars and it started out innocent enough. I was draining the brakes when the last bit spilled over the top and got on my shirt. Rose of course helped me clean and I just couldn't resist pulling her against me, because I was feeling goofy. From there it may have escalated a little bit." He finished softly.

I shook my head at him "Really Chris, it escalated a little bit? You two really shouldn't work together, since it always ends up with me dragging you two to a shopping center to buy new clothes."

"But Ali, we really couldn't help it this time." He said with a pout.

"Somehow I don't believe you, but trust me that I will have a word with Rosalie about this." I said with a soft growl before turning on my heel and making my way to Rosalie's room.

I burst into their room with the same speed as before I spoke again. "Alright Rose, what the hell happened in that garage?" I asked loudly.

"Exactly what Chris said Ali-cat. We got a bit carried away, we promise to be more careful next time." She said in her overly sweet voice.

I growled softly at that. "You two say that every time you ruin a set of clothes. But somehow you always manage to be even worse the next time."

Rose smiled and pulled me into a hug before I had time to react. "I'm really sorry Alice, and I promise Chris and I will make it up to you." She said softly.

I relaxed into the hug and hugged her back. "I'm sorry too Rose, I didn't mean to yell at you." I said with a soft smile.

We broke apart with a smile and Alice led me to a chair while she took a seat across from me. "Now that everything is well again, you have to tell me how shopping with Bella went, please tell me that she at least developed a sense of style."

I smiled and nodded at her. "She has Rose, I didn't even have to give her any advice. I'm so proud of her." I said softly.

Rose smiled at that. "It seems Bella really wants to change now that she has control of her own life. I just hope she has also changed her opinion on receiving gifts. Chris and I are almost finished with the car."

"I'm sure she will love it Rose, just for the fact that you and Christian have worked so hard on it." I said softly.

That made her smile. "Then we'll make sure to finish it tomorrow and I promise to be careful." She said softly.

I nodded and gave her a hug. "That's all I can ask Rosie, but know I wasn't angry with you two, just a bit annoyed." I said softly.

She nodded and smiled as we broke the hug. "None the less we should have been more careful." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry so much about it Rose, now how about we go and see what our darling husbands are up to." I said as I offered my arm to her.

She smiled and looped her arm through mine, and together we made our way downstairs, while Jane and Christian seemingly had the same idea.

"Good evening my dear sisters. How are you doing?" Jane asked with a smile, something she seemed to do more and more lately.

Both Rose and I gave her a hug and smiled back at her. "We're doing well Jane, thank you for asking, I hope you two are doing well too?" I asked softly.

"Of course we are, after you came in a effectively scolded my mate into submission, I decided to get some clarification as well. And I believe he has something to say, am I right love?" She asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

He nodded a bit sheepishly at that. "Yes love, I'm sorry Alice, Rose and I didn't mean to make you angry." He said softly.

I smiled and hugged him. "It's okay Christian, Rose told me what happened, and I'm not angry, just a bit annoyed." I said softly.

He smiled at me and pulled back. "I'm glad for that, there are not many things that scare me, but both you and Jane are quite high on that list." He said with a smile.

"And you better remember that Chris, but for now we'll go downstairs and see what the rest of the boys are up too, because I know Bella and Alec are… otherwise engaged at this moment." I said with a smile.

They both nodded and followed me and Rose downstairs, where we could hear the sounds coming from the Training Room.

"Well that figures, they are sparring again, I suppose we should let them have their moment, how about we check in on Esme and Tanya, maybe they called the Kings already." Rose said with a smile.

"I know they have, but I'll let them tell you the story themselves." I said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "What a burden for someone as curious as you to keep everything you see to yourself." Jane said with a teasing smile.

I laughed lightly at that. "Well Jane, it is true I see most things that are decided in this house, but I choose to keep them to myself. Most decisions are not of vital importance after all, and those that are, are told within the hour of the decision."

She smiled and looped her arm through mine, which left Rose to do the same to Chris, all of us smiling as we went to look for Tanya and Esme.


	10. Royal Preparations

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C10: Royal Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, another chapter done, There is some cursive in this chapter, and I did that to make it a bit easier. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as Alice and I got home, we could smell the oil in the air, and for some reason it made Alice really angry. "Oh no they fucking didn't!" She yelled as before turning to me. "I'm sorry Bella, but will you be alright with taking your bags to your room, I have to yell to two blondes." She said softly before she bounded up the stairs, giving me no time to respond.

"Well I guess I'll take these upstairs myself then." I said mostly to myself as I took the first ten and made my way to my room.

When I entered our bedroom I saw the look of shock on Alec's face at the sight of the number of bags. "Jeez love, did you buy everything in the store?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled and put the bags on the floor before I jumped on the bed and kissed him. "No love, it wasn't that bad. But this is only half of it. I've still got ten bags downstairs. But most of it is shoes and purses, Alice kind of insisted on it."

He smiled and kissed me before he and I got off the bed to get the last bags.

"Well love, you have missed a lot of excitement today. Emmett and Jasper have been going at it for most of the afternoon. Somehow I think they needed some distraction from being away from their mates, since Rose and Christian were nowhere to be found for most of the afternoon." He said with a smile.

"That's so unlike them, where was Jane during all of this, didn't she feel the pull?" I asked softly.

He only smiled at me. "No love, they have been mated for over a thousand years, so they will not feel the pull as you and I or Tanya and Esme."

I smiled and kissed him before getting five of the remaining bags, while Alec very gallantly took the other five.

We quickly made our way back upstairs and back to our room, and once we put the bags away, I flew into his arms, kissing him deeply. "I missed you so much today baby." I said softly.

"I can tell love, I missed you too." He said with a soft smile.

"Alec love, you don't understand, I missed you so much that I couldn't focus. The only thing I could think of is you and how your body felt against mine, I need you." I said huskily.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "Then I shall have to do something about that, now don't I love. Come lie with me and let me take care of you." He said before he started stripping my clothes away.

Feeling that he took too long I ripped off the rest of my clothes and then wasted no time in stripping him from his, pushing him onto the bed once we were both naked. He seemed to like this aggressive side of me and I wasted no time in guiding his already hard cock into my waiting pussy.

We both moaned loudly and I bent down to kiss him, loving the feel of his hands over my body. "I've missed the feeling of your body in my hands baby." He said softly.

"Well that's your own fault love, we could have been making love for days already, but I can't for the afterlife of me I can't think of what could have been more important than me." I said with a teasing tone.

He smiled at that. "Well baby, we have been quite busy for the last couple of days, so I apologize for not thinking of my beautiful mate's needs first." He said softly.

I smiled and kissed him deeply. "And that's why I am in control today baby, I know we can't get tired, but I am going to try none the less."

He only nodded and surrendered himself to me, which made me smile brightly, since I knew this wouldn't happen often.

As I rode my mate I had to smile to myself. My life had changed so much over the last few days that if I was still human it would've made my head spin. All of my human life I lived in the background, spending all of my time on not getting noticed. But now that I was a vampire I felt comfortable being in the foreground.

For hours we made love and I was sure we christened every single inch of our room, until we ended up in the bathroom, where we took a nice bath together, all the while we were cuddled up in each other's arms.

"That was simply amazing baby." He said as he pulled me close.

I smiled and relaxed against him. "We are far from done my love, you are mine for at least today, everything else can wait."

He only nodded and pulled me into a kiss, both of us quickly losing ourselves in our kiss.

A little while later we were on our bed again when there was a knock at the door. "You two decent, I have something important to tell you." Alice's lilting voice came through the door.

"We are Ali, come right in." I said with a smile.

She came into the room and smiled when she saw us cuddled up on the bed. "Seeing you two lying like that reminds me so much of Jazz and me." She said softly.

We both smiled and got off the bed to give her a hug. "Well I always tried to be like you Ali, and I guess that I finally achieved that goal." I said with a smile.

"So dear sister, to what do we owe the honor of this visit?" Alec asked with a similar smile.

She smiled at that. "I wanted to see how you two were doing and to inform you that Aro, Caius and Marcus and the others will be here in two days to see how we all have settled, but before they are here we have a surprise for you.

"You know I hate surprises, but I am sure if it comes from my family I have little reason to complain." I said softly.

Both Alec and Alice smiled at me. "I figured you would be used to our surprises by now Bella, or does this mean we have to try harder?" Alice asked with an almost mischievous smile.

I groaned softly and was quickly pulled against Alec. "Don't worry love, I'll keep you safe from your evil pixie sister." He said in a teasing tone.

Alice stuck her tongue out at that but still smiled at us. "Try harder it is. I'll go and tell Tanya and Esme to go ahead with planning the party." She said before making her way out of the room.

 **Tanya's POV**

While Bella and Alice were shopping, Esme and I decided to call the Aro to schedule their visit.

We had already decided that Esme would be the one to talk to them. We took a seat in the living room, cuddled up to each other in the couch while she dialed the number.

" _Volturi Castle, this is Sulpicia speaking."_

"Hello Sulpicia dear, it's Esme, I hear you still haven't given Aro his phone back but I was wondering if I could talk to him.

" _Hello Esme darling, good to hear from you again, yes Aro, Caius and Marcus haven't been given phone privileges yet, but they will soon. I'll put on Aro in a minute, but first you have to tell me how you are doing, it's been too long."_

Esme smiled at that. "We're all doing very well Sulpicia, thank you for asking. I finally found my true mate, which has made me happier than I can remember."

I heard a giggle from the other side. _"That's good to hear my dear Esme, you deserve your happiness more than anyone."_

Esme smiled at that and pulled my arm closer to her body. "Thank you Sulpicia, that means a lot to me. But could I talk to Aro, we have some news for him concerning Edward and Carlisle."

" _Of course my dear, I didn't mean to stall you."_ I heard Sulpicia say before the phone was handed over.

" _Esme dear, it's good to hear from you, so how are things in Denali? Has everyone settled in well?"_ I heard Aro ask on the other end.

Esme smiled again at that. "Yes Aro, we're all doing exceptionally well and everyone has settled in without a hitch. We even have some more information on Edward and Carlisle, and it is worse than we initially thought. They are not only after us, but after the power of the Volturi as well."

" _Oh dear, that's bad news indeed, but we'll be ready for them. And to assure that you will too, we shall be paying you a visit in two days' time, along with our dear wives, Heidi and her own newfound mate. When I get a read on the situation from young Alice we will see what to do next."_

"Very well master, we shall await your arrival with anticipation." Esme said with a soft smile on her face.

We could both practically see Aro smiling on the other side. _"Then we will see you in two days my dears, take care until then and if there is anything that comes up in the meantime that absolutely cannot wait, don't hesitate to call."_

"We will master, although we doubt something that dire will come up in two days, have a nice trip." Esme said before the call was disconnected.

She put the phone back on the table and cuddled into me a bit more. "I guess we have two days to make everything look perfect for our Kings and Queens, but I think we can start on that later. For now I want to relax in my mate's arms for a little bit longer." She said with a soft smile.

I pulled her on top of me and into a kiss. "I think that is a wonderful idea my love, but I think we should move this to the bedroom if you want to do if I think you want to do."

She smiled at that. "We could do that, or we could cuddle for a while, that way we don't have to move and we get to keep our modesty."

I nodded and rested my head in the crook of her neck, while she rested her head against my breasts, making me smile at her. "I'm so glad Carlisle was wrong about you my love." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I'm glad he was wrong about you too baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby, but I am a bit curious what he said about me, if you're okay with telling me that is." I said softly.

"He always said you were a slut and a whore that would fuck anything that moved, and that he always hated when he had to go and visit you. But having made love to you I know that is not true. I think you are one of the most kind hearted woman I have ever met." She said with a soft smile.

If I could still cry the tears would be streaming down my face right now, but instead in swallowed harshly. "That bastard, when I get my hands on him I'll make him regret the day he was turned. I am going to be honest with you baby, while I seduced a lot of men and women, you were the first one I ever made love to."

That made her smile brightly and she kissed me again. "Then I'm even more honored my love, I only wish I could have given you the same."

"It's okay love, we are together now, that all that matters." I said as I pulled her close.

She smiled and crawled up a bit more to nuzzle her head in the crook of my neck. "I'm still curious about what Carlisle said about me, would you please tell me baby?" She asked softly.

I nodded and kissed the top of her head before I started. "Carlisle never said a lot about you when he was here, but I remember one time when he called you a prude and an over caring woman who should know her place."

I heard her growl at that "I knew it, I never wanted to have sex with him so he calls me a prude. Just wait until I see him again."

"We'll make him pay my love, for every single thing he ever lied to us about." I said before pulling her into a deep and loving kiss.

She moaned into my mouth and was about to let her hands roam when the living room door opened, revealing Bella, Alec, Jane, Christian and Alice.

"Good afternoon lovebirds, how are you two doing this fine day." Christian said with a wink.

We smiled and rearranged ourselves a bit. "We're doing okay, we just got off the phone with Aro and we were talking a little bit.

"Oh are we in trouble since Aro called?" Jane asked with a knowing smile.

"No Jane, we called him to give them an update on everything. They will be paying us a visit in two days, with the Queens, Heidi and her newfound mate in tow." Esme said with a smile.

"Well that was to be expected, they rarely travel, but if they do Heidi is always with them, but I'm glad she has finally found a mate, she must have felt lonely being the only one in the Guard without one." Christian said softly.

"I wonder who it is though. Maybe it was a human she encountered during her fishing, it would make sense." Alec said softly.

We all smiled at that "We'll see in two days, but before they are here, there is a lot that needs to be done. But we'll start on that tomorrow when we are all together again." I said softly.

They nodded and gave us a quick but awkward hug, since we were still on the couch before they made their way outside again, leaving us alone again.

 **Christian's POV**

The following morning we were all gathered in the living room, all of us waiting for Esme and Tanya who would give us our assignments for today.

"Good morning everyone, we have only a day to get everything ready for our King's visit, and we have a lot to do before then. Eleazar, Kate and Victoria, I need you three to go into town and stock up on enough wine for a few days, three cases should be enough and feel free to take my car with you." Tanya said with a smile.

The three nodded and made their way outside where Tanya's car was parked. "Alright, that's one part. Laurent, Alec, Bella and Irina, you are tasked with getting a few new employees, we are going to need them for their visit."

They nodded and also made their way outside. I saw Tanya smile as they walked away. "Rose and Chris, I need you two to finish Bella's surprise as soon as possible, we can't afford to have the house smell of oil and grease. And finally the rest of us will make sure this mansion will be clean as a whistle before the kings arrive." She finished with a smile.

We nodded and again Rose and me made our way to the garage, and a single look was enough to know that we had to finish the car and get the garage cleaned before Bella got back.

Since our fiasco yesterday we made sure to have a spare set of clothes for us ready in case of emergency.

We quickly changed into our new coveralls and got started on Bella's Ford Mustang. "I'm glad we got most of it done before yesterday. It's only engine work from here." Rose said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled while I got the tools we needed to work on the last of the engine.

We worked in silence, both of us glad the car didn't have a lot that needed to be done to it.

"I think she's done, shall we fire her up and check?" Rose asked after about an hour.

I nodded and started the car, both of us smiling brightly when she started without a hitch.

I let it idle for a bit while Rose checked if everything was okay under the hood. "She's running like clockwork Chris, we're done." She said as her head came up to the side.

I turned the key and got out of the car to take my place next to Rose. "We did good Rose, I'm sure Bella will love her gift." I said with a smile.

She smiled as well. "I'm sure she will Chris, but we can't give it to her until we fixed the last things on the inside."

I nodded and after wiping our hands we started work on the inside, which was mostly electronics at this point.

Another hour passed before we were truly done, and we were now admiring the fruit of our combined labor.

"You know, we should really take this baby for a test drive, to make sure everything is perfect for Bella." I said with a smile.

Rose nodded at that. "We should, do you want to drive or shall I?" She asked softly.

"You can take it for its inaugural drive sis, I have no problems being a passenger for once." I said with a soft smile.

Rose got in and started the car while I opened up the garage door. She drove the car out of the garage when Jane and Emmett came into the garage. I smiled at them and led them to the car, answering their unspoken question if they could join us.

Emmett got into the front with Rose and Jane and I sat in the back, relaxing on the backseat while Jane cuddled up to me. "I must say you two have outdone yourselves, I could get used to this comfort." She said softly.

I smiled and pulled her closer. "Do you want something like this as well baby? Because you know I would love to buy and alter a car for you."

She nodded against me and smiled. "I would love that baby. but wouldn't you rather build something up from scratch, because I know how much you love to tinker with cars."

That brought an even bigger smile to my face. "Then that is what my love shall have, a one of a kind car with every luxury she wants." I said before pulling her into a kiss.

"You know, Bella won't appreciate it if her brother and sister defile the backseat before she has had a chance to do that with Alec." Rose said almost laughing from the front seat.

Both Jane and I smiled at that. "For your information Rose, we weren't planning on doing anything back here. I just want to be close to my mate since you hogged him for two days." Jane said softly.

Rose smiled at that. "I didn't mean to hog him like I did, but when it comes to cars there is no one I trust more."

Jane smiled and cuddled a bit more into me. "That's something I am way to familiar with, even before Aro sent him to your Coven he was sometimes more excited about a car than he would be about spending time with his mate."

I pouted a little at that. "Again that was one time baby, I just couldn't help it that I found my Skyline in Italy. I have loved that car since I first saw it. I believe I apologized for that many times already."

She smiled and kissed me. "I know baby, I was merely teasing you. I know you love me more than you love a car."

I smiled and pulled her closer while Rose drove back to the mansion, and I'm sure she was smirking from the things she heard me and Jane say, knowing that she was the instigator of it.

"Don't you dare smirk Hale, you know as well as I do that your love of cars has sparked some amusing arguments over the past few years." I said with a similar smirk.

I heard her laugh, but she didn't say anything to deny the claim.

A little while later we turned onto the driveway of the mansion and once the car was back in the garage, we made our way back inside.

 **Alec's POV**

As I sat in the back of the van with my Bella in my arms while she was watching the landscape fly by. "Deep in thought my love?" I asked softly.

She smiled and shook her head. "Not really babe, I'm just thinking about the visit and the coming battle with Edward and Carlisle and everything that can happen. What if they manage to succeed in their plan?" She asked softly.

I pulled her a bit closer and kissed the top of her head. "They won't succeed my love, from what Alice has seen we have a huge advantage on them. None of us will get hurt or worse in this fight. We will make sure of that."

She smiled and leaned back against me. "We won't know that for sure my love, but I guess there is no sense in worrying about things we can't change. The best thing we can do is bet on Alice, I've learned never to bet against her."

"I've heard that a lot before Chris went to get you. why is that?" I asked with a soft smile.

"It was what we would say before Edward made them leave. Usually when Alice had a vision that would concern one of us she would be right, that's how I'm actually still alive. Because of what Alice saw happening to me, Edward was able to save me from a van. The only thing he ever did to save me from pain instead of cause it." She said softly.

I smiled a little at that. "Then I have two things to thank Edward for, not that it will help him when we get our hands on him."

Bella nodded and kissed me again before the car came to a stop. "As much as we would love to hear you two lovebirds talk, we're here." Laurent said with a smile.

We got out of the car and prepared the rest of the seats while Irina went to talk to the Matron of the orphanage.

Next to the four of us we had room for six people, which I hoped was enough to satisfy Tanya.

Soon enough Irina came back with six girls that looked a little bit nervous, which was to be expected.

We ushered them into the van with a smile which made them relax a little, and after the introductions, we made our way back to the mansion. Irina gave them a short introduction on what would be expected of them and what they would get in return.

The girls all nodded and fell into an easy conversation with Bella and Irina while I sat next to Laurent in the passenger's seat. "I wonder what will happen to the girls once we get home." I said soft enough so the humans couldn't hear.

Laurent smiled at that "I think Tanya will want to keep these girls for as long as possible. She told me that the girls we fed from were here for more than five years. She tends to grow attached to the girls we have under our employment." He said in a similar tone.

I only nodded and took a glance in the rearview mirror to see my mate laughing with one of the girls.

"Maybe we can convince Tanya to make it a bit more permanent. We could use the help around the house." I said softly.

Laurent nodded and smiled at that. "We'll pitch the idea to her when we get home and the girls are settled in a bit."

I only nodded and we continued talking for the rest of the trip, mostly about what we had done before we met our mates, and Laurent and I found we actually had quite a bit in common.

By the time we got back to the mansion I could see the car that Eleazar, Kate and Victoria had taken, realizing we were the last ones back.

We led the girls inside and once we entered the living room, Carmen and Tanya immediately took the girls for further instructions, while the rest of us found a spot to relax in the living room, all of us as ready as we would ever be.


	11. Royal Visit

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C11: Royal Visit**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So we're finally getting closer to the battle with Edward and Carlisle, and with that also the end of this fic. The next chapter will be the battle and then there will be one more wrap up chapter which will be the Ball. For now enjoy this last fluff chapter and I'll see you for the next chapter.**

 **Bella's POV**

Two days later the entire mansion was abuzz with excitement for our King's visit. Everyone was dressed immaculately in their Volturi robes while the six girls were dressed in stylish uniforms. The oldest of the six was named Bethany and Tanya had chosen her as head of the help. She was fairly short for her eighteen years, and had blonde hair, but from what I had seen from her I knew she was a bit like I was when I was still human and we had bonded a little bit over the last few days.

Currently she was standing next to me with a bit of a blush on her face. "You all look really nice Bella, what's the occasion?" She asked softly.

Since Tanya and Esme believed in full disclosure, the girls had been briefed on what we were, and as I kind of expected was Bethany the one who didn't even flinch at the news, while the others needed about a day to get used to it.

I smiled at her "We are awaiting the arrival of our Kings, they want to come and check if we settled in okay, but you don't have to worry, they won't hurt you. You might even like them once you get to know them." I said with a wink.

She blushed a little at that. "If you say so Bella, I trust you on your word, but you will have to excuse me if I get a bit nervous. I'm not really used to high society company." She said with a soft smile.

"You'll get used to it Beth, and remember that both me and Alice are here to guide you through it, and if you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask either Tanya or Esme." I said with a smile.

She nodded and I saw she was about to say something when there was a rhythmic knock on the door.

Two of the other girls opened the door and bowed as Aro, Caius and Marcus walked into the hallway with their Queens right behind them.

I smiled when Heidi came into the hall with a few cases, but my eyes widened when the woman behind her walked in.

"Mom, is that you?" I said softly before anyone could say anything.

Renee's eyes also widened and ran forward to pull me into a hug. "Bella, I'm so glad to see you." She said softly.

At the sight of her blood red eyes I could only smile. It meant I would have my mother around forever, selfish as that may be.

From the corner of my eyes I could see the patient smiles of both Aro and Esme. "We'll talk later Mom, I want to hear everything." I said before I pulled back with a smile.

She nodded and took her spot next to Heidi again. "Esme, Tanya, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Aro asked with a smile.

"We are well my King, thank you for asking, and welcome to our humble home." Tanya said with a smile.

"And what a lovely home you have, although I am a bit surprised to see you employ human servants." Aro said with a smile.

Tanya and Esme both smiled at that. "We noticed that it was easier my lord, it leaves us free to do our duty to you. Eventually all but one will be drained. Eleazar noticed that our head of staff is a lie detector, something we figured would be quite useful." Esme said softly.

Aro shared a glance with Caius and Marcus and then smiled at them. "We understand that Tanya, and we are grateful that you all have taken to your new task with such vigor." Caius said with a stern smile.

They nodded at that "Thank you for your confidence my King, but might I suggest we move to the sitting room?" Esme asked softly.

The Kings and Queens nodded and we then made their way to the sitting room, where Tanya and Esme launched into the story of everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

Of course Aro insisted on seeing everything in Alice's mind, since he also saw the visions she had seen.

"This is indeed a dire situation young ones, and we will make sure that this is situation is dealt with accordingly. We shall help you in any way we can, which I am sure you already knew." Aro said with a smile.

We all nodded at that and smiled at our Kings. "To make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible we shall stay here until Edward and Carlisle are dealt with, that way we also can personally oversee your training." Caius said with a smirk.

"That would be an honor my king." Tanya said politely.

He smirked at that. "The honor is completely mine, I have always loved preparing and planning battles, and to work with Christian on those preparations again will be interesting to say the least."

"As you which my King, it will be my pleasure to work with you again." Christian said with a smile.

"Now that we settled everything for now, we need to talk to Tanya and Esme about what is expected of them as Coven leaders, since this is something we have never done before." Aro said with a smile.

We all nodded and Renee and Heidi immediately came towards me and Alec. "So Bells, you have to tell me everything, how did you end up with the Volturi?" She asked with her ever present smile.

I smiled at that. "It's really not that big of a story, Edward left me in the woods of Forks three months ago and while I was heartbroken for two of those months. When Christian came to get me everything faded and he promised me I would get to see the Cullens again. And once we arrived in Volterra I found my mate in Alec, from there everything is history. Aro offered me a place in the guard and a promise of revenge against Edward. But what I am more curious about is why you are here now."

Renee smiled at that. "It's simple really, Phil and I went on a holiday to Italy and my dear mate seduced us in visiting the Castle, and when the Kings started their feeding, Heidi kept me back in her arms, already sensing the mating bond between us. Of course I was turned immediately and besides having exceptional control, they discovered I had a similar gift as Heidi. I only have to look someone in the eyes and I can make them do whatever I want."

I smiled and pulled my mother into a hug. "It seems like early mating bonds are run in the family. I felt the mating bond with Alec before I was even turned. And as you might expect, I have a gift too. Aro got curious when he found out that Edward couldn't read my mind, only to find that he also couldn't read my mind. We found out that I am a shield, and I am immune to most physical gifts."

"Well, your mind always was your best asset dear, it's only natural that it is enhanced now that you are immortal." Renee said with a smile.

"I'm just glad to have you in my life again Mom, I really missed you." I said softly.

Renee smiled at that. "As I am glad to have you back Bella Bear, I really missed you."

I saw both Heidi and Alec smile at us, both of them clearly touched by this moment.

After a while we pulled back from each other and smiled at our mates, Renee and I quickly sharing a look before she pulled Alec into a hug and I went to hug Heidi.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Heidi, and congratulations." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me. "It's no problem at all my dear Bella. Renee told me a lot about how close you two were. I'm just glad you have your mother back again." She said softly

I only nodded at her, relaxing in her embrace. We hadn't really had a chance to bond before we left for Denali, but I really hoped that we would have that opportunity now.

We made our way to one of the other sitting rooms, so we could talk in peace.

 **Esme's POV**

As we talked with Aro, it became quite clear that there was a lot that the Kings were expecting of us in our new role, which we kind of expected.

"Now that we have covered the essential things of your new Coven, we can talk about what to do with Edward and Carlisle. I know you have the same information I have seen in Alice's mind, all that is left for us is to plan." Aro said softly.

We both nodded at that. "We agree, the coming battle will be nothing short of a war and we need to prepare for it any way we can. They will bring an army of newborns, which will be one of our few advantages. It is well known that Edward can't fight without his gift and Carlisle doesn't like to get his hands dirty at all. If we can train Bella's shield a bit, we can render Edward's gifts useless on the battlefield." Tanya said with a smile.

"Then Christian, Jasper and I shall begin working with Bella to expand our gift." Caius said with a smirk.

"I wish there was another way we could solve this, I really wanted Edward to join our Guard someday. But unfortunately he has forced our hand by creating an army." Aro said with a soft sigh.

"Edward and Carlisle were lost the moment Bella came into our lives. They both feared her, and once they failed to chain her they abandoned her, leaving the girl alone once again. I am sure they cannot be redeemed. Carlisle always has been controlling for as long as I've known him, and since Edward was the first one he turned he is exactly the same. Carlisle always said that Edward could do no wrong, even calling him his Golden Boy." I said softly as Tanya wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Aro merely nodded morosely at that. "I know that my dear Esme, I was merely hoping if we got rid of Carlisle that Edward might be persuaded to join us, but I know that he too is beyond redemption. But I don't see this as a loss. We have gained a lot more than we have lost."

Tanya and I both smiled at that. "That we have my King, and I want to take this opportunity to thank you for forming this Coven and helping me find my eternal mate." I said with a soft smile.

Aro smiled at us. "That speaks for itself my dear Esme, young Alice foresaw who your mate was, and Marcus confirmed it. So I just did what I do best and gave you a little push."

"I think it is best if we wrap up this meeting for now, I can see you are dying to spend some time alone together, which is understandable, being newly mated as you two are." Marcus said with a kind smile.

We both smiled shyly and nodded. "I'm sorry for being so obvious my King, but it is hard not to have my mate in my arms." I said softly.

They all smiled at that. "And we understand my dears, which is why we will talk more at a later time." Marcus said with a smile.

We both nodded and stood up with the Kings, bowing respectfully to them before they walked out of the room with an arm slung around their respective mates.

Once we were alone in the living room again Tanya flung herself into my waiting arms, kissing me deeply. "I thought that meeting would never end, I missed your arms around my body." She said huskily.

I smiled and pulled her down to the couch, letting my hands roam beneath the skirt she was wearing, which got a nice moan from my mate. "You like it when I wear skirts don't you my love?" She asked softly.

"Oh immensely my love, it makes it so much easier to grab that delicious ass of yours." I said between kisses.

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. "Such dirty talk baby, I love it when you talk like this."

I only smiled and pulled her flush against my body. "How about we go to our bedroom and continue this before someone walks in on us fucking each other senseless." I purred huskily.

Tanya nodded vigorously and ran after me as we raced towards our bedroom, knowing we probably wouldn't be back until later.

As soon as we entered our bedroom we wasted no time in rendering each other naked all the while we never broke our kiss.

"I don't know how I survived all these years without you my love." Tanya said once we were on the bed.

I smiled and kissed her deeply. "The same goes for me baby, but we found each other, we don't need to worry about the past anymore."

She smiled and nodded before she pulled me closer to her body and into a kiss, which quickly became heated again.

We moaned in each other's mouths and let our hands roam across each other's bodies, groping every bit of flesh we could get our hands on.

 **Alice's POV**

Once we were dismissed by the Kings Jasper and Emmett made their way to the training room, probably wanting to train some more.

Rose, Christian and Jane smiled at that and Jane looped an arm through mine. "Did you want to see Bella's surprise before we give it to her Ali?" Christian asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded at them. "I'd love to, but I'm sure you two built it to perfection, because I know you two will not accept anything less."

They both nodded at that. "Of course it's perfect, Bella deserves only the best after what Dickward did to her. And you know we wanted to do this even before we moved away from Forks." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Oh I know, you never failed to remind me how much you hated Edward for never letting Bella spent time with you two. I'm sure she will love her present." I said with a smile.

They smiled and led us to the garage. When I saw the car they had built for Bella I had to contain my excitement. I hadn't seen it yet and they had purposely kept from making conscious decisions to keep me out of the loop. "It looks amazing, I'm sure she will love it." I said with a smile.

"I hope so Ali, otherwise we ruined our clothes for nothing." Christian said with a wink.

"How long will I continue to hear that? I already said I was sorry for yelling at you two for that, I was just a bit on edge thanks to those visions of Edward." I said with a slight pout.

Chris and Rose smiled at me. "We were only teasing you Ali, we know you weren't mad at us." Rose said as she hugged me.

I relaxed in her arms, which made her smile brightly at me. "You okay Alice?" She asked softly.

I nodded and smiled at her. "I'm fine Rose, just a bit on edge from those visions I got. I'm just worried about everything that can go wrong."

"We'll be fine dear sister, we will finish this once and for all. Edward and Carlisle will rue the day that they abandoned Bella and betrayed us all. They will pay for everything they said about us, which you still haven't told us I might add." Rose said softly.

I sighed a little at that, knowing what their reactions would be if I told them, but I also knew that I would be like Edward if I thought it was best for them if they didn't know. "Okay I'll tell you, he called you am impure whore, Christian he called the Witch Girl's bitch, Jane was the Witch Twin whore and he called me a pixie slut, Bella was the pathetic human and Esme was called a dumb slut on several occasions, and for the others he had nothing new to say." I finished softly.

I heard all three of them growl at that and I really couldn't blame them for it. "I swear that they will pay for everything they have done and said to all of us, but I still think that Bella should have her opportunity for revenge as well." I said softly.

They nodded at that. "And she will Alice, and we will make sure it will be as painful for them as possible. I'm sure Bella won't have any problems with that." Jane said with a wicked smile.

I nodded and felt myself slip into a vision once again.

 _Edward and Carlisle were once standing in their cave and they were surrounded by their newborn army._

" _We are ready sooner than we thought Carlisle, we can begin our assault in a few days." Edward said evilly._

 _Carlisle smirked at that. "That we are my son, and we will make sure none of them will survive. Our tracker reported that they have only a small force, which we expected. It's Tanya and her band of sluts with Esme and the rest of that dumbass family, of course with that pathetic human by their side."_

" _I have to admit that changing Charlie was a good idea Carlisle, Bella will never expect to be ripped apart by her own father, maybe we can find her mother as well and make the shock complete." Edward said in that evil plotting voice we had come to know so well._

" _I have to be honest that I wasn't sure if it would work, but thankfully it did. But are you certain that Alice still is clueless?" Carlisle asked softly._

 _Edward nodded at that. "Of course she is, she is probably too busy sucking up to Bella to pay any attention to us, and even if she would see anything, we have no reason to be worried. We have the numbers to win this battle easily."_

 _Carlisle smirked at that. "You are probably right son, but we have to be cautious none the less. A lot can happen in two days."_

" _I doubt it, but we will be careful anyway. But let us discuss strategy. You will take half of the army around the back of the mansion and wait until I have drawn them all out to the front. I will sent you a signal when you can attack." Edward said softly._

 _Carlisle nodded at that. "I suppose we attack in two days then, that way we can all feed before the battle."_

I saw Edward nod before the vision faded and I returned to reality and the worried faces of my brother and sisters.

"Are you okay Alice?" Jane asked softly.

"No Jane, far from it, we have even less time than I thought, We need to gather everyone in the living room right now. Everyone needs to hear this." I said frantically.

They all nodded and I quickly made my way back to the living room while the others went their separate ways to find everyone.

Within minutes everyone was standing in the living room and I explained what I had seen, not sparing any detail, knowing how important this could be.

"That is grave news indeed, this means we have the rest of today and tomorrow to train. We shouldn't waste any time." Aro said in a serious tone.

"I can't believe that self-righteous, egotistical, lying, conceited, manipulative self-centered piece of fucking shit. I will flay his skin from his bones with my bare hands! How does he dare to kill my father and turn him? Charlie didn't deserve this." Bella said with a loud growl.

"I know you are angry now love, but please, try and stay calm, you will have your chance at revenge for everything he and Carlisle have ever done to you." Alec said as he pulled Bella in his arms, which seemed to relax her a bit.

We all nodded at that and made our way to the Training Room immediately.

 **Caius' POV**

As I watched everyone train in separate pairs I couldn't help but smile. I always loved a good battle, and finally there was a proper battle looming on the horizon.

Currently everyone but me, Athenodora, Christian, Jane and Bella were training in separate pairs and they switched sparring partners often.

Bella was making amazing progress over the last few hours and was able to extend her shield over a single person at a time.

"Have you been training by yourself recently Bells, because this is new even for me?" Cristian said with a kind smile.

She nodded and smiled at us. "Of course, when I heard Edward was planning something I started training my mind in any spare time I had, which helped me develop my shield."

I smiled a little at that, seeing the girl as the prodigy she truly was for the first time. "Well done Isabella, you do the Guard proud with your ability to think ahead. Now let's try again, try shielding Athenodora and me from Jane's and Christian's gifts."

She nodded and focused herself before giving Jane and Christian a nod that they could unleash their worst.

"Pain, Fear" Jane and Christian said in unison and my mate and I grasped each other's hands in preparation for the pain, but none came. It was a slight throb in our minds but nothing more.

Christian and Jane's eyes both softened and I felt Bella's shield releasing its hold. "Very well done Bella, you are a true prodigy. I didn't feel a thing, how about you my love?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing at all my love. All I felt was a dull throb in my mind." Athenodora said softly.

"Thank you my King, your praise means everything to me." Bella said with a bow.

I smiled at that. "And you know I do not give praise easily. But for now there is nothing more we can teach you, the rest is up to you to learn for yourself."

She nodded and bowed again, and from the corner of my eye is saw that the others were also done for now.

I saw this as a perfect opportunity to relay my plan to everyone. "Now that we're all done with our training for today, I have a plan for the battle. Since they plan an attack on two fronts, I suggest we do the same. We split our forces and fight on two fronts. What we lack in numbers we make up in gifts, with six couples on either side I am sure we will be victorious."

Everyone nodded but Alice, whose eyes were glazed over a bit, but she was back to reality soon enough and when she was she had a smile on her face.

"What did you see young one?" I asked curiously.

She smiled at that. "I saw how we would position ourselves for the battle my king, and the outcome of each possible decision."

"Then please enlighten us of the best course of action, young Alice." I said with a smile.

"Our best option is to have six couples on either side of the battlefield. I saw Bella, Alec, Jane, Christian, Laurent, Irina, Kate, Victoria, Renee, Heidi, Aro and Sulpicia at the front of the mansion against Edward and half of his army, which includes Charlie and the rest of us will face Carlisle and the remainder of the army at the back. As far as I have seen we will suffer no losses and their army will suffer great losses very early. But there is one that we can't kill, since she will be the mate of our servant Bethany once she is turned." She said with a soft smile.

"Then we will have to turn her after the battle. Only then we can keep the girl Alice saw alive." I said matter-of-factly.

Tanya nodded at that. "That seems fair, it's a pity we can't turn her now and have an extra ace up our sleeves against those two." She said softly.

Aro smiled at that. "There might be a way, it's the same we used when we turned Christian. It involves all three of the Kings biting her and that way she should be turned within mere hours, because of the ancient venom."

I smirked at that. "That is simply brilliant brother, we shall make it so."

"I'll go and get her and propose it to her." Esme said as she stood.

Aro, Marcus and I nodded and waited patiently for a few minutes before Esme came back with a blonde girl that I recognized as their head of the help.

She looked a bit nervous and took a seat next to Bella and Alec.

"Hello young Bethany, I understand you know what we are?" Aro asked in his overly sweet voice.

"Yes my lord, Tanya and Esme have informed me of everything." The girl said with a nervous tone in her voice.

Aro smiled kindly at her. "There is no need to be nervous young one. We have been informed of your gift, but with your permission I would like to take a look at your thoughts."

She nodded and approached him, placing her hand in his when he held out his hand. "You have endured much in your short life young Bethany. I want to offer you something that I don't offer a lot of people. I want to offer you to join our ranks as a vampire."

The girl seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded. "I would be honored my lord." She said politely.

"Wonderful, I think you shall be a great asset to our ranks. Usually when a human is bitten it takes three days for our venom to change you. But due to the coming battle we are forced to do things a bit differently. My brothers and I will bite you together and by doing that we can make sure you will complete your change within a day." Aro said with a smile.

"I'm honored my lord. Thank you very much." She said as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

Aro smiled at her. "There is no need to cry young one. We have our reasons for doing this, but I have seen in your memories that you are truly happy here, surrounded by your friends."

She nodded and was quickly pulled into a hug by Isabella as she started to cry in earnest.

"Everything will be alright Bethany. If you want I'll be right beside you during your change." Isabella said with a soft smile.

She nodded and relaxed in Bella's arms while the others looked on with a smile.

"Then it is settled, we'll turn you tonight and Isabella shall stay with you during the change. But I must warn you, because of the speed of the change it will be very painful, but once it is done you will never feel pain like that again." I said in a serious tone.

She smiled and nodded at me. "I know, Bella told me about her change and how painful it was, but I have always been the type of person that takes everything one step at a time, and I've endured a lot of pain already over the past few years." She said with clear determination.

I merely smiled at her. "Never again shall anyone hurt you. You see we of the Volturi believe in protecting our own. And with your dormant abilities you will be a valuable asset to our ranks."

She nodded and took a seat next to Bella again, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort, while her mate did the same to Bella.

"I think we are done for now, we shall make our preparations to turn Bethany, may I suggest that you take this time to prepare her as best you can for her new life." Aro said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and after bowing to us they made their way back to their own rooms, while Bella, Jane, Alice and Rosalie went Bethany to prepare her for tonight.


	12. Dealing with Dickward

**New Beginnings: Bella's True Mate**

 **C12: Dealing with Dickward**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: So the battle is finally here, but unfortunately I'm not really great at writing epic fights, so this is the best I could make of it. After this there will be one more chapter before this is done. I have a few ideas floating around, but nothing is written in stone yet. For now enjoy and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **Bethany's POV**

Later that night I was led to one of the empty rooms of the mansion with Bella at my side. Since I had come to the mansion we had become very good friends, and she was the first one I could ever call that. All my life I have either been bullied or abused by everyone, so love and friendship are a bit foreign concepts to me. But since I came here and I told my story Tanya, Esme and Carmen had showered me with motherly love and with Bella I instantly felt a connection, which went beyond friendship, seeing her more like a sister.

As we entered the room the three Kings were already waiting for us, all three of them wearing smiles on their faces, although the blonde King was smirking more than he was smiling.

Somehow it comforted me and once I felt Bella's hand in the small of my back, I could only smile at her. "Thanks for being with me through this Bella, I don't know if I had been able to do this without you here. I know you would rather be with Alec right now instead of sitting through this with me." I said softly.

She smiled and hugged me. "Alec understands what you have gone through Bethany, and he knows that we share a sisterly bond between us and that you need me to help you through this. and honestly, knowing what you have been through in your life I know that you would need someone by your side that cares about you."

I only smiled and laid down on the bed, giving myself to the mercy of the three kings before me.

Apparently they saw the nerves on my face and smiled at me. "There is no need to be worried dear Bethany, just remember that it will be a day of pain before you will never feel pain again and of course that Bella is right beside you the entire time." Aro said with a kind smile.

"I'm not worried my king, just a bit nervous about everything." I said honestly.

They smiled at me. "That is certainly understandable young one, we will try to be as gentle as possible, but I can't promise that you will not feel anything." Aro said softly.

I only nodded and winced as Aro bit my neck and Caius and Marcus bit my wrists.

It felt like a red hot fire was injected into my bloodstream and I felt it spread through my body in an alarming rate.

I screamed in pain, unable to hold them back as the three Kings pulled back.

"We'll leave you two in peace, please don't hesitate to call if there is anything we can do." Marcus said softly.

I saw how Bella nodded and crawled onto the bed beside me, pulling me into her arms comfortingly. I smiled and tried to relax against her as the fire ran through my veins.

"Does it always hurt this bad Bella?" I asked softly.

"Unfortunately yes Beth, but it'll be over soon. But like me you are a special circumstance. I was changed by Alec, and since he is my mate it didn't hurt as much. But because you are changed by the three kings, your transformation will only take a day, whereas mine took at least two days. But I promise I will be right beside you the entire time." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I groaned from the pain and tried to relax in her arms, but it was getting increasingly more difficult as the fire in my veins turned into an icy cold. "Please keep talking to me Bella, your voice keep me calm." I said softly.

She smiled and pulled me closer. "Then I will Beth, is there anything in specific you want me to talk about?"

I just shook my head at her and after I saw her smile she gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I don't really know what there is say about me. My entire human life I excelled in blending in, noticing others without them noticing me. That all changed when I met the Cullen's. I was immediately enamored with Alice and Christian but somehow I was pulled towards Edward, which I now know is Carlisle's fault. Before I was turned I thought I was in love with Edward, but when he left me all I felt was hate towards him, and initially towards the rest of the family as well, but once I learned the truth from Christian I could only feel love for them. When I arrived in Volterra with Christian I have to admit I was just as nervous as you are right now, but trust me when I say that I have never regretted my decision, and I know you won't either. I'll let you in on a little secret, Alice has seen your mate in a vision, it's one of Edwards newborns and Alice has seen she will be on our side the moment you two lock eyes. You will never again be alone and you will be loved forever."

"Did you say my mate is a girl?" I asked softly.

She nodded at that, and I chuckled darkly at her. "Kind of ironic, I came out the day before you guys came to get me and in the shelter some of the men found out and decided to literally fuck the dyke out of me. It wasn't the first time men raped me, but it was the first time that I felt brave enough to do something about it. I killed them both and I would have been kicked out that day if it wasn't for you and the others. From that point on I decided to never again let a man dictate my life, but somehow with the Kings I don't feel that."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Beth, I can't imagine how it must feel to be raped, but I know from Rosalie that it will always stay with you. It's really not my place to talk about that without her consent, but I think she will want to hear yours. Maybe you two will find some solace with each other. But the reason you don't feel that way around our Kings is easy, they don't want to chain us. They want us to be free, and we are free to do what we want as long as we abide by the law and accept their missions when they come in." She said softly.

I nodded and groaned as I felt my arms and legs go numb. "Oh God, it hurts so damn much. Please make it stop Bella, I beg you." I said as I thrashed in Bella's arms.

"It'll be over soon Bethany, your body is already changing. Soon you will exactly like me." Bella said softly.

I tried to relax, and Bella kept talking to me to try and keep my mind of the pain, but it was only partially working.

 **Esme's POV**

Aside from Bella we had all taken a seat in the living room, waiting for the screams of Bethany to echo through the house.

"I really hope Bethany will be alright, she seemed awfully nervous when she said goodbye." Carmen said softly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Bella is with her and I'm sure she will do anything to guide her through safely." I said with a soft smile.

Carmen smiled and nodded at that. "I suppose I should go and prepare two of the girls for her to feed on, she's bound to be hungry when she is done changing."

We nodded at that. "As much as it pains me to say, yes. we can't afford her to hunt yet, especially not with Edward and Carlisle on the move. If she sees her mate before they arrive here, she can easily turn on us." Tanya said softly.

"I don't think that will happen dear Tanya, her bond with Bella is strong, Bethany will during the first few months of her new life cling strongly to Bella, and her mate of course." Aro said as the three kings walked into the room.

"What bond do you mean my king, should I be worried about losing my mate?" Alec asked worriedly.

Aro smiled and took a seat next to Sulpicia. "Not at all Alec, Bethany sees Bella as a sister and best friend, something similar what Bella shares with Alice." Marcus said before Aro could answer.

Alec smiled at that. "I figured something like that, they are kindred spirits, both of them have been through a lot in their short lives, but from what I've gathered Bethany has suffered from the hands of men on multiple occasions."

I heard Rosalie growl and I felt for her, knowing the circumstances of when I changed her. "I think you should go and talk to her once she wakes up Rose, they always say that shared pain is pain lessened." I said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "That's most certainly true Esme, but it still hurts so much, even after eighty years." She said as she cuddled into Emmett's arms.

"We know that Rosalie, I doubt the pain will ever go away. But from what I have seen in your and Bethany's memories they are almost similar, up to the way you dealt with your attackers." Aro said softly.

Rose smiled at that and nodded at him. "Then I really should go and talk to her, I think she'll appreciate the extra company."

We nodded and she gave Emmett a soft kiss on the cheek before she made her way upstairs.

"Soon enough the women in the house will have a bond closer than most sisters. I think we should be worried." Christian said with a smile.

"And what would be bad about that my love, you always said it would be good for me to make some friends." Jane said as she cuddled into his side.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "That's true love, and I'm happy you have such great friends in the girls of our Coven. I'm just a bit worried about the mischief you girl will inevitably get into when you set your minds to it."

Jane smirked at that. "Is that a challenge lover, because you know I can never resist it when you challenge me."

Christian shook his head and pulled Jane close to his body. "No baby, it wasn't a challenge merely an observation."

She smiled and relaxed against him.

"Do we still need to talk about tactics for the battle, or is everything out in the open?" Tanya asked softly.

"I think we're good love. if I know them a little Carlisle will have at least a few vampires with gifts, but Edward will rely solely on his own to guide his part of the army. He thinks by reading our thoughts that they will have an advantage." I said with a smile.

Caius smirked at that. "Well he is in for a surprise. From what we have seen from Isabella she can project her shield over several people, shielding them from Edwards gift."

"Edward doesn't know what he is getting himself into, he doesn't see that he is hopelessly outclassed, and the saying 'hell has no fury greater than a woman scorned' will apply like no other to him. He will feel every bit of Bella's revenge, and his army will fall to our combined gifts." Christian said with an almost sadistic smirk.

"And I'm sure you and Jane will revel in their destruction as always Christian, as will Alec and Bella. But I must warn you to be mindful of Bethany's mate. We do not know on which side of the battle she will be." Aro said with a soft smile.

They both nodded at that, when Alice suddenly seemed a bit pensive. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked softly.

She smiled at me. "I was re-checking my vision and saw that her mate, who is named Bree will be with Edward. We need to be on the lookout for a short brunette who will look a bit fearful. So it speaks for itself that Bethany will be with Bella and the others when they face Edward."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure Bethany will love to hear this news." I said with a loving smile.

Everyone nodded at that and we settled back into an easy conversation while we occasionally heard Bethany scream as she changed.

 **Rosalie's POV**

As I entered the room I saw that Bethany was in Bella's arms and was groaning occasionally as the venom ran through her body.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing here?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled and took a seat on the other side of the bed. "I came to offer some form of comfort to Beth, Aro told me what happened to her." I said before turning to Bethany. "How are you feeling Beth?" I asked her softly.

She managed to smile faintly. "Hey Rose, I'm feeling like my body is on fire and freezing at the same time."

"That feeling will pass soon enough Beth. We're both here for you if you need us." I said with a smile.

"Bella told me a little bit of what happened to you, and I'm sorry that you were taken advantage of as well." She said as she grasped my hand.

I squeezed it softly and smiled. "We were both taken advantage of Beth, it seems no matter what age we live in, men will always try and take a woman without consent. Would you like to know what happened? Maybe we can find some parallels in our stories."

She only nodded and I smiled at her. "It was 1920 and I was engaged to a man named Royce King II, seemingly a perfect gentleman. I had it all, my beauty, a man in my life and status in the society. The night before we were supposed to get married I was walking home when I saw Royce and three of his friends standing at the church, and they were drinking heavily, something he usually never did. They called me over and immediately started groping me. I tried pushing them off, but eventually they raped me, taking turns for hours and hours. In the end I was a bloody mess and near death. I heard one of them say Royce was going to need a new bride, and they were laughing about it. I swore revenge and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Esme bathed in a ring of light, my own saving grace. She turned me and let me have my revenge. I killed them all within three days, saving Royce for last so he knew I was coming and when I barged into his room I was wearing my wedding dress, to show him what he had done to me."

Bethany looked a bit shocked at that. "That's terrible, I'm glad you got your revenge against them."

"Looking back it was a bit melodramatic, but back then I did have a flair for that." I said with a smile.

She smiled as well at that. "To be honest you still have a flair for the dramatic Rose, for as far as I have seen that is."

"Aren't you a smart one. But would you tell me what happened to you? They say shared pain is pain lessened." I said kindly.

She nodded and took a deep breath before she started. "It happened a few times, but the first time and the last time were by far the worst. The first time they raped me in the shelter I was only fourteen, and there were two of them that fucked me mercilessly for hours in the death of night. I remember trying to cry out for help, but they drugged me so I couldn't scream. When the staff found out what happened they tried to get me to tell them who did it, but traumatized as I was I didn't say a word for almost a year. The last time they raped was because I had come out as a lesbian and they stated they would fuck the dyke out of me. They didn't bother drugging me this time, and that was their downfall. Because of what happened the first time I always had a knife under my pillow and just before the started I stabbed them all in the chest, and I kept stabbing until they were a bloody mess beneath me. Of course the Matron found out and was going to kick me out when Irina and the others showed up, so she didn't waste any time in getting rid of me."

"What a backwards age we live in, where the victims are prosecuted and the perpetrators go free. I'm sorry you had to endure all that Beth, but never again, now you have an entire family that will protect you, along with four sisters that and three mothers that truly love you, and soon you will have a mate that will love you unconditionally." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and groaned as the fire ravaged her insides again. "I think it's just a few more hours Beth." Bella said with a smile.

"I can feel it Bella, the fire is making its way to my heart, and I'm starting to feel the burn in the back of my throat." She said softly.

"You better get used to that Bethany, because that burn will be ever present, just not as noticeable once you have fed." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded and patted the other side of her. I noticed what she wanted and settled myself beside Bella so that Bethany was resting comfortably between us, each of us holding one of her hands comfortingly.

It took a few more hours before we heard the final sickening thump of her heart, and a little while later she opened her eyes and gasped, which made Bella and me laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" She asked softly.

"The fact that you are exactly like every newborn I have ever seen. They always do that when they see the world through their new eyes." Bella said with a smile.

Bethany shook her head at that. "Well, it is all a bit new for me, including this burn in my throat, which is worse than it was a few hours ago."

"Then we'll go and find you someone to feed on, as well as present you to the others." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded and followed us downstairs, coming into the room to the smiling faces of our family. "Immortality suits you Bethany, how are you feeling?" Aro asked with an excited smile while Bella took her place next to Alec and I took my place next to Emmett again.

"I feel amazing my King, a bit thirsty but otherwise amazing." She said with a smile.

Aro smiled at that. "That is understandable, and of course we have prepared for this. if you would follow Carmen to the basement we have two girls prepared for you, that should tide you over until the battle."

She nodded and followed Carmen, who immediately wrapped a motherly arm around her shoulders, fussing about the little things she saw.

We all smiled at that and were quickly filled in on the plan for the battle what they had talked about while we were upstairs.

 **Christian's POV**

Two days later we were waiting for Edward to make his move. The entire day we have seen movement around the mansion and we suspected that they were positioning themselves.

We knew from Alice's visions that Edward would show up at dawn and we had decided to wait for him outside. We also decided to keep the surprise at our side we would keep both Bella and Bethany back a bit.

By the time the first rays of light began to peak over the clouds we heard the telltale sounds of running vampires and we could hear it was a lot of them.

As expected Edward was leading the pack with his ever present cocky smile on his face.

"Why does is not surprise me to see the Witch Twin slut standing in your arms, you two sickos deserve each other." He said with a smirk.

I only smiled at him, not wanting to let him get in my head. "Oh Edward, you just keep talking, it will make watching you dismemberment all the more pleasant."

He smirked evilly at that. "And who do you want to bring to do that, I've got the numbers."

"And we have the experience, don't kid yourself Fuckward, there is no way you will win." Jane said with a loud growl.

"Shut up witch, nobody asked you." He shouted.

Jane growled in my arms again.

"Oh Edward, you just don't know when to shut up. That has always been your problem." Bella said as she walked to the front.

He smirked at her, clearly not seeing the changes she had gone through. "If it isn't the pet human herself, why does it not surprise me to see you here with your so called family."

Bella growled at him. "And look at you, still acting high and mighty even though you have no idea of what you are getting yourself into."

"Oh please, don't start that shit with me. I thought I was done with you when I left you in the woods. I figured that red headed bimbo would take care of you in revenge." He said condescendingly.

Kate growled loudly at him. "That redhead happens to be my mate you fucking prick!" She shouted as her eyes darkened.

"And why doesn't that surprise me, you two sluts deserve each other. I will enjoy ripping you all apart." Edward said before he snapped his fingers and charged at us.

We all smirked and did the same, Jane and I focusing on the two flanks. I saw that Jane focused and sent at least ten of them to the floor, writhing in pain.

I smiled at the sight of my mate in her element and focused on the other flank. "Fear" I whispered and smiled as ten more fell to their knees and started screaming in fear.

Edward's eyes widened and saw that he only had five vampires left, including Charlie and a short brunette that was staring lovingly at Bethany.

That moment of distraction was all Bella needed to crash shoulder-first into Edward and started pounding on him.

Meanwhile Laurent and Irina started ripping apart the vampires on Jane's side, while Kate and Victoria did the same on my side. Alec meanwhile squared off against Charlie, both of them snarling loudly. The short brunette had by now made her way towards Bethany and the two were in each other's arms and made their way inside.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground and I saw a girl on top of me and she started clawing at my face.

I grabbed her wrists and pushed my feet against her chest until her arms tore of her body. I then got back to my feet and saw the rest of the family chasing a handful of vampires towards our direction, but most prominent was Esme who held Carlisle's head by its hair.

Bella had by now also dismembered Edward and was carrying his head in one hand and was dragging his torso with one arm remaining.

"Let's build a bonfire and be done with this. Bring the survivors before us." Caius said with clear authority.

Alec had Charlie in a vice grip and pushed him towards the three kings, while we rounded up the rest of the survivors.

"Before I pass a sentence give me Edwards hand. I want to see everything he did that led us to this day." Aro said as he help his hand out.

I saw Bella smiled and drag his torso towards Aro, placing the remaining hand in Aro's.

His eyes closed and I saw him smile as Edwards memories revealed themselves. "You have a been a naughty boy Edward, and as much as it pains me to say there is only one sentence I can pass.

Edward's eyes widened as Bella tossed his head and torso onto the pile behind us. "As for you Mr. Swan, you seem to be quite a gifted tracker. I want to offer you a place in our guard. I think your daughter would appreciate it if you would live, or am I wrong Bella?" Aro asked with a smile.

"That would be amazing my lord. Thank you for considering this." Bella said as she relaxed in Alec's arms.

Charlie growled softly at the sight. "Bells, I'm sorry for everything, I never meant to attack you, but Carlisle had his clutches too deep in all of us." He said softly.

"It's okay dad, I know you never wanted this. but if I were you I would take the offer. A position in the Guard is highly sought after in our world." She said with a smile.

He smiled and turned back to Aro. "I would be honored my king, thank you for this opportunity." He said softly.

"You can thank your daughter for that, if it were up to me you would be burned with the rest of the army." Caius spat at him.

"Then I will prove myself every day until the end of time my king. I am at your service." Charlie said respectfully.

"Then take your place beside us Charlie and watch as the rest of the army burns, since none of the others seem to have gifts." Marcus said with a kind smile.

He nodded and took his place as Aro handed Bella a lighter. "I think you should have the honor of lighting the fire my dear Bella."

She smiled and nodded as she took the lighter and walked towards the pile of limbs and heads. "Goodbye forever you bastard." She said before tossing the lighter onto the pile.

She then took her place next to Alec once again and we watched with a smile on our faces as the pile burned for many hours.


	13. The Ball

**New Beginning's: Bella's True Mate**

 **C13: The Ball**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter for this one. I really hope you enjoyed it. I have several stories floating around that I will start on when one pops to the front.**

 **1 year later**

 **Alec's POV**

It was now a year after we finally got rid of Edward and finally we had fallen back in a sense of normalcy in our house.

After the battle Heidi and Renee had requested to stay with us, which was granted by the kings without hesitation.

During the past year the six youngest women of the house had forged a sisterly bond that even we as mates were envious of.

Now we were planning our third ball since we were here, and Tanya had assured me that this would be a special one, even grander than the ones before.

Right now Bella was shopping for a new dress with Alice, Rose and Jane and I was waiting my turn in the Training Room to go up against Jasper once again.

Even though we had dealt with Dickward and his army, the missions our Kings needed us to go on had not diminished in the slightest. They had turned us into their own personal assassination squad, and right now we were preparing for one of the most important mission as of yet. We were tasked to go after the Romanian vampires Vladimir and Stefan, who had been a thorn in our master's side for years.

Aro had tasked me and Christian with their disposal much to the chagrin of our mates.

I watched as Christian fought against Jasper at a speed that was hard to follow even for me.

Neither seemed to gain ground on the other, and after about half an hour they gave up. "Your turn Alec." Christian said as he tagged out.

I smiled and couldn't resist teasing him a bit. "Giving up already brother, that's so unlike you."

He glared at me. "I'd like to see you try and last as long as I did."

I just smiled and took my position, charging at Jasper when he had done the same.

We collided with a bang but it didn't take long before Jasper had me flat on my stomach had his hands wrapped around my neck, much to the delight of Christian.

"You said something about me not lasting long Alec?" Christian asked with a smile.

I just glared at him as Jasper helped me back to my feet. "What's wrong Alec, normally you last a lot longer against me."

"I don't know Jazz, just have a lot on my mind is all." I said softly.

He smiled at that. "Don't we all brother, let me guess, you're worried about the mission to Romania?" He asked with a soft smile.

I only nodded at him. "Just a little bit, as much as a pain in the ass Stefan and Vladimir may be, they are older than Aro, Caius and Marcus, and thus more experienced and powerful. I just doubt that two of us will be enough."

"Maybe you should tell Tanya and Esme about your concerns, I'm sure they will call Aro and advise them to send more of us." Christian said with a soft smile.

I smiled and nodded at that. "I guess you're right Chris, but you know you feel the same fear about being separated from Jane and going against stronger opponents that not only hate us, but are way more powerful than anyone we have ever gone up against."

Christian nodded morosely at that. "Of course I am afraid, more than I have ever been in twelve hundred years. But I try to think of the good things in life."

I only nodded at that before we made our way towards the living room where we could hear Tanya and Esme giving orders to everyone. "I guess we should offer our help to our Coven Leaders, before they come and drag us into the living room." Jasper said with a smile.

Christian and it smiled and nodded as Jasper knocked on the door, and all three of us heard Tanya scream in frustration.

 **Tanya's POV**

"Whoever's idea this stupid ball was I swear I will rip them apart." I screamed as I crushed another phone in my hands.

Esme smiled and soothingly rubbed my back. "It was your idea to have a grand ball my love, but please try and calm down, no one will benefit if you start tearing that beautiful hair from your head."

I smiled and kissed her deeply. "I know baby, but I'm starting to lose my patience with these delivery companies that can't make it."

"Could we be of any assistance?" Jasper asked as he, Christian and Alec came into the room.

I smiled brightly at them, almost wanting to hug them. "Yes Jasper, as a matter of fact you can. If you and Alec could take the van and pick up some of the last supplies for the ball tomorrow, I would be eternally grateful to you."

They smiled and nodded before they walked to the garage. "Christian, for you we have a special assignment. We need you to drive to town and pick up our dresses and the tuxedo's. We still need to fit them for a last time, and we don't have that much time." Esme said with a smile.

"Anything for my lovely mothers, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said with a bright smile.

We both smiled brightly and gave him a tight hug. "You know how it warms our unbeating hearts when you call us mother?" we're truly honored you see us like that." I said softly.

He smiled at that. "Both Jane and I have always craved a maternal bond because we have both been betrayed by our families, and you two have filled our lives with so much love that we truly see you both as our mothers."

"I'm glad I can't cry anymore because I'm sure I would have tears in my eyes right now. And know that we both see you all as our children and try to create a loving environment for everyone." I said softly.

"And you have done an amazing job of it. But I'll get going if I want to make it back in time." He said with a smile.

We nodded and smiled as Christian made his way to the garage. "Now that everyone has their assignments, I think we should focus on the things that we still need to do, like making sure the decorations are up to our standards." Esme said with a soft smile.

I nodded and gave her a kiss as we walked towards the entrance hall. Both of us lost in our own little world.

 **Alice's POV**

As Jane, Bella, Rose and I walked back to Bella's car, which she had gotten from Rose and Christian the day after the battle last year, we talked animatedly about the upcoming ball. It of course wasn't the first we had thrown but it was certainly the grandest.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to see what Esme and Tanya are going to wear." Bella said with a giggle.

We all smiled at her. "Whatever it will be I'm sure it will be fabulous." I said with a soft smile.

"I'm proud of you Alice, you didn't even say that you would have loved to pick something out for them." Rose said with a teasing tone.

"It's not my fault okay. I just love fashion and helping people pick something out." I said in defense.

They girls all smiled and hugged me. "It's okay Ali, we were only teasing you. We know you love your fashion and everything associated with it, why do you think we wanted your advice when we needed to shop for dresses?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled at them all, seeing a similar smile on their faces. "Thanks you guys, I'm trying to not be as nitpicky about everything, but it's hard to change those habits."

"We know it's hard Alice, and we know you are trying your hardest, but don't forget you have several sisters that are willing to help you." Jane said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Jane, that means a lot to me. But we really should get back, otherwise we will get a distress call from Tanya again, and we really don't want that to happen" I said as we reached the car.

The girls nodded and as I sat myself in the back with Jane, we both cuddled up to each other, like we had done a lot over the last year. The four of us had become incredibly close and we spend most of our days together. Our mates thought it was cute and even encouraged us in bonding, which had led to entire nights of us just talking like some kind of sleep-over, only we didn't actually sleep.

Of course with the four of us spending so much time together, our mates had found the perfect wrestling partners in each other, which they never wasted an opportunity to do. They had even dared to wrestle in the backyard once, but once Carmen found her beloved garden riddled with holes, she actually threatened them with bodily harm if they dared to do that again.

From that moment the boys thought it be best if the kept their wrestling matches in the Training Room, since they didn't want to upset Carmen further, who could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

"What are you thinking about Alice? You've got that far away look on your face again." Jane asked softly.

I smiled at her. "Nothing much, mostly about Jazz and what he and the boys are up to."

"Knowing them, they'll either be wrestling in the training room or they're in the pool, again." Rose said softly.

We all laughed at that. "Sometimes it's like they love the pool as much as we love to shop." Bella said with an almost audible smile.

"Well, we do spend a lot of time together, so our mates have to do something to pass the time." I said with a smile.

The girls nodded at that. "I guess you're right, sometimes I feel a bit for them though. I mean, we almost spend more time with each other than with the boys." Rosalie said softly.

"I'm sure they're glad that we have bonded so well. But you're right, we have been neglecting them, and it's high time we do something about that." I said with a smile.

They smiled and nodded at that, and for the rest of the trip we fell into an easy conversation.

 **Carmen's POV**

After two weeks of intense preparations we were finally at the day of the ball. It was now almost 8 p.m. and the first guests would arrive in an hour.

At this moment everyone was getting dressed while I instructed the three girls on their duties for tonight. Unfortunately none of them would survive the night, as well as all of our guests, who we had carefully selected from all over America to not raise suspicion when they would disappear. Of course the one Eleazar identified to have gifts would be turned and sent to Aro to strengthen the Volturi ranks.

"Alright, listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. Tonight two if you will be in charge of serving drinks and food to our guests, while the other welcomes them and takes their coats at the door. Once all guests have arrived, you will join the others on waiting duty. You may sort out amongst yourself who does what, but I want to be informed when the last guest arrives." I said kindly.

They all nodded and quickly went to change, and I couldn't suppress a giggle as they scampered up the stairs. "Poor girls, I really wish there was another way to do this." I said softly to myself before I made my way back to my room to change as well.

As I entered our room I almost swooned when I saw my mate. He was dressed in the most beautiful tuxedo I had ever seen him wear.

"Hello love, you look absolutely ravishing in that outfit." I said in a purr.

He turned around and smiled as he pulled me in his arms, in which I instantly relaxed. "Thank you baby, and I think I will be saying the same in a few minutes, not that you need any help with that in the first place, but you get what I mean."

I smiled and gave him a kiss before I disappeared into the closet to change. For tonight I had chosen a black gown that would show off my figure in a tasteful way and would look well next to Eleazar.

I changed at vampire speed and checked my appearance in the mirror, smiling at the sight reflected at me. It reminded me a lot of when I was changed when I used to wear a similar gown.

I then walked back out and smiled coyly at my mate. "You look amazing love, it's almost as if we have traveled back in time five hundred years, because you look exactly the same as when I met you and fell in love with you." He said with an awestruck voice.

"Thank you my love, that's sweet of you to say." I said as I kissed him deeply.

He smiled into our kiss and pulled me close. "Love, if we start this now there is no way we will be done in time for the ball, and seeing how hard we have worked on the preparations it would be a shame if we would miss it."

I pouted a little but nodded at him, looping my arm through his as we made our way downstairs where most of the family was already waiting for us.

I heard soft piano tones coming from the ballroom and I had to smile at it. Tanya and Christian would provide the music for tonight, since even a low reputation band would be missed and give us trouble we didn't want to handle.

Esme and Jane were standing arm in arm and were smiling at us as we came down. "You two look simply amazing, almost like royalty." Esme said with a soft smile.

Both Eleazar and I smiled at them. "Well, let's just say it is something left over from my human life. Living in the Spain of the 1500's will teach you to dress to your role in society. And since I came from a noble family, this was drilled into me since I was a little girl." I said with a smile.

The two smiled at that. "That makes a lot of sense Carmen, you carry yourself with such confidence that I figured you were nobility from the first time I saw you." Jane said with a smile.

"Thank you Jane, that means a lot to me, and I have to say you two look beautiful as well, very feminine." I said with a smile.

They curtsied and smiled at us. "I don't have a lot of opportunities to dress like this, so I like to take every opportunity to do so." Jane said with a smile, and I was sure if she could still blush, she would be right now.

As we were talking Alice and Jasper came down the stairs, and to my surprise Jasper was in his military uniform, albeit a bit updated. "Well hello Captain, don't you and your mate look amazing tonight." Esme said with a smile.

Jasper smiled politely while Alice was clearly having trouble containing her excitement. "Thank you Esme, you look great as well, and I'm sure Tanya does as well."

"Jane, you look absolutely adorable in that dress." Alice said as she gave Jane a careful hug, not wanting to ruin their make-up.

"Thank you Ali, you look cute too." Jane said with a smile.

Soon enough most of the family was down with us and everyone looked absolutely gorgeous. The only one who remained upstairs were Bella and Alec.

When they came down the stairs a few minutes later, a few soft gasps were heard as Bella and Alec descended the stairs.

Bella was wearing a beautiful crimson dress with golden accents that complimented every single inch of her figure, while her mate was dressed in an immaculate tuxedo.

"You look beautiful Bella, I always said you'd clean up well." Alice said with a smile.

"And I have you to thank for it my pixie sister, thank you so much for everything you have done for me over the last few months." Bella said as she pulled Alice into a careful hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt lady Carmen, but the first guests are coming up the driveway now."

We all snapped to attention at that. "Right thank you, places everyone. Let's get this ball on the road." I said softly.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the ballroom to appear like guests who had arrived early.

It took another two hours before all the guests were inside, and once I got the notification that everyone was inside. I locked the doors so no one could escape from the mansion.

What happened in the next few hours could only be described as a decadent bloodbath. We drained everyone at the ball and relished in it, something I could have never seen myself doing a year ago. But I need to admit that I loved it. And in a weird way this new beginning for our Coven could be laid at the feet of a certain brunette in a crimson gown that had finally had her happy ending with her true mate.


End file.
